Reflections of the Heart
by Hylian Shadow
Summary: Post OoT. For LJ's 30kisses community. Thirty glimpses of the life Link and Dark Link make for themselves after the fall of Ganon. Link x Dark Link
1. Meeting Eternity

_Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and its characters are the property of Nintendo. The thirty themes are from the Livejournal community 30 kisses. _

_Author's Notes: The following fics are all for the 30 Kisses challenge at Livejournal. Therefore, there's a kiss of some kind in every one of these fics, and there are thirty in all. Or there will be once I finish, anyway. _

_These star Link and Dark Link, who gets called Dark most of the time in the fics. The actual rating varies from one fic to the next, but I'm going with M for the whole thing to be on the safe side. Some of these fics include harsh language, innuendo, and violence, but really, that's to be expected with these two._

_With the exception of the first fic, these all take place after _Ocarina of Time_ ends, except Link isn't sent back in time. That said, on to the fics._

* * *

"Meeting Eternity"  
Theme #15 - perfect blue  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Trapped in the Room of Illusions, the Shadow finds his freedom.

* * *

Ever wonder what Eternity looks like? 

Eternity is perfect blue. Blue water stretching on forever, blue sky even though I know I'm indoors, somehow, blue marble forming the two doors.

I get glimpses sometimes, of other things, of other places, places where not everything is water and blue. One day I will get out of here and explore them. One day I'll find a tree that actually lives. I'll find a dry place to sleep. I'll find someone who can answer back when I speak. The tree doesn't talk. Nor does the little island, nor the water.

But I can't leave. I can't leave until I defeat the Hero. I don't know why I want to do that. It seems a stupid goal; aren't the Heroes supposed to win? Only the evil madmen want to stop the Hero, and I just can't see myself as an evil madman.

Somedays I have to wonder about the madman part. Somedays I try to leave, only to find the doors will not open and that the walls are illusions. I can feel them even as my eyes take in endless blue.

Then one day, it all changes. The door opens, and a young man walks in. He walks into the room, a magical blade of gleaming, otherworldy blue held ready in one hand, a shield in the other. He looks just like the fleeting reflections I can see in the water on lucky days, only his hair is shorter and a rich, golden blonde, whereas mine is long and black.

And the eyes, the eyes! His are blue, a perfect blue that it doesn't seem possible for the bearer of such eyes to be mortal. I have to wonder if I'm having another dream, and I lean towards my tree, hiding. Watching.

He walks across the room and tries vainly to open the door.

"There has to be a way to open the door, Link!" a ball of light that seems to follow him speaks.

Link? What a strange name. A beautiful name. I try it out, softly. "Link."

"Link! Something's wrong! Your shadow's gone!"

He whirls around and starts searching the room with those beautiful eyes of his. I stop leaning on my dead little tree. He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He just stands there, looking back and forth with his brillant eyes wide. He is obviously a warrior, and yet he has an innocent to him that I've never seen before...

He looks as I, or perhaps I look as he. We must be connected, somehow. Why else would we resemble each other so strongly?

"Link!" I am snapped back to reality when the little ball of light flies over to just above my head. "Watch out! It's Dark Link!"

Dark Link? Is that my name? I can't help but chuckle. Apparently he is the first and I am the second.

The tip of that brillant blade hovers before my throat. I just hold up my hands and smirk. "All right, Hero, what will you do now?"

His eyes widen. What, was he not expecting me to talk? I lunge at him, shoving him to the ground and landing atop him. That magical sword of his skitters away.

"Link!" The glowing ball yells, diving for my head.

I swat it away. "Silence, bug. Your master and I need to talk."

He's staring at me, now. His eyes... I could stare into those for the rest of eternity. He's tense, I realize. Is he expecting me to kill him?

True, I am supposed to be guarding that thing, the Longshot. But why? So the fool who claims he made me can do as he pleases? I scowl as I remember the King of Thieves. He stinks. His eyes are dead.

Are my eyes dead? I've never seen what my eyes look like; my reflections never last long enough for that.

"Who are you?" the ball of light asks. Odd, why doesn't he speak?

"You just said I am Dark Link, didn't you?" I lean back and release Link's arms, even though I'm still sitting on his legs. He rubs his wrists and then props himself up on his elbows. He looks... curious.

Hmm. If the King of Thieves wants me to kill him, then there are probably others trying to do the same. I must be the first being in days that _hasn't_ gone for his throat.

"Well, yes," the ball says, "but... You don't act evil."

"No, I guess I don't. Who are you, little thing?"

"I am Navi, Link's guardian fairy!"

Fairy? I raise an eyebrow and look down at him. Link, amazingly enough, meets my gaze and just shrugs slightly. "Yeah."

His voice sounds like mine, though his is slightly higher. It utterly amazes me how strong the resemblance is.

I'm supposed to kill him? How? I have never felt so alive. He must feel something similar; even though I've disarmed him, he's just sitting beneath me propped up by his elbows like he's just lazing around the field or something.

Wait. Field? Why would I think a thing like that? I've never been on the field; 'tis merely something I dream about on the rare occasions I can actually sleep.

Beneath me, Link meets my gaze and then looks over at the barred door. Somehow, I know. He doesn't talk much. He also wants to know if I can open the door.

I look down at him. "I can open that door, but... I'm supposed to defeat the Hero before he can walk through it."

His eyes narrow, and one of his hands shifts down towards his leg.

"But... I don't know... I don't really like the idea of killing someone I have so much in common with..."

He looks puzzled, one eyebrow raised. "Truly?"

"Well, yes. I mean, if we look so much alike physical, how alike are we mentally?" I already know one difference. I talk; he doesn't. Is it merely because I have no one to talk to that I insist on talking so much? Perhaps he just prefers to let the 'fairy' do all his talking for him.

Something down inside tells me that I'm his dark side. Is dark evil? Or... is dark merely what is kept from the light of the scutiny of others? I smirk.

"...not certain," Link says, then.

I climb to my feet and retrieve his sword, handing it reverently to him. I can feel the power in the blade pulsing like a heartbeat. Is that Link's heartbeat? I reach up and put a hand on my chest. Perhaps it is mine.

And perhaps, perhaps it is both of ours. Interesting thought, that.

He seems surprised, but takes the sword, sliding it back into its sheath.

"That's the blade of evil's bane... How did you touch it?" Navi shrieks. Her voice is annoying; how does Link put up with her?

Actually, judging by the look on his face, I'm not even sure he knows.

"Did I ever imply I was evil? No. I do believe that disarming an opponent is good enough to count as a defeat, right?"

Link nods and stands, still a bit confused.

"Then I do believe I've defeated you, haven't I?" I look over at him and he's looking back at me, something I don't recognize burning in those eyes of his. And in that instant I realize that I want him. I want to follow him to the ends of the earth, fight back-to-back with him. I want to be there when he drives that sacred blade through the King of Thieves' ugly, stinking, dead-eyed face.

I've defeated the Hero, so now I can leave. Do as I wish. And this is what I wish.

"Um, hello? You can open the door now!" Navi says somewhere above us. Truth be told, I can't see her. All I see is two perfect blue eyes, reflecting a future I just now realize I have.

"One last thing before you leave, Hero," and with that I cross the distance between us and pull him into a kiss. I mean for it to be a simple little kiss, but as soon as our liips meet I realize I want _more_.

Navi cries out in alarm, but I ignore her, as does Link. We're both too wrapped up in the heaven that is the other to care. He pulls my hat off and grabs a handful of my hair, his other hand tightening in the fabric along my back. I return the favor, grabbing one side of his tunic with one hand and the back of his head with the other.

It is a violent kiss, but I care not for tenderness. He tells me exactly what I've needed to hear for so long. I suck on his lip for a moment, and in return, he gives mine a gentle nip. And then, after what feels like eternity, he shoves me away. I almost feel angry, but then I realize he's gasping for air, smiling.

The Hero has an innocence about him, and I have to admit that I never imagined he could kiss like that. It seems I underestimate him. That should lead to many more interesting discoveries in the future. I smile back, licking my lips. The bars slide away, opening the door.

"One last request before you leave, Hero."

"He's already given you too much, _monster_!" Navi snaps.

Link holds up a hand. "Navi," he says, his voice a gentle warning. "Yes?"

"Take me with you."

His eyes widen, and I see a flash of something that is most decidedly _not_ meant to be shown in public in them.

"I assure you that I am just as skilled with the blade as you are, if not more so." I walk over to the tree and retrieve mygear from where I left it hanging in the branches. "One way or the other, I'm leaving now. If you'd permit, I want to go with you."

"Link!"

"Shut up, you stupid little bug!" I snap. I turn back to him, and he's smiling at me.

And then Link nods. "All right. Let's go."

I smile back, and then we walk through the now-open door to the room holding the Longshot, leaving the Room of Illusions behind us.


	2. War of Words

"War of Words"  
Theme #19 - red  
Rating: T  
Summary: After the battle with Ganon, Link goes to Lake Hylia to clean off and relax, but he doesn't stay alone for long.

* * *

Red made him think of many things. 

Red sunset. Red tunic. Red metal holding the mirror for his Mirror Shield. Red eyes for a fake Sheikah. Red blood pouring out when he drove the Master Sword through Ganon's skull, that red tongue hanging out.

Link had seen enough red in the last few days to last him the rest of his life. That was why he'd come to Lake Hylia in the first place: no red here.

Except there was. Red water where he'd washed his clothes. Red mud where he'd stood while cleaning his sword. And he wasn't thinking about the rusty-colored dirt trapped underneath his fingernails and on the bandages wrapped around his head, his torso, his arms.

Red always brought pain with it, Link decided. He was going to clean himself off and never have anything to do with the color red ever again. He sighed. If only it were that simple!

He'd seen so much blood, so much liquid red, over the few short weeks he'd had as an adult. And now the princess wanted to send him back to before this all began, to give him back those seven years he'd lost.

But he couldn't get them back. Seven years ago, he lived to play with Saria and the others in the forest. He didn't know battle. He didn't know pain. He hadn't gotten accustomed to cleaning blood from blade and cloth and hair and skin. Seven years ago, he would have been terrified at the thought of being covered in something else's blood. Now a day scarcely passed where he wasn't. The sticky feel of dried blood was just another part of the grime that normally covered him.

Just another part of being a warrior. A knight. A hero.

He wasn't a little boy anymore. And there was no way he could go back. He was too scarred, too weary, too covered in red. The princess didn't seem to understand that; wouldn't she know? She'd lived through it... or perhaps that was it, the difference between watching it shift gradually and having the world change drastically in a matter of mere heartbeats...

Link sighed and fell onto his back on the cool grass. Perhaps he should've taken the princess up on her offer, gone back in time... lived those seven years for himself...

"That scowl doesn't suit you, Hero," a soft voice said from nearby. His voice, yet not his voice. He didn't answer, instead staring up at the darkening red sky above him.

Which was promptly obscured by a face and a pair of burning red eyes.

Link stared up at him. Dark Link. "Why?"

"Why, what, Hero? Why am I here?" Dark Link laughed, pulling away to sit beside Link. "I'm here because you need some cheering up. And I know I'm right. I always am."

Yes, yes, he always was. Link narrowed his eyes. Dark took full advantage of the connection they had.

"Stay out of my head."

Dark Link didn't answer for a moment. Link pushed himself up onto his elbows and glanced towards his dark twin. "What?"

"You..." Dark looked at if completely in shock and yet completely overjoyed at the same time. "You spoke to me!"

"Huh?"

"The Hero of Time actually said a complete sentence! And here I thought you couldn't do that!" Dark laughed, his voice loud and clear in the chilly evening air. "I think I underestimated you..."

Link let himself fall back to the grass, remembering idly that he was naked. It felt oddly freeing, now. "That makes twice."

"I'm so hurt. Must you constantly bring that horrid day up? I try so hard to forget!" Dark said with a broad smirk.

"Hmm." Link knew Dark was lying. He also knew that he actually treasured that day. That day had been the only day since he'd woken up as the Hero of Time that actually brought with it the promise of a future. At least, the only day before today that bore such a promise. He hoped today could join it.

"Oh, what? Now that you're said a full sentence, you can't speak anymore?" Dark glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "You look cold."

He was, actually, but he didn't have anything to wear that wasn't soaking wet, and he'd rather just be chilled as opposed to freezing. "I washed my clothing."

"Another sentence! Maybe I should thank those goddesses of yours for giving me such a gift." Even the sarcastic tone of voice Dark spoke in couldn't hide the underlying amazement.

Link sighed. He never had been one to talk much, instead preferring to listen. And especially after a few days in Castletown, he'd learned that people tended to underestimate the quiet ones.

"Or maybe you _want_ me to see you naked. Is that it?"

"No. I merely don't care. If you are as I, then I am doing little more than showing my reflection how I appear, am I not?"

Dark fell onto his back, sprawling on the grass and laughing triumphantly.

Link sat up. "What?"

"I... I... Look at me! I've got the Hero of Time talking to me! Oh, and," Dark said with a smirk, "he's laying next to me naked as the day he was born, which is another plus. But he's talking to me! I bet even Zelda hasn't heard this much of your voice."

Link didn't answer. No, he thought to himself, she hadn't. The most he'd ever said to her in one meeting had been the last time they'd met, after he'd killed Ganon. '_Blame yourself for none of this, Princess. But know this: I refuse to be sent back.'_ And then he'd simply walked away.

Something tapped his nose, and Link opened his eyes and tried to focus on it. An arrow. It tapped against his nose again, and then the arrowhead was aflame. The arrow moved away, and Link followed its motion over to a small pile of sticks. Dark was making a fire.

"Stop your fool moping before I stop it for you," Dark said simply, harshly, focusing the rest of his attention on the small fire. "Now, sit here and warm yourself up while I go get more firewood."

"Hmm."

"Don't believe me, Hero? Just try me. I'm up for a game."

Link stared at the small blaze as he heard Dark walk away. Fire was reddish. Hot coals were red. Red could be warm. The flames danced across the sticks for several moments. Dark's eyes were red, an odd shade of red. Not quite blood, not quite flame, but with a strange sort of strength burning in them nonetheless.

"Up for a game, are you, Dark?" he murmured to the fire, content that Dark couldn't hear him. "Is that all this is to you? A game? It isn't. A moon ago I was a kid running around the forest, an innocent child. Now... Now I don't know what I am."

"A man," Dark said as he walked over and dumped an armload of wood near the fire. "A hero. A warrior, or maybe I should say a damned good warrior? You managed to defeat me, after all, and I'm quite skilled."

"I thought you wished to not speak of that?"

Dark peeled off first his tunic and then his undershirt, dropping them beside Link's drying clothing. "I don't particularly care, Hero."

Link did his best to remain nonchalant, focusing on the one thing that didn't remind him of how little clothing either of them wore at that moment. "Stop referring to me as "Hero". My name is Link."

"Link!" Dark screamed the name to the sky and then laughed again as he sat next to Link. "And now you share your name with me? How many others know as much as I do now, _Link_?"

"Stop acting like a child."

"Oh, right. That's for you, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is not!"

Dark smirked again. "Why are you speaking so formally? You don't sound like a child. So you can sit there and claim to think like you're ten all you'd like, but I don't believe you. I've never heard a child talk like an adult before."

"I spoke as a child when I was a child. The day I first took up the sword I was no longer a child. And if I am to act as a man, then should I not also speak as one? If nothing else, this is the same manner that most all who speak to me lately use."

"Ah, yes, a bunch of old fools and their fool sense of ceremony. Now, I wonder... A simple question for you, Hero. Is such fancy talk all that mouth of yours is good for?"

Link snorted. "Perhaps."

"It's not like this is a new request, Link. We've done this before, and I do remember that you seemed to like it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, what with the way you were clawing at my hair and clothes and I distinctly remember you nipping at my lip." Dark cocked his head to the side and looked over at Link in triumph. "I didn't think children acted like that."

"As I said, I am an adult now, whether I desire to be or not."

"Ah, but do you desire me?"

All Link could do was stare into those fiery red eyes, looking for something he both couldn't find and couldn't deny. "You say we have done this before. If that is so, then I believe you have your answer."

"Goddesses damn it!" Dark yelled, leaping to his feet. "Must you act so innocent? Open that mouth of yours and say it!"

"Say what?"

Dark shoved Link down onto his back and knelt over him. "That you want me. Admit it! You want me. Now say it!"

"Dark?"

"_Yes_?"

Link smirked, mirroring the expression he'd seen on Dark's face so many times. "Must you act so crude? Ask me politely and I may honor your request."

For a while neither spoke. They stayed in that position, their faces close. Wild fire red stared into calm lakewater blue. The fire crackled.

Link could take the heated stare of those crimson eyes no longer. "Fine. Dark, I want you. I want you to kiss me. Is that sufficient?" Not waiting to hear his dark twin's answer, Link leaned up and pressed their lips together.

He started the kiss, and he also broke it, falling back to the grass with a grin. Dark looked completely confused. Link had to laugh at that. Perhaps he'd merely missed this aspect of red before...

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

Dark took a deep breath. "Would you be so kind as to honor me with another kiss?"


	3. Knightly Reward

_Author's Note: Thanks for the review, Corenn._

Title: Knightly Reward  
Theme: #1 - look over here  
Rating: T  
Summary: After the fall of Ganon, Hyrule began to rebuild...

* * *

My knees hurt. I'd been kneeling for the better part of an hour on a not-very-thick carpet. I had hoped that the proclamations being said over my head would distract me from the discomfort, but, well, I hadn't been listening for a good twenty minutes. I didn't need to hear about my deeds during the struggle with the King of Evil; I'd just finished living it barely a week ago. 

Somehow Zelda had decided she was going to knight me. I don't really see why -- sure, I defeated Ganondorf, but how did that make me a knight? Mostly, I just didn't want the title. I didn't want to be Sir Link, Defender of Hyrule, Hero of Time. I just wanted to be Link.

A sword tapped me on one shoulder and then the other. "Rise, Sir Link of Hyrule!"

I climbed to my feet, trying not to act like my knees had locked in place even though they felt like they had. It seemed that everyone in Hyrule had come out to Lon Lon Ranch for this. A thousand voices all rejoiced at once, cheering my new title, but I didn't feel the least bit happy.

Like everything else Zelda offered lately, it was nothing I wanted. I didn't want to be a child again. I didn't want to be a knight. I didn't want all of Hyrule to know every detail of the battle with Ganon...

I smiled anyway. Ganon was dead and Hyrule could rebuild, and now I could just be Link, the Hylian who grew up as a Kokiri. And, best of all, I didn't have to kneel in front of someone reciting my deeds anymore.

Now, if I could just have walked away right then, I'd have been happy. No, I couldn't do that; there was apparently some kind of celebration that evening and Zelda insisted that I be her escort. How could I refuse? Besides, all I had to do was last out the party, and then when everyone went to bed, I could saddle up Epona and ride away.

Several hours later, I was regretting staying. It seemed that everyone in Hyrule had to come up and shake my hand and thank me for saving them. I knew what I did, I'd do it again if Ganon showed back up, but... I didn't do it for any reward. Getting to watch Hyrule rebuild itself was all the thanks I needed. But everyone was trying to offer me something, ranging from a happy "thank you" to their daughter's hand in marriage. That had been the final straw. I'd told Talon that I wasn't looking for a bride and ducked away.

Which almost but not quite explained why I was sitting on a box in the old tower with a couple of cows as my only company. I closed my eyes and listened to the music coming through the walls. It was quite a party out there, even if it wasn't really something I wanted to be part of. I grinned. It was a nice feeling, knowing that Hyrule was safe and its people were celebrating and knowing that my actions were the reason for it.

"Here," a voice whispered. Indeed, here. The celebration of a lifetime was happening right outside, and I was sitting on a box very near some cows, separated from the party by a stone wall and a sore heart.

"Over here," the voice whispered again. There were many places I'd rather be other than here, but I couldn't get to any of them without running the gauntlet of joyous Hylians outside. I couldn't even do as I had however long ago it was that I'd won Epona and jump the fence. There were too many people outside; I couldn't dodge all of them _and_ build up the speed Epona would need to clear the fence. Besides, Epona was with all of the other horses, safely resting within the barn on the other side of the corral.

"Look over here," the voice hissed. I blinked, finally realizing that the whispers weren't part of my current line of thought. I heard what sounded like a growl and something smacking stone.

There was nothing there but boxes and an empty canister for carrying milk.

"Very well," I said softly. "I _am_ looking over there. What is it I should be seeing?"

"Me."

"And who is this strange "me" who hides amongst boxes in an old tower?" I sat up straight and kept watching, still not seeing anything that could talk.

"A friend of the strange knight who sits amongst cows while his country celebrates outside," the voice replied, sounding amused. "Aren't you hot?"

"Whatever gives you such an impression?"

"The fact that you're wearing about three more layers of clothing than I am and I'm too hot myself. Also, aren't Knights supposed to wear armor?"

I scowled and shifted position on my box. "I defeated Ganon with only a pair of gauntlets, a shield, and my wits as defense. I fail to see how simply dressing up as I am requires anything more. Besides, if I could wear something like a shirt of lightweight chainmail, perhaps I would deign to wear armor. However, since my alternatives are either bulky full plate or no armor at all, I know what my choice shall always be."

"There are those who would call you suicidal with that attitude."

"Well, then, they can call me what they wish. I have experience that proves I'm not."

A chuckle. Then with a yawn, Dark stood up from behind one of the boxes and stretched. "I was beginning to think you were going to stay out there all night long. And when you _did_ finally come in here, you sat right down and got all moody on me." He made his way through the boxes and stood in front of me, obviously sizing me up.

"So, this is what a Knight of Hyrule looks like, is it?" He smirked for a second and then frowned. "Why blue? Where's your hat? And what's with the emblem on your surcoat? Aren't Knights supposed to bear the Phoenix and Triforce? That's what all the others have on theirs..."

"Dark blue is one of the royal colors. I cannot wear my hat as it isn't part of the uniform. Besides, it isn't the right color. As for this..." I smiled weakly. "It's my, er, coat of arms."

Dark started to gently trace the outline. "And here I thought you didn't have one..."

I tipped my head back. "I do believe I earned the right to bear this emblem, did I not?"

"It just seems a little odd that you get to bear your own coat of arms while the other knights all bear the Hylian standard." His finger kept moving, tracing up one side and down the other of the silhouette I knew far too well.

"Yes, but I'm the one who saved Hyrule, correct? So is it truly so strange for me to bear such a symbol?"

"I think it's a bit of a gyp, personally. You can't carry the Master Sword around with you, but you can wear its image on your coat? I think I'd rather have cold steel." He leaned in closer. "Now, how many layers of clothing are you wearing?"

"Surcoat, two tunics, one short-sleeved and one long, and an undershirt. Plus breeches, boots, and gauntlets."

"No wonder you look so hot. Why don't you get out of some of that? And don't start. I've already seen you completely naked, and I personally don't think the cows care _what_ you look like as long as you don't bother them. So strip."

"This is rather one-sided. I have yet to see you naked," I said, pulling the surcoat over my head. I actually liked the surcoat, even if it was purely ceremonial. I'd never keep the white clean if I wore it everyday. But I did like the way the Master Sword looked on the field on white, point down. The blade itself had been embroided in blue and silver, with the Triforce on its blade done in gold. I set it on one of the other boxes.

I reached for the bottom of the upper tunic, the short-sleeved one, but Dark grabbed my hands. "What are you doing?"

He slid one of my gauntlets off and set it aside. Then he knelt before me and gently kissed the back of my hand, right in the center of the Triforce mark on it. He stood back up before yanking off my other gauntlet and grinning at me.

"Dark..."

"Oh, come on! Aren't you supposed to kiss your lover's hand like that?"

"A Knight is meant to do that to his lover, not the other way around," I replied, yanking off both tunics at once and throwing them to the side. It felt good to get all that fabric off. My undershirt was mine, the same one I wore under my tunic while fighting Ganon or riding across the Field or lazing around the lake. It fit, it was comfortable, and most importantly, it was sturdy and not scratchy like the two tunics that made up my uniform.

"Ah, much better! Now you actually look like Link again!"

"Are you implying I didn't look as Link a moment ago?"

"Not particularly, no. You looked more like some great warrior-king. Like," Dark scowled as he spoke, "some paragon of innocence and strength and justice."

I smiled. "I do bear the Triforce of Courage, you know."

"Yes, but I prefer the way you look like _this_."

"I must dress as a Knight when I am visiting Princess Zelda or attending to my duties. Any other time I can dress as I please. I assure you that I won't be wearing any of that anymore than necessary."

"I don't know... I wouldn't mind if you wore that surcoat more than necessary. You look kind of imposing with the Master Sword on your chest." He smirked broadly. "I bet you'd look even better with just that on."

I cleared my throat and stood up. "Why are you so fixated on my naked body? I shall again point out that this is one-sided and also remind you that most of Hyrule is outside that door."

Dark leaned on one of the boxes for a moment, lost in thought. "Ah, you _do_ need a reward, don't you? For surviving that ceremony and all." He pulled off his hat and then his tunic. "Oh, yes, you aren't thinking of running off with that princess, are you?"

I glared at him. "Whatever have I done to imply such a thing?"

"Nothing, really, just curious." He grinned. "What? She's not your type?"

"Dark... When I was a child, every woman in Hyrule seemed to find me adorable. When I woke up as a man, it seemed as if half of Hyrule wanted to lure me into her bed for a night or more. Then I was too preoccupied with battling Ganon to think of that, and now there are still women trying to bed me because I'm a hero." I shook my head.

"Hmm." Dark pulled off his thick gloves and shrugged. "So? Is there anyone you desire?"

"I do not truly know what desire is, I fear."

"Really? Then, question: why do you keep kissing me?"

"I should ask the same of you."

He held his hands up in defeat. "True, true. But I asked first. Why keep kissing me? Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

I got up and walked over to the door, checking to make sure it was shut. I took a deep breath. "I desire you."

"Ah! But you just said you didn't know what desire was, so how do you _know_ you desire me?" He winked, tossing his undershirt aside. "Well?"

"...I know. I cannot explain it properly, Dark. There is something between us that I can't deny. I feel something towards you I have felt towards no other living being! There, I said it!"

Dark just laughed triumphantly. "Good! I knew you could put it into words, because I just couldn't work that out myself." He kicked off his boots.

"What?"

"I feel the same way you do. Have since you walked into the Room of Illusions. Truthfully, I think we need each other."

I smiled slightly. "Mayhap we do. I believe that is acceptable."

"What a night! You become a knight, you admit you desire me, and now... Now I think you deserve a reward."

"Oh? And exactly what does this reward entail? Another kiss?"

"If you'd like... More if you'd rather."

"Not to offend, but I don't believe that... such a thing is..."

"Ah, yeah." Dark looked slightly embarrassed. "I was actually, uh, thinking about keeping you company tonight."

"That is precisely what I am speaking of."

"No, it isn't. I'm not talking about sex, I'm talking about company. You know, sleep side-by-side, talk as long as we wish, that sort of thing."

"Oh." I felt my cheeks heating up at that.

Dark laughed. "Come on, Link. I found a blanket earlier, and there's some hay over here. If we move these boxes a little bit, we can make a wall so that even if someone comes in, we'll be hidden."

I smiled and started picking up the clothing we'd both scattered around the room. Dark managed to make a wall without making it look too much like a wall. When I'd finished gathering all the stray clothing, I jumped onto the boxes and then down onto the straw; Dark had spread it out and spread the blanket over it.

In fact, Dark was already sprawled out on the blanket with his eyes closed. I dumped the clothing into a pile before pulling off my undershirt and adding it to the pile.

"Dark, I thought we were going to talk."

"I was just waiting on you, Link," Dark said, opening his eyes and pulling me down.

And the celebrations continued both inside and outside the tower.


	4. Steeltongue

_Author's Note: This one gets a bit violent. _

Title: Steeltongue  
Theme: #4 - our distance and that person  
Rating: M  
Summary: Kiss your love with a tongue of steel...

* * *

I poked at the fire. Like last time I'd met Link here at Lake Hylia, I'd built a fire. This time I tried to explain it to myself as a way to let him know where I was and _not_ because I was getting cold, damn it.

I had no way of knowing how long I waited by the lake, so instead of dwelling on that, I watched the reflections of the moon and a few birds dance across the lake. The sun had set, the twilight was fading, and the full moon was rising. All in all, it was a pretty night. A calm night.

It didn't stay calm for long. I heard footfalls approaching from behind me, slow and steady.

"So," I poked the fire again, "how did your little meeting with the princess go?"

He didn't answer, instead ripping the surcoat he wore off and throwing it somewhere beyond the fire before flopping down on the grass next to me with a loud sigh. He wasn't wearing his usual green, just dark blue. He didn't have his hat either; instead he had his hair pulled back in a small ponytail that was quickly working itself undone from the motion. I didn't mind the hat bit, but I personally preferred when he was in either green or red and not that hideous four-layer Hylian Knight uniform that he apparently _had_ to wear.

"Well? Are we back to not talking now?"

The only answer I got was the sight of him yanking that dark blue tunic off and casting it in the same direction of his surcoat and then following it with his undershirt. I scowled. He didn't like his knightly garb any more than I did, it seemed. That done, Link fell onto his back on the grass.

"I don't wish to speak of it."

I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Oh, come on! How bad could this be?"

"She remembers you."

"Huh? That's interesting, because I can't remember ever meeting her... and I _do_ believe I'd remember meeting a princess."

"Do you recall meeting Sheik?" Link asked, sitting up and grabbing a stick. I just nodded, now that he could see me. "Well, Sheik was nothing more than an illusion Zelda crafted to disguise herself. As such, you met Zelda, just not as Zelda. And that, Dark, is proving to be quite difficult to explain away."

"Really. I don't see what's so hard about the whole 'I'm the dark; you're the light' thing here." I glanced over at him and frowned when I saw his face. He looked like he was ready to start crying. "What is it?"

Link looked pained. "Princess Zelda perceives you as something tainted, some kind of blight on my soul. She wishes that the taint be cleansed."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. That sounds like--"

"It is what it is, Dark! Zelda wishes that I slay you!"

"_What_?" I shrieked, jumping to my feet. "And who is this oh-so-mighty Princess Zelda that she can order my death?"

Link stared at the fire. "...I no longer know."

I wanted to scream at him, to demand why the princess thought I needed to be killed. But _Link _wasn't the one I wanted to scream at, no. It was _the princess_ I wanted to tear apart with my bare hands, partly for implying that I needed to die and partly for getting Link involved in this at all.

If that whiny little weakling of a princess wanted me dead, she could do the deed herself!

"She isn't as weak as you believe her to be, Dark," Link said. Huh. Apparently I'd either said that last bit aloud, or Link was getting as good at decoding my emotions as I was at his. "Seven years. I slept; she fought."

"She hid, you mean," I said with a snort, thinking back to the scrawny little Sheikah I'd met exactly once. "I could take her."

Link shook his head. "Aye, and then every living soul in Hyrule would be after you for harming their Princess."

I snarled. "So, let me get this straight. Because I exist and therefore you aren't as pure and innocent as she wants you to be, I have to die. Isn't that just lovely? At least now I see why you haven't talked to me in half a moon..."

"Aye... I believed that mayhap the Princess would forget about her orders if I attended to all of my duties. It seems that she refuses to forget such things."

"Obviously! Let me guess. Tonight was the ultimatum?"

"Aye." Link stabbed the fire with his stick.

I sat back down next to him. "And what happens if you fail to accomplish this task for your princess?"

Link didn't answer, instead stabbing the fire again. His entire body was tense. I was just about to ask him a second time when he spoke, his voice low.

"I have until first light to return to Hyrule Castle with proof of your death... or I will be thrown in the dungeons while her guards do what I could not."

"_Goddesses damn it_."

"That is how I feel as well."

I scowled at the fire. "So, in other words, we have until dawn to figure out how to fake my death. You are aware that I'd much rather just stalk in there and rip her pretty little head off, aren't you?"

"We cannot attack Zelda, Dark. I have no desire to become a criminal." Link climbed to his feet and walked back in the direction he'd come from, retrieving his sword, shield, and pack, none of which I'd heard him drop. Damn, he was getting stealthy on me.

He walked back over to the fire, flopped back onto the ground, and started pawing through his gear. "A single thrust through the heart should suffice as proof..."

"It needs to be bloody. A chest wound bleeds like a stuck pig," I commented dryly, wondering what he was planning.

"I am aware of that. I have a fairy," he muttered, holding up the bottle as proof.

"Actually, looks like you have two." I smirked. I'd figured out his plan and decided to make my own modifications. "Do you _need_ either of those in the next little while?"

"I can always acquire more." He frowned at me. "Why would I need both of them?"

"You don't need _both._ I need one; you need one."

"Dark..." Link climbed to his feet.

"Oh, come on! This'll be great! We play the part of tragic lovers and both die by one blade!"

"...except we have fairies who shall revive us instantly. Methinks you've spent far too much time listening to Malon." He threw his stick into the fire.

"For your plan to work, _Sir Knight_," I grinned as he winced, "we need a _very_ bloody tunic. So if one of us is getting stabbed anyway, why not both of us?"

Link just looked at me like I'd gone mad. "I fail to see why we must both take a sword to the chest."

"For one, as I said. We can be tragic lovers. _Two_, I don't plan on taking one to the _chest_, idiot. I plan on taking one to the gut. Much less immediately fatal."

"And infinitely more painful," he observed.

I grinned broader. "Know this from experience, do you?"

"Aye. And you can thank the King of Evil for giving me that experience. I have very good reasons for keeping fairies with me, you know." He scowled. "I still don't see why we both have to get impaled. Must we do everything together?"

I threw my hands in the air. "Okay, fine! I'll take the blade to my gut and you just... what? Stand there and look pretty?"

"Swords do not thrust themselves, Dark."

"Depends on what kind of 'sword' we're talking about."

Link shook his head. "I do not have time to bicker! We have very little time and a lot to do. If this doesn't convince Zelda, then..."

"All right, you win." I stood up, spreading my arms wide. "Impale me on your mighty sword, O great Knight!"

He drew his sword and then threw me one of the bottled fairies. "You've spent _entirely _too much time listening to Malon. Life is nowhere near that romantic."

"Tell me about it. My Knight doesn't wear armor at all, let alone shining armor." I tucked the bottle into my belt.

"My shield is reflective," Link said, glaring. "And I refuse to sweep you off your feet."

"Ah! That hurts, you know? All I want is a moment of romance before I die..."

Link raised the sword to the sky. "Why must I love one so melodramatic? You aren't dying, and I am in no mood to wax poetic about the sword I'm about to thrust through you!"

I grinned. "Pity, that. I think this is intriguing."

"The fact I'm about to nearly kill you is _intriguing_? Dark, you are even stranger than I'd previously thought."

"Link, I care not for tenderness."

"I do!"

"Then do it!" I yelled at him. He was about to lose his nerve, except I wasn't about to let him. "Or would you rather the princess does this?"

That got through. My grin didn't falter as he stalked up to me and readied his blade for a thrust. His eyes met mine. He looked incredibly pained. I just shrugged.

"You may care not for tenderness, Dark, but..." Link stepped up and in one incredibly fluid motion, he thrust the sword through my stomach and pressed his lips to mine.

Link was right; gut wounds _hurt_. It wasn't immediately fatal, though; I knew that. I also knew that this moment was perfect. A crazy thought, yes, but this was _it_, that perfect mix of love and hate and mercy and force and warm lips and cold steel...

...this was _us_ confined to a single heartbeat.

He pulled back, withdrawing the blade and throwing it aside. "Dark!"

"I'm fine..." I pressed both hands against the wound. There was something he'd forgotten. I staggered over to where he'd thrown his tunic and surcoat.

"You don't look fine!" He ran over to me, just as I reached down and ripped both pieces of clothing with my bloody hands. "What are you doing? Stay still!"

He knelt before me and yanked out the cork holding a fairy in a bottle. As she flew around me and healed the wound, I reached up and slapped him with both hands, clawing at his face with one and grabbing at his neck with the other, my hands leaving long bloody smears wherever they touched.

And then I laughed. I laughed because this was us embodied and I'd never lose this. Even if this plan failed. Even if Princess Zelda sent all of Hyrule after me.

Link stared at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Dark, what is it?"

I glanced over at the other fairy in a bottle sitting over by the fire. "Ever feel perfect, Link?"

He just stared at me, shocked -- no, I realized, in wonder. I kept laughing as I went over and picked up his sword. I kept laughing as I walked back over to him.

And I kept laughing as I reversed the situation on him. Perfection didn't care about the details, it seemed...

xXx

Appropriately enough, I waited for him in the Kakariko Graveyard, sitting on the fence by the entrance to the Shadow Temple. I didn't even bother turning around when I heard the soft, mournful melody of the Nocturne of Shadow.

"So, how'd it go?"

Link walked over and leaned against the railing next to me. "As well as could be expected of such things. You're dead to her, now." He looked over and grinned. "My plan worked."

"Maybe so, but..." I leaned in close to him and nipped at the tip of his nose. "I still like my plan better. Admit it. Last night was perfect."

"Mmm," was all Link had to say. He climbed up on the railing beside me. "I still fail to see how we could both get impaled at once."

"I can think of a way, you know."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least, Dark. You know, I think I understand why Zelda wished you dead."

"Oh? And why might that be?" I said flatly.

He turned to me and smiled. "You and I seem to hurt each other as much as we love each other."

"Well, how does that saying go? 'You always hurt the ones you love?'" I said with a chuckle.

"I doubt that is what is intended by that."

I shrugged. "I don't care. Like I said, tenderness doesn't matter. Love does. What do you think?"

"I believe I prefer my 'love' with a bit more tenderness than you." He hooked his feet through the fence, leaned back, and stretched. I watched his torn clothing move, showing the bloody skin beneath. Neither of us had bothered to clean any of the blood off; he needed it to fake the fight, and I just didn't care. It was oddly fitting, the two of us bloody in the graveyard.

After all, we'd both died last night.

"Maybe that's true, Link, but I still think we can compromise."

"I believe we can." And we both sat there on the railing, watching the sunbeams slowly creep across the graveyard towards us.


	5. Procession

_Author's Notes: This one's a bit different from the others. I'm not really sure how to explain this one. But I managed to handle the theme without resorting to major AU, and I like the feel of this piece, so it stays. _

Title: Procession  
Theme: #17 - kHz (kilohertz)  
Rating: T  
Summary: Echoes of the past resonate within the notes of an ocarina...

* * *

The Shadow Temple had always unnerved him somewhat, partly due to all the living dead things it seemed to contain. There was something else that unnerved him even more when he'd first gone in there: the sounds. Not the fact that there were sounds nor the fact that the sounds weren't natural. No, he had loathed the way that every little sound, no matter how tiny, seemed to come back at him. It was as if the Temple had been designed to be as acoustic as possible, amplifying every tiny little sound across the massive caverns and down the twisting halls. 

Now, the evil was no more. The living dead things had either returned to their graves or been destroyed by sacred steel, taking their unearthly voices with them. It made things worse. Now there wasn't even the whispers of those long dead to cover any echoes or dull the acoustics of the Temple.

He sat down at the base of a statue, looking across the gaping chasm to the doorway. Once, he'd had to cross that chasm with his Hover Boots. Today, this statue was far enough. Besides, Dark had taken the Hover Boots and gone ahead to scout out the rest of the Temple to make sure that all of the evil beasts were gone.

Link leaned back against the statue's base and pulled out his ocarina. He'd gotten relatively skilled with the instrument over his travels, and since the end of his quest, he'd been coming up with his own little melodies on it. There hadn't been enough time to really let him create much, but that hadn't stopped him.

The soft notes of his ocarina seemed far too loud, echoing off the walls. He didn't play anything in particular, just soft notes in a somewhat-decent melody. Time just faded away. There was only Link and his ocarina and the echoing notes.

Slowly, he started rocking back and forth as the notes began to gain cohesion, joining together to create a low, mournful melody. He closed his eyes and let his body move as it wished, swaying gently to a rhythm he didn't know yet somehow played.

The song began to speed up, even though he didn't know why; he tried to figure it out even as his fingers kept moving across the small, smooth instrument.

Link was so lost in his song that even when he heard the familiar sliding steps of the Hover Boots approaching him, he didn't slow. He heard Dark call his name, but the melody flowing through him didn't falter.

After a moment, when he was beginning to think Dark had given up on him and left again, a second ocarina joined in. The tiny part of Link's mind that wasn't currently lost in the strange song remembered Zelda telling him that he could keep the Ocarina of Time, at least for the moment, as he had earned the right to carry it. He remembered giving his old Fairy Ocarina to Dark. He remembered teaching his dark twin how to play.

And now, for some reason Link couldn't even begin to fathom, they were both sitting on the floor in one of the Shadow Temple's large, empty rooms playing a song neither of them knew. His best guess was that the spirits in the area were behind this, but he finally gave up trying to reason through this and focused on the music itself.

The melody had a strange rhythm to it, sounding almost like a march. But it was slightly too slow to be a war march; the only other alternative he could come up with was a funeral procession. It hit him, then, that he was playing a dirge. The confusion he'd felt vanished with that realization, and he just let himself go completely.

That was when the voices joined in, hundreds and hundreds of voices he didn't recognize, singing along in a language he didn't understand. The sound grew louder and louder, as some of the singers began to wail loudly, their screams and cries echoing through the room. Beneath him, the hard stone shook from hundreds of footsteps.

And louder and louder and louder still it grew, until the very air was vibrating and every ounce of his being was filled with sadness. He felt tears coming from his eyes as he joined in the mourning over a loss he never knew but very much felt.

Finally, it was all too much for Link. His throat clenched tight from the lump that had been building over the last however long. He lowered the ocarina from his lips and started sobbing himself, his body shaking even as it continued its rocking. He could still hear an ocarina playing the dirge from somewhere nearby, its notes crystal clear over the din of all the mourners.

And then the other ocarina stopped, too. The mourners still screamed and wailed, and the few who could still sing still sang. The whole Temple felt like it was shaking now; Link wondered if it was going to collapse and bury them all.

Someone brushed past him, then, althought Link didn't bother to look up. The procession was moving towards the door. Hands gently patted his head and shoulders. Someone squeezed one of his hands in support. Another someone pressed a gentle kiss of thanks to his cheek.

The sound slowly faded as the last of the procession headed through the door and deeper into the Temple. The shaking slowed and then stopped, as did his tears. He sat there, still slightly rocking back and forth, his head down. Link stared at the ocarina in his hands.

"Link," Dark's voice was right next to him and yet very far away, doubling itself as it echoed off the walls. "Tell me you just felt that."

Link couldn't answer; the lump in his throat was still so tight that all he could do was breathe.

"Tell me you just took part in that. Tell me we just played a dirge for a bunch of spirits! Link, please," Dark's voice was shaking, "tell me I didn't just imagine that.

"They were touching me, Link. One of them told me thanks. They were ghosts; they were spirits. They still talked like people and moved like people and why are they still here? What happened here? It was almost as if they wanted me to come with them, but they knew that I had to stay here. Tell me that just happened!"

Link finally raised his head. Dark was pacing next to him, ocarina in hand. Dark glanced wildly around the room, and he looked like... like he'd just seen a hundred ghosts.

"These weren't Poes, Link! These were still people, somehow... It was almost like they were playing through us or something. You were playing, right? That was you I heard, wasn't it?" Dark walked over and knelt in front of Link, waving a hand in front of his face. "Link? Link, you're not dead, are you?"

Dark leaned in. "Link? Come on, say something."

"The Shadow Temple..." Link finally said, "home to Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred."

"Then all of those people died because of..." Dark turned away. "They were trying to pull me with them."

"And I as well."

"Why couldn't they do it? I mean, we've both got blood on ours hands, and I'll admit to my own share of hatred..."

"I know not." Link slowly climbed to his feet. "Mayhap we were not meant to go with them. Mayhap this is but a warning." He reached up and felt his cheek. There was nothing there, but there was a numb spot where the one spirit had kissed him.

"A brief touch of death, huh?" Dark shivered. "Personally, I think I prefer being alive. That's death?"

Link started towards the door, sliding the ocarina back into a pouch. "I believe there are many kinds of death. This was merely one of them. You may do what you wish, but I am leaving this place now."

"I'm coming with you. I want away from this place."

"And let us both hope neither ends up in such a place..." Link said, his voice little more than a whisper.

Dark nodded. "Aye."


	6. Number Game

_Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, Angevar. _

Title: Number Game  
Theme: 10 - #10  
Rating: T  
Summary: The games that Heroes play...

* * *

Peace leads to lazy days. Lazy days lead to bored heroes. And bored heroes lead to interesting games. 

He smiles as he picks the arrows. Five for him, five for me. We're out at the Gerudo Fortress, at the archery range. Sure, it's technically a _horseback_ archery range, but none of the Gerudo are using it today and we're looking for targets.

We're alone today. That's unusual for the Fortress; normally we've got at least one Gerudo following us around. Link thinks they just want to make sure we aren't causing trouble. I think they're admiring the handsome twins. Today, however, the Gerudo are practicing something and they're all busy. I don't mind at all.

After all, that means I have the view all to myself. Link's not wearing a shirt at all, just his breeches and his gloves. I'm dressed the same, although I have my breeches rolled up to above my knees. We're both barefoot; the archery range is in a shaded canyon, so while the sand and rocks beneath our feet are warm, as is everything, it's not overly so.

Link sets the arrows carefully on the ground except for two. He walks down to the target we'll be using and starts pacing off the distance. He's well-built, but not overly so, and there's both strength and grace in every little move he makes. Even the way he walks speaks of his courage, every step echoing his triumphs. I love watching him, not that I'll ever admit it.

He reaches the one hundred and fiftieth pace and sticks an arrow into the sandy ground. He turns and paces ten steps to the side and sticks the second arrow down. Then he picks up four more arrows and sticks them around the arrow on the right.

I claim my other four and stick them by the arrow on the left. "Ready for this, Hero?" I ask with a smirk.

"Aye," he says with a smile. "I shall even let you go first."

I laugh. This will be fun. I nock an arrow and aim it at the target. "Ten. Ten cuccos after us at once on our last trip to Lon Lon Ranch." The arrow flies straight and true, striking the target with a soft _thunk_.

The game is a simple one, more to occupy our minds than our hands, although it does help our archery. Ten arrows fly to their target, each sent off with a number and an event in our lives. At least, that's how we decided this ten minutes ago. I'm not quite sure how I'll make every number from one to ten tie into my life, but, well, half of those are Link's problem.

"Nine," his voice is soft as he aims his shot. "Nine Kokiri swarming us for stories when we went back with Saria." _Thunk._

I look to the sky for a moment, thinking. "Eight," I finally say, aiming another arrow. "Eight times we got lost in the Haunted Wasteland. Damned leevers." _Thunk._ I picture the arrow pinning a leever to the ground and laugh.

"Thank the Goddesses for the Requiem of Spirit," Link says in response, smiling.

"That's the truth! I never want to enter that place again!" I chuckle. "Your turn, Hero."

"Must you call me that? I vastly prefer my name," he mumbles. "Seven. Seven sages to seal the King of Evil." _Thunk._ The arrow flares with a flash of light as it strikes.

"Six. Six Sacred Medallions of power to aid the Hero." _Thunk_. I grin. "Shame you gave those back."

"I have no need for them as of now. They were also quite heavy." He looks at me and shakes his head with a chuckle. "Five. Five temples I cleared of evil." _Thunk_.

"Oh? Don't tell me you've forgotten how I helped you with two and a half of those."

"Aye, and I recall nearly falling into a void as well. If you could penetrate the illusions without the Lens of Truth, why did you not give to someone who could not?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize you needed it until you slipped." I clear my throat, trying to rid my mind of the image of Link slipping on the lip of a gaping chasm. I don't really understand it; I can watch him risk his life in a myriad of ways -- and I have -- but the thought of him falling to his death just scares me. Not that I'll ever admit to it.

"Dark, it's your turn," Link says softly.

"Oh? Right. Sorry, lost in a memory there."

Link smiles. "Best not to dwell on such things. I've stared death in the face far too many times to even begin to count."

I nod and raise my bow. Yes, dwell on better things. Ah, there's one! "Four. Four words you said to me in the Room of Illusions: '_All right. Let's go_.'" _Thunk_. I make it an Ice Arrow for effect, watching as the target freezes over and then slowly begins to thaw. A small cloud of steam rises into the air.

"I said more than that."

"Not much, Link," I say flatly. "Even now, you rarely talk except when it's just you and me. Why? Are you that shy?"

"There is power in silence, Dark. I can tell much about a person by the manner in which he speaks and moves while speaking." He stares at the target in the distance. "Only those who listen can hear the words unsaid."

I toss my hair over my shoulder. I'm beginning to see why Link wears his in a ponytail -- much easier to control. "I didn't think you liked to wax poetic."

"I don't." He looks at me for a moment and then nocks another arrow. "Three. Three Goddesses who created Hyrule, left the Triforce, and watched over me. Din, Nayru, Farore." Magic crackles across his fingers as he speaks, red, blue, green. _Thunk_. Sparks fly from the target as it hits.

And then he stares at his right hand. I don't even need to look to know the Triforce of Courage is flaring; I can feel the tingling in my own hand. I'm not quite sure what this means, and I'm not certain I really want to know. Link's gaze rises to the sky, and I watch his lips move, mouthing words I can't hear.

We aren't alone anymore. I can't see anyone, but I feel eyes on me. It is a feeling that is both friendly and unnerving. I hate being watched.

I turn back to Link and watch him. He's praying, I finally realize, although I can't tell why or what he's saying. The eyes I feel on me... are they those of his Goddesses? And why would They be interested in me? Sure, I swear by Them, but I have never actually, well, worshipped Them.

Perhaps today is a good day to start. I glance over at Link again, watching as he bows his head and draws something over his chest. A triangle. I bow my head.

"Din, Nayru, Farore, since You came for him," I say softly, "thank You. For him." I draw the triangle over my chest, hoping I have the motion correct, and then look up.

"Dark? Were you just...?" Link looks amazed.

I just shrug. "Maybe. Does it matter?"

"I didn't think you believed in the Goddesses."

"Well, I didn't think you could talk when we first met either. Some things change."

He smiles. "Mayhap they do."

I grin at him and nock my last arrow. Two. What can I say about two? Well, I can think of many things to say involving the number two, and most of those aren't the least bit decent. "Two. Two heroes of Hyrule." _Thunk._ I turn to him and wink. He just stares back at me, confused. He is so cute when he's totally lost.

"I..."

"What's the matter? Don't I count as a hero? I do believe that I helped you with a fair part of your quest, didn't I?"

"Aye, but... I am a bit unsure of your being called a 'hero'."

"Well, yeah, maybe I'm stretching it a little, but does it matter? Do you have a better idea for 'two'?" I scowl.

"Hmm... I may just." He walks over and stands right in front of me, those perfect blue eyes of his seeing right through me. "Two sides of one coin."

And then he kisses me. The little part of me that doesn't immediately start kissing him back wonders how he learned how to kiss like this. And how I learned how to kiss like this. I know I've never kissed anyone besides him, and he's so innocent I can't see him giving out so much as a peck on the cheek...

An idea comes to me and I smile against his lips. Thank the Goddesses, indeed.

Link is rougher than he usually is, his fingers clawing at my back and hair as he kisses me like he's trying to take my lips off. I don't mind at all; I get rough back. I break the kiss and trail my tongue down the side of his neck. I nip at his shoulder. From the way my back feels, he's actually leaving scratches there. I smirk, not that he can see me, and start roughly kissing the side of his neck.

If Link wants to mark me, I am more than willing to mark him back. Let all of Hyrule know that their precious Hero of Time isn't innocent. He's _mine_. Link flinches in my arms and gasps my name in surprise. His skin gives beneath my teeth; I taste blood. I pull back and lap at the bite, blood and sweat mingling together. Then I press my lips to the bite before straightening up and looking at him.

Link raises a hand to the bite, as if he can't believe it's there. But it's there, all right. Blood starts to trickle in a slim trail down to his collarbone and down his chest. It's a harsh contrast between the red blood and his fair skin. He looks dazed, his gaze alternating between his bloody fingers and my face. My bloody eyes.

Then the dazed look fades, being replaced by something I don't quite know.

And he smirks at me. Link is not supposed to smirk, not unless he's driving a sacred blade through a pigman's head. He's also not supposed to be stealthy or to talk or to claw at me so hard I bleed... I must be rubbing off on him. And he on me, it seems.

"To finish, Dark: one," Link says triumphantly. "One Hero of Hyrule." _Thunk._ The arrow explodes in a flash of brillant light, sparks of all colors flying in all directions as the target shatters from the blow.

"Thanks be to the Goddesses," I say, softly, reverently, though whether I speak of the arrow or the kiss or the view I don't really know.

I do know this has been a most intersting game.


	7. Size Matters

Title: Size Matters  
Theme: #28 - Wada Calcium CD3 (a type of calcium pill)  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Dark discovers Link's one real sore spot.

* * *

_Even a Hero can be insecure..._

I stared down into the bag at the small pellets. They were white and almost chalky looking, and they smelled of medicine and the hag's shop and, oddly enough, fish. I glanced around to ensure that I was still alone -- which I was -- and pulled one from the bag.

It wasn't very large, about the size of a small seed. I popped it into my mouth and followed it with a sip of water, washing it down my throat. Then I quickly closed the small bag and thrust it back into my pouch.

And then I grabbed at my glass and drained it. _Disgusting!_ This thing tasted like medicine and ground up fish and something bitter that I couldn't identify. I made a mental note to drink plenty of water with these things and tried to not sound as if I was gagging.

"Link?"

Dark. Damn him and his stealthy ways! I hadn't even heard him coming!

"Link?" Dark leaned in close. "What was that?"

"Nothing." I wasn't in the mood to be taunted over this.

"Liar." He sat down next to me, one eyebrow raised. "What did you just take?"

"I told you. Nothing."

"Oh, come on. Don't make me find out the hard way, Link."

"You would not _dare_--" I was cut off when he pounced. Obviously, he would dare. He shoved me out of my chair on onto the floor, and by the time I was able to get him off of me, he had a small bag in his hands.

"Ooh! Look what I found! What prize do I get to -- ew! This smells like dead fish! What foul creation is this?"

"Nothing." I sat up and stared at the floor.

Dark flopped into the other chair, waving the bag in the air. "Really? I didn't realize you could put nothing in a bag. Or that nothing smelled like fish or looked like medicine. Now, come on," he smirked. "You can tell me."

"No." No, I really couldn't.

"I'm going to find out one way or the other. You do know this will get harder the longer you drag this out, right?"

"Aye." I didn't look up.

"All right then. Decision made. Tell me what this is."

"No."

Dark threw his arms up into the air. "Link! Come on! It isn't like I just asked you to kiss Ganon or anything! All I want is to know what these little white things are."

"_Kiss Ganon_? Must you say such absurd things? What business is it of yours what something in my possession is?" I leapt to my feet and stalked over to the window, throwing it open, staring out in hopes of finding something to get the image of Ganon puckering his piggy lips out of my head.

And I'd thought the _pills _had been disgusting.

The bustle of the market floated up from the crowds below. Castletown was still rebuilding, but most of it had been restored and the people had returned. It was almost as I remembered it...

"Link, I know you're trying to ignore me."

I turned around as Dark pulled one of the pellets out of the bag. "What are you doing? That doesn't belong to you!"

He just smirked. "You won't tell me what they are, so I'm going to take one and find out!"

"Very well. Do as you please." I turned my attention back out the window.

"Damn it, Link."

"Damn it, Dark," I snapped back. "I do not wish to speak of this."

"Well, _I_ do." He walked over and stood right behind me. "Why are you being so defensive about this?"

I didn't answer.

"Din, Nayru, and Farore, what do I have to do to get a simple answer from your Hero?" Dark put a hand on my shoulder. "Open your mouth and talk, Link! I demand to know what's got you so pissy!"

I whirled around, meeting his gaze. "Must you be so crude? This is a personal matter!"

"_Link_, look who you're talking to. I'm your damned shadow! How personal does this have to be to be kept from _me_?"

"It is the fact that you _are_ my shadow that is the problem!"

Dark stared at me. I blinked, inwardly kicking myself.

"Wait. Are you saying that you don't _want_ me? Or are you doing to act like the princess now and get pissy because I'm your shadow?"

"That is most certainly _not_ what I mean!"

He crossed his arms and glared at me. "Then what do you mean?"

There was no getting around this, it seemed. I stood in front of him, put a hand on the top of my head, and moved it over towards him. My hand struck his forehead.

Dark blinked. Then he blinked again. The sneer on his face changed to a smirk. And then he started laughing.

"_That's_ the problem?"

I slammed the shutters closed. "What is so funny?"

"You're jealous because I'm taller!" He staggered backwards, trying not to fall to the floor. "This is rich!"

I just glared at him while he attempted to regain his composure, or at least what little composure he normally had. "Dark, that isn't the slighest bit amusing."

"Says you! I never realized the Hero of Time was sensitive about his height!"

I glared harder. "I am _not_ sensitive about my height."

Dark just looked at me. "Yes, you are."

"No, I am quite annoyed that _you_ are taller than I. Other than that one detail, I have no problems with my height. I'm average height, more or less."

"Oh, so what is it? You don't like having to look up at me?"

"If you are truly my double, why are you taller? Should we not be the same height?"

Dark smirked. "Shadows are always taller. And besides, I've only got, what? Less than half a hand on you? Is it really that bad?"

"Aye." I crossed my arms and glared over at the table and the small bag on it.

"Wait. Then what are the stinky little pellets for?"

I sighed. There wasn't really any reason left to not tell him. "They aid growth."

He snickered. I punched his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and punched back. And onto the floor we went in another wrestling match. It was rather one-sided, as I was very annoyed while Dark could barely fight since he was fighting his laughter. I won easily, pinning Dark to the floor. He just grinned up at me.

"And here you are worried about being shorter." Dark said with a small sneer. "I think that you're making too big of a deal out of--"

I was tired of listening to his voice, so I leaned down and kissed him. Hard.

Dark shoved me off, sending me to the floor with a yelp, and grabbed a glass of water. I sat up -- I was going to have an interesting bruise on my shoulder in the morning -- and watched him.

He was apparently trying to rinse something out of his mouth. I chuckled to myself. Apparently I hadn't gotten my mouth as free of that taste as I thought I had.

"Ah, Goddesses, that's disgusting! They taste even worse than they smell! I can't believe I let you kiss me!" He whirled around to glare at me. He would have looked quite intimidating if he didn't look so nauseous. The pill hadn't tasted _that_ bad when I took it.

"I believe you quite deserved that," I said with a slight smirk. "And they do not taste that horribly, so stop acting as a child."

"Why you little..." Dark stopped, and then he smirked. "And you're worried about being shorter than me? Apparently you're just devious enough to make up for it."

I stood up. True. What was it I'd heard someone in the Market say once? 'It's not what one has; it's how one uses it'? My smirk deepened. It seems I didn't need those pills after all. I'd need to be careful in disposing of them, as Dark would most likely want to use them to get revenge for this. First, however, I didn't think he'd really suffered enough for the humilation yet.

"Aye, it seems that I am." And then I strode forward and, before Dark could react, I kissed him again.


	8. The Edge of the World

"The Edge of the World"  
Theme: #8 - our own world  
Rating: M  
Summary: Link and Dark both cross boundaries as the two leave for a new land.

* * *

It had been a long climb, as there was no trail leading the way we wanted to go, but we finally made it. We stood south and east of Death Mountain, on a high ridge. To the west, Hyrule Field was barely visible beyond the mountains we'd crossed. And to the east, a massive forest, larger than Kokiri Forest, stretched out as far as I could see, with only a few small hills near the base of the ridge line and the blue line of a meandering river to break the _green_.

I looked back towards Hyrule Field. It didn't look quite as inviting as the forest below me, but I knew the Field. I didn't know this forest, not even its name. It seemed so far down to where the trees began.

"Wow! Look at that! There's nothing like _that_ in Hyrule, now is there?"

"Nay, there is not," I replied slowly, carefully sitting down. I didn't feel as dizzy when I sat as I did when I stood...

"Isn't this great? We're at the very edge of Hyrule now, aren't we?"

"The edge of the world..." I murmured, closing my eyes and trying to ignore the sudden thought of falling forever into the void beyond the edge of everything.

"The edge of _your_ world, you mean," Dark said with that smug tone in his voice. "It's the edge of adventure."

"It's the edge of a knife..." I opened my eyes and turned towards him. He stared eastward, grinning.

"A knife? What does that mean? Come on, get up; if we hurry, we can get to the trees before sunset."

I stayed sitting, shifting my gaze from him to the trees. "And how are we supposed to get there? We are standing atop a mostly sheer ridge."

"There's a path of sorts over there," Dark said simply. "Looks like it follows the curve of the ridge down. Come _on_."

I glanced back towards the Field. Once we started down the path, I wouldn't be able to see it anymore. Would I ever see it again?

Dark cleared his throat. "Are you _coming_? You're acting like a little kid!"

"Hyrule is my homeland," I snapped. "I have never been beyond its borders."

"Did you act this way when you left Kokiri Forest?"

I didn't answer.

"I'm willing to say you did. Think back: was leaving the forest really so bad?"

I stared at Hyrule Field.

"It's not like you're the only one who's ever felt that way. How do you think I felt in the Water Temple, huh? I'd never been out of that room until I left it with you."

"You didn't act as if you were afraid."

"Because I wasn't!" He was behind me now. "Sure, I was a little nervous, but I also _knew_ there was more to the world than that stupid room. And I wanted to see every last inch of it." His arms wrapped around my waist. "You know the feeling, don't you? The thrill of exploration..."

"...Aye..." I closed my eyes and relaxed into his embrace. "I still feel that I am standing on the edge of the world about to fall."

"The edge of Hyrule, yeah, but not the edge of my world."

"What?"

"This is my world," Dark said. He turned around, taking me with him, to face eastward. "And _this_ is my world, too. I'm not at the edge of my world, only one kingdom."

"Your world?"

"Yeah. My world. Not Ganon's world or Zelda's world or anyone else's world. _Mine_. I can wander anywhere I choose, and I will. I'm going to see every last bit of my world." He leaned in and nipped at my ear before whispering, "Are you coming with me?"

"I... do not know... What if I never see Hyrule again?"

Dark sighed. "Sure, like we're never going to go back and visit. Of course you'll see Hyrule again. We haven't finished exploring there, have we? But right now, I want to go explore over there!" He pointed at the horizon.

I stared at my boots, trying to ignore the feel of his arms around me. "Then go."

"Damn it, Link. What is your problem?"

I took a slow, deep breath before whispering "I'm afraid."

Dark tightened his grip on my waist and leaned back, lifting me off the ground. Then he walked towards the edge of the ridge.

"What are you _doing_? Put me down!"

"No!" Dark snapped. "Look. You're safe, right? You trust me, don't you?"

I closed my eyes again. "Back away, please..."

"Look, I'm not going to drop you. You aren't going to fall." He backed away, slowly, and then set me back on the ground. He didn't loosen his grip, though, instead burying his face in my hat. "I'm here."

"I know you're there. I can feel you."

"That's not what I mean, Link! I'm here; you're here. Neither of us is alone. I don't care if you're scared, but damn it, don't let it stop you. I've seen you push on when you were terrified before; why aren't you doing that now?"

"I have never done anything like this before, that's why!"

"That's a bad argument! Had you ever done anything like _killing a pig-man_ before? No? You did _that_! You pushed past all of that fear!"

"I did that for Hyrule! For Zelda! For all of my friends!"

Dark growled. "You didn't do any of that for yourself?"

"No..."

"Selfless son of a _bitch_!" Dark muttered. I didn't think he meant for me to hear it, but with him so close, I couldn't _not_ hear. "Do you _ever_ do anything for _yourself_?"

"Of course I do. I take care of myself."

"Do you? Do you ever do something just because you want to, or is everything motivated by someone else?"

"As I said, I take care of myself."

Dark snarled. I felt him shift his weight and mine, rocking it all backwards. His arms dug painfully into my stomach as I was pulled down and back along with him. I heard him grunt, and then the wind was knocked out of me.

We lay there on the cool, hard, smooth ground, Dark beneath me. He still hadn't loosened his grip much; the impact had made him lose his grip for a few seconds, but as soon as he'd caught his breath, he'd grabbed me again. It was an odd feeling, laying there being held onto like this.

Above us, a few clouds floated lazily eastward across the vast blue sky.

Dark finally loosened his grip and let me climb off of him, but not before my mind had started seeing shapes in the clouds: this one looked like a fairy and that one looked like a castle and _that_ one looked like the Deku Tree Sprout... I staggered off of him and snapped my vision down to the forest, preferring the image of falling into the void to the memories of long, lazy days with Saria watching the clouds...

"Your princess isn't here, Link. Your kingdom isn't here. Your _destiny_ isn't here."

I glared at him as he did an easy handspring up to his feet. "Do you think I don't know that?"

"Back _there_," Dark pointed back at Hyrule Field, "you're the Hero of Time. But _there_," he pointed east, "you're just Link. _Pick one._ I don't even care which one."

"Wh...what?"

"Why didn't you let the princess send you back?"

"I... I cannot go back, because I am no longer the Link from that time. I cannot return to being a child, because I'm no longer a child. I'm... What if I remembered all of this? No one else would, yet I would remember every horrific sight, every battle, every day I spent covered in blood... A child is not meant to know that.

"Zelda wanted to give me back the time I'd lost, but it is but small compensation. What I _really_ lost was my child self, and that no one can give back. I'd rather just continue from here. Hyrule understands what I went through, at least a little. You understand what I went through. I have people I can talk to about it here... I wouldn't if I went back..."

"Good."

"What?"

Dark walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "And how did it feel when you walked away from the princess after that?"

I stared at the ground. "Confusing. At that moment, I was free to do as I pleased. But I've never _been_ free, not like this, and I didn't know what to do or where to go. I had seen an entire land that I'd never known existed before I stepped into it, but the entire time I was exploring the first time, I wasn't merely there to explore. I had to acquire this item and awaken the Sage and slay that evil..." I sighed. "And now, now that I have the time required to fully explore Hyrule, I cannot bring myself to do so. Every place has memories tied to it, memories of what I lost... or memories I would vastly prefer to forget."

He nodded. "Free. You can go _anywhere_ you want. You don't have to _do_ anything, just wander. That's why we should go east. You don't have any memories attached to that, do you?"

"I have never been there before; how can I?"

"Exactly! Come on; we're wasting daylight. We can go down and make camp and then follow that river to wherever it leads... And we'll just have to make up names for places as we go, at least until we find somewhere to get a map..." He grabbed my hand and started for the trail.

All I could do was let him drag me along. It couldn't be this easy, could it? To just walk away from _everything_? I looked back, catching one last glimpse of the green of Hyrule Field before another tug on my arm pulled me down below the ridge line.

We weren't in Hyrule anymore. We weren't falling, either. No, I was being led down a trail that sloped gently downwards. Walking. There was no final edge, no gaping abyss, no endless fall. If I closed my eyes, this could be anywhere, really. Yes, and if I just let my mind wander, this could be Dark leading me to that cave he'd found on Death Mountain that one night...

"_Do you _ever_ do anything for _yourself_?"_

I still wasn't doing anything. I was being led by the hand. I was walking with my eyes closed, letting someone else decide where to go! Granted, the person leading me _was_ Dark, but still. I took a deep breath and forced myself to open my eyes and look forward. We were nearing a bend in the trail, a spot wide enough for me to slip around Dark...

Which is exactly what I did. I slipped around him, grabbed _him_ by the arm, and kept walking. I also did my best to ignore the righteous smirk on his face and the sound of his very amused laughter. I didn't look back until we'd reached the forest.

Then I had to stop and look up at the ridge stretching high above us. From here, it did look like the edge of the world, a veritable wall reaching up to brush the clouds and keep the world in. But I knew there was more beyond it.

Could Zelda sense the Triforce of Courage if it wasn't in Hyrule? Would she think I'd died?

I pulled off my gloves and tucked them into my belt before holding my hands out in front of me, palms out. I could still see the faint outline of the Triforce on the back of my hand, so it seemed that the Triforce of Courage could leave Hyrule's borders. I'd half-expected it to vanish when I left.

Dark stood next to me and copied my pose. "What are you looking at?"

"I am merely checking something..." I scowled. "Why do you have a Triforce on your hand?" And he did, a mark identical to my own.

He just shrugged. "I'm your shadow, so why shouldn't I have one?" He wrapped his hand around mine. "The only things of ours that don't match are the newest of our scars." He nipped at my ear again.

"It is more than just some scars that don't match. Our hair, our eyes, even our skin are different colors. We don't have the same personality." I paused for a second. "And I don't attempt to eat your ears."

"And here I thought you liked it when I nibbled on you."

"I am merely pointing out the differences. You were in a hurry to reach the forest, and for what? Now you're just standing here wasting time." If I could keep him talking, he couldn't nibble on my ear like that. It wasn't that I didn't like him doing that, it's just that it made my stomach feel weird, all warm and tingly and almost like there were bugs flying around in my stomach.

Dark stopped nibbling on my ear, but he didn't move his head, so every word was accompanied by a little breeze of warm breath. And that only made the warm tingly feeling get worse. "I wanted to get off the ridge, is all."

"I remember you saying something about finding a safe location to make camp for the night." My cheeks felt hot.

"We can find camp later..."

I was still nervous about leaving Hyrule. Yes, that had to be the reason I felt like this. That was it. Just nerves, I told myself over and over. It had nothing at all to do with Dark's breath on my cheek or his hand sliding down my side...

"Mayhap we should find camp now..." I didn't wait for a reply; I just started walking.

Dark grabbed me from behind. "Now, now, there's plenty of time for that. It took me how long to talk you into coming down here? Now you're in a hurry to keep moving. I say we take our time exploring our little world."

I was blushing furiously now, and I didn't even know why. "I need to rest."

"And I want to _play_."

"We can play tomorrow, can we not?"

"Link, you don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Nay, and I don't believe I truly want to know. This doesn't involve getting impaled through the stomach, does it?"

He laughed and tightened his grip on my stomach. "Not exactly."

I wasn't sure I liked the sound of that. "Can it not wait?"

Dark looked thoughtful. "True, it would be a bit more comfortable on a bed... and there'd even be a frame..."

"I'm going to choose a place to camp now."

"Wait!" Dark stepped in front of me. "One last thing. Welcome to our world, Link." And then he kissed me.

The warm tingly feeling only got worse.


	9. Melts in Your Mouth

"Melts in Your Mouth"  
Theme: #23 - candy  
Rating: T  
Summary: Dark discovers chocolate... and how much fun he can have with it.

* * *

I sat down on the lip of the fountain and pulled my hat off. I hated the weather here; an hour ago, I'd had my hat pulled down to cover my ears so they didn't freeze in the wind. Now, the air was dead calm and I was getting more than a little hot.

It was a good thing Link was off restocking some of our supplies. If he saw me now, he'd just smile that little smile of his and say something like "You're the one who insists on wearing black no matter the weather." Which wouldn't really do much except make me shove him into the fountain in retaliation.

Or was that against the law here? I didn't know. I barely knew the laws of Hyrule, and besides, we weren't _in _Hyrule right now. Catalia or something like that, if I remembered right. That was where we were.

I'd finally managed to convince him that we needed to get outside Hyrule and explore, to go places where he wasn't the Hero of Time, places where we were just another pair of travelers. Cities fascinated me. There were so many people in such a small space!

Maybe that was where Link was, lost in the crowds somewhere. I idly pulled a small knife out of my pocket and started cleaning the dirt from beneath my fingernails. It wasn't _my _knife. Well, all right, it was _now_, but about half an hour ago it had belonged to some merchant or somebody. I didn't get a very good look at him until _after_ I'd ended the fistfight, and by then, his face was too bloody to really recognize. The knife hadn't been the only interesting thing he'd been carrying, either.

Three rings, an odd bracelet of sorts that made my arms tingle when I put it on, a couple keys, some rupees, and a small bag of tiny little balls wrapped in shiny paper. That little bag had worried me at first, as it reminded me of those weird 'growth pills' Link had that one time. Those things were the single most vile thing known to mortals. But _these_, these were sweet, some kind of semi-soft brown foodstuff that I liked.

I'd have to ask Link what they were whenever he got back. I scanned the crowd, catching a flash of green from nearby. Might not want to say _where_ I found this stuff. Link didn't like it when I stole things.

We'd gotten into a screaming match over that and somehow ended up compromising. He'd ignore my stealing as long as I didn't steal something from someone who needed it. Like I'd ever. The poor never had anything worth stealing, anyway. The merchants, on the other hand...

"Dark! I've been searching everywhere for you! What ever happened to 'meet 'neath the fountain'?"

I just glanced over at him and scowled. "What do you mean? I've been waiting here for a good half hour!"

He scowled back. "I see. Did you not say the fountain near the western gate? The knight?"

"Yeah, the knight. See? I'm sitting underneath--" I stopped when I turned towards the fountain... which was shaped like a fish. Well, damn. I'd been sitting at the wrong fountain. Must've gotten turned around after the fistfight.

Which reminded me...

"Well, I guess I got a little turned around. I was wondering: do you know what these are?" I held the bag out.

Link took the bag, but not before tapping the strange bracelet and giving me one of those looks that said he knew exactly where I'd gotten it. "Do you even know what enchantment that bracelet bears?"

"It's enchanted?" I figured that, especially with the weird tingling, but how'd he know?

"Aye. I can sense it from here." He opened the bag and pulled out one of the brightly-wrapped balls.

He never told me he could do _that_. "What's it do?"

Link ignored me, instead unwrapping the little smooth brown thing and popping it into his mouth. He seemed to like them as much as I did. "The enchantment feels as the one on my gauntlets. So I would propose that it is a means of increasing your strength."

That could be quite useful. I'd have to keep the bracelet when I hocked the rest of my loot. "Anyway, back to my original question: what are these things?"

"Chocolate," he said simply, wiping his mouth with the back of one glove.

"Chocolate?" I took the bag back and started to tie it to my belt, but he stopped me.

"No, keep it away from your body! It will melt if it becomes too warm."

"They will?"

"Aye, they will. And melting chocolate makes quite the mess."

I grinned. "You know about chocolate and never gave me any?"

"I have only been fortunate enough to have access to chocolate a couple brief times in my life, both of which were before I was even aware that you existed. Therefore, today is the very first time that chocolate, you, and I have been in the same location." Link looked over at me and popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Hey! Don't eat all of it!"

He just looked at me and smirked ever-so-slightly. "If we do not eat them now, this heat will make them all melt."

I raised an eyebrow and held the bag up over my head, taking full advantage of that half a hand I had over him. "Maybe I want them to melt."

"I highly doubt you do."

"Oh, really? And what if I _do_?"

He shook his head. "Then I shall let you clean the inevitable mess." He turned his back to me. "Do you wish to stay here tonight or shall we go find accommodations nearby?"

I slowly lowered the bag of chocolate. "What do you mean by 'nearby?' I'm tired of camping out."

"There are inns here. I fail to see why we could not simply rent a room."

"_A_ room?" I smirked. "Any reason you just want one?"

"I see no point in spending twice as much as is necessary. If you wish, you could rent a separate room..."

"Did I ever say I wanted a separate room?"

Link just shrugged and started walking.

By sunset we had gotten ourselves a room. Apparently, there was some big festival or market or something in town, so almost all the inns were full. So we _had_ to share a room whether we wanted to or not. I actually preferred it that way.

Link had disappeared to take advantage of the hot bath that came with the room after ordering me to stay in here and not cause trouble. Hmph. I never _caused_ trouble; I just took advantage of every little bit I found. Speaking of which... if Link wasn't here, I didn't have to share my chocolate with him...

I opened the bag and reached inside --

"Hey! My balls melted!"

"...I do believe that is why being hot-headed is a bad thing," Link said sagely, walking into the room with a perfectly straight face.

I _hated_ when he did that. I couldn't figure out if he _meant_ for that to sound like I took it or if he was too naive to notice. What was I saying? Link wasn't half as innocent as everyone back in Hyrule thought. That was the one thing he always beat me at; I could be as crude as I wanted to be, but _he_ could be crude _and_ polite.

He needed to teach me that trick, oh yes, he did. But right now I had more important things, like the squishy and sticky substance that enveloped my hand. Why had I taken my gloves off? My chocolate felt like mud, only worse. I pulled my hand out of the bag and scowled. It looked like mud, too.

I raised my chocolate-covered hand and gave it a lick. Well, it still _tasted_ like chocolate, at least.

"Link, how do I get this off?"

"I believe I said that I shall let you handle the mess, did I not?" He wasn't even _looking _my way, instead facing the window with a towel draped across his shoulders.

I licked my hand again, debating whether or not to walk over there and smear chocolate on him. No, then he'd disappear back to the bath and leave me to clean off my hand. Hmm, I could always put it on his... no. I'd never get his breeches off, and even if I did, he'd probably wriggle out of my grip... and the struggle would get chocolate everywhere except where I'd want it...

To do that, I'd have to plan ahead... ambush him when he was half-asleep or something... Yeah, that'd work. I grinned and licked my hand. In the meantime, I had a Hero to harass.

And so I slipped over to where Link was still standing by the window, grabbed him with my chocolate-free hand, and spun him around. Before he even had time to say anything, I kissed him. Hard but not too hard, and with just enough tongue to work.

Then I walked over and sat down on the bed, pretending to look at my hand but really judging his reaction.

Link just stared off into space for a few heartbeats, nervously licking his lips. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Dark... Was that necessary?"

I slowly ran my tongue down the back of one finger, watching him the entire time. "You decide."

Link licked his lips while he ran a hand through his hair. "When I said that you can handle this, I did not mean for you--"

"Mean for me to what? Don't worry, I'm cleaning up my mess." With that, I licked the back of another finger, doing it slower than I really needed to just so I could see the look in his eyes. He looked away, but not before I saw exactly what I had been looking for...

"Must you do it _that _way?" Link mumbled, suddenly seeming very interested in the towel around his neck.

I smirked and held my hand towards him. "Want some?"

He tensed, then, his hands clenching the towel. He opened his mouth as if to speak... only to grit his teeth and made some soft growl-like noise deep in his throat.

Slowly, methodically, I walked back over to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind and holding my chocolate-covered hand up to his face. "If you want some, all you have to do is ask..."

"_Nnn_..."

I slipped one fingertip between his lips and started rubbing it against his teeth. "Come on, you know you want it."

He tried to pull away, nipping at my finger to try to get me to give up. I'd been waiting for him to stop gritting his teeth, and first chance I got I slid my finger in more. Link grunted and started nibbling on my finger.

And all I could do was smirk when I felt his tongue on my skin. "See? Isn't my way much more fun than your boring way?" I pulled my finger out and held my hand up in front of us both. Between the two of us, there wasn't much chocolate left, really.

"I have half a mind that you did this deliberately, Dark."

"Hmm. Well, then, half your mind is wrong, 'cause this just happened." I nipped at his ear. "I'm not complaining that it did. Are you?"

He cleaned some more of the chocolate off my hand. "I don't recall ever saying anything that could be construed as a complaint." With that, he leaned back against me and kissed the back of my hand.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "Maybe we should do this more often..."

"If and only if you assist in cleaning any messes that result."

"I think I can agree to that... but you have to help, too."

"Very well."

And then we finished cleaning up my mess. I loved chocolate.


	10. Playing Heroes

"Playing Heroes"  
Theme #9 - dash  
Rating: M  
Summary: Link and Dark save Catalia... or not.

* * *

Fate loves Link. A bit too much, if you ask me. Why? Because Fate apparently can't even look beyond him and pick a hero native to the land in trouble. No, Link saved Hyrule, so Link can save Catalia. I think Fate needs a nice swift kick to the back of the head, and I am willing, ready, and able to deliver said kick.

Link, on the other hand, accepts this fool excuse, so here we are. "Here" is some ancient, ruined, half-buried temple complex, and by half-buried, I mean the place sits in this remote, mostly forgotten canyon that's half full of snow. And it's still snowing. Also: it's really damned _cold_ out here.

I wrap the thick cloak I'm wearing tighter around me as we pick our way slowly through the ruined buildings. Link is in the lead, because I have no clue where we're going. Whoever the source of information for this little quest is, he apparently doesn't like me, as all I know about this stupid place is what I've pried out of Link on the way here. And, naturally, he doesn't know all that much. He never stays long enough to get details.

I can live with that, I think. We've blundered our way through death and chaos and evil temples before, so why should this be any more of a challenge? Besides, right now, I don't care if the King of Evil Pigs is inside this temple somewhere waiting for his new playthings. I want _out _of the snow. The falling snow is melting on and soaking into my cloak, and I am _not_ fond of the chill that being soaked to the bone brings. That, and I'm a black speck on a white field, and I'm getting paranoid.

I swear to the Goddesses there's something watching us.

If Link feels the eyes, he doesn't act like it. Instead, he's still picking his way through the snowdrifts and crumbling walls, looking for something. A door is my guess. Or maybe a safe, defensible position. I don't dare ask; the only sounds are our muffled footsteps, and I don't want to break the near-silence with my voice. Not while I feel those eyes...

I barely hold back a shiver. Link has stopped now, his boots slowly sinking into the snowdrifts as he scans the area ahead of us.

"It should be right here," he says. He's speaking quietly, but his voice seems far too loud as it shatters the near-silence. As he speaks, the feeling of eyes fades, and I have to wonder if I imagined it. "This is where he said it would be." Link looks towards me with a confused look on his face. "Did we pass it?"

"You know, if I knew what this great mystical "it" was, maybe I could answer that," I snapped. Did I just hear a whistle?

Link scowls. "There is no need to be so rude."

"Says you. I'm freezing!"

He turned away and started walking. "You aren't the only one who dislikes this weather, but this is where the artifact rests."

"Artifact? I thought we were doing the whole "save the world" bit again."

"We are. Somewhere in this area lies an artifact that only a hero may reach. This artifact holds a great power, and the Royal Temple wishes to more properly seal it away that it is now."

I glare back. "A damn treasure hunt. I should've stayed back in town."

"If you feel that strongly, you may leave. I can handle this myself."

The eyes are back, glaring daggers at me. "Link, you idiot, we're being watched!"

He turns towards me, about to speak, but I never hear what he wants to say. Instead, somewhere behind me I hear the _twang_ of a bowstring. The arrow misses, lucky for me, but it flies dangerously close to my head and slices through a clump of my hair.

Link and I run in the direction we were facing as behind us, I hear more bowstrings. There's a wall ahead of us, and it looks big enough for both of us to hide behind --

The ground opens up beneath us, and before I can react, I'm falling into black.

xXx

I groan and sit up; it's dark down here. Too dark for Link, though I can see fine. Link? I glance around and see him a few feet from me, sprawled out on the snow-and-dust covered floor. I rush over to him; he's out but alive, and mostly unhurt, aside from a few small scratches.

Above us, whatever it was that we fell through is closed. We won't get out that way. I finally look around the room, seeing a single door, opening out into a long, narrow hallway that stretches further than even my eyes can see. Everything is covered with a thick layer of dust, and my footprints stand out clear as day.

Wherever we are, no one else has been here in a long time.

I stand and then stretch, ignoring the soreness in my shoulder. It's no warmer here than it was above, but at least there isn't any snow here, aside from what fell in with us. And I vastly prefer the cover of darkness to gleaming snow.

Sometime later -- it's hard to measure the passing of time when in total darkness -- I walk back into the room Link's in, finished with my exploration. The only exit I can find is a door behind these two _huge_ statues.

The statues themselves are no problem. I adjust my bracelet. Link has its enchantment right; like those gold gauntlets of his, the bracelet somehow enhances my strength. So I can move either of the statues.

The _problem_ is the simple fact that as soon as I let go of one statue, it immediately starts sliding back towards the other. The only way I can figure to get out would be if Link and I each pull one statue as far back as we can and then both run for the door. The door doesn't seem to be locked, so we should be able to get out that way.

...once Link decides to wake up, that is. He's still out cold. He isn't on the snow anymore, since I moved him, and instead he's in another room lying on some kind of table or another. I don't particularly care, as it's not the ground and it's not snow. His cloak lies atop him, draped over him to keep him warm. At least, I think it's keeping him warm.

After spending I don't know how long watching him sleep, I give up on being nice. I'm freezing, we're lost, and the only way to make sure he's all right -- not to mention the only way to _get out of here_ -- is for Hero-boy to wake up. I crack my knuckles. This won't be easy. It never is.

The easiest way to make Link wake up is to make a sound that isn't "normal" for the surroundings. In other words, sound like a potential threat. He acts like a deep sleeper, and he is, but he's also an incredibly light sleeper when it comes to danger. It's almost like he listens for specific sounds, and everything else gets ignored. And based on my experiences trying to wake him up, I'm part of "everything else."

This room also has several statues. I walk over to one, adjust my bracelet again, and start pushing, wincing at the loud screeching sound of metal against stone that echoes through the room. I keep pushing until the ringing in my ears forces me to stop, and then I turn back towards Link's makeshift bed.

He's still asleep. He hasn't even moved! I growl. I nearly deafen myself and he doesn't even have the good grace to _twitch_. I kick the statue hard in annoyance, shaking the dust from it. I rub at my eyes, because now there's dust in them and the tears running down my face are from the _dust_, damn it. I'm not crying. I _don't _cry.

"Wake up, you son of a bitch," I snap, my voice shaky. "Get up. We're getting out of here."

He doesn't move. I clench my fists. I want to hit something. No, I want to _kill_ something. Preferably one of the bastards who were shooting at us. I kick the statue again, this time as hard as I dare.

Something smacks my head and falls to the ground, metal chinging as it strikes the stone.

It's a necklace of some sort, a large, heavy, ornate pendant made from five different kinds of metal. I just stare at it. It looks ancient and powerful.

"Let me guess, _you're _what we're here for. Worthless piece of scrap!" And I kick it, sending it flying across the room. It flies in a much more graceful arc that I would think something that bulky could, curving downwards --

-- and smacking Link square in the face before bouncing off and falling to the floor again.

"Ow! What was that...?" Link mutters, sitting up andclutching at his face.

All I can do is laugh. I couldn't have aimed that better if I'd _tried_, and now Link's awake, and we can get out of here, and I found the artifact and...

"Dark? Are you hurt?"

I want to answer him, to say that he's the one who took hours to wake up, but I can't stop laughing. He's looking in my direction like I've gone mad, and for all I know, maybe I have. It doesn't matter. "Beside you," I manage to get out between laughter and gasping for breath. "On the floor."

Link half-climbs half-falls off the table -- oh, yeah, there _isn't _any light in here, is there? He feels around on the floor, and then he picks up the necklace, running his hands carefully over it. "The artifact! How did you? Where are you?"

I calm down long enough to say "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

xXx

Sometime later, we're in the room with the two statues and the door. This time, using the glow of the Light Arrow Link's using as a torch, I can make out the carefully-carved paths for the two statues. Or maybe the paths were made by friction, I don't know. Not important.

"So, these two move together when you pull them apart?"

"Yup," I say, walking over and demonstrating.

Link looks thoughtful as the statue slides back into place. No, not thoughtful; he's counting. "Dark, pull it as far as you can."

"All right, _Master_."

"You do not have to be a jerk about it!" He scowls as he watches the statue move. "Twenty-count. That isn't very long. Is the door unlocked?"

"You think I've been able to check it?"

"Very well, then hold the statue out of the way, and I shall."

I really wish he'd just follow my plan and get us out of here; even with my strength bracelet, this is getting tiring. I'm not going to be able to pull this thing much more.

Link moves back away from the door and motions for me to let do, which I do. "Well, is it locked?"

"Nay, it is not. The door opens outward, but it closes itself once it's released. I managed to prop it open so it's not completely closed. Therefore, all we must do is shove it and it will open. With only a twenty-count to run around the statues and through the door, I figured it best to eliminate as many obstacles as possible."

"Well, that's good at least. This is too much for a stupid necklace. This had better be worth it."

"Dark, this necklace needs to be properly sealed away. It holds incredible power."

I roll my eyes. "You're just _saying_ that."

"Nay, I am not. I can sense it."

"All right, then, sense what it can do."

Link sighs. "I don't recognize this enchantment. I merely know it's powerful."

"That's helpful," I say flatly. "Just make sure we get rewarded well for this once we get out of here. We're not pulling another Hyrule, 'cause _I_ expect payment for my services."

"I received payment for saving Hyrule. I am here, am I not?"

I kick the statue. "_Damn it_, that's the problem! I want out of here!"

"I mean _here_, in this time, instead of back in my childhood."

"Then don't be so vague! Goddesses, and you say _I_ don't make sense." I grab the statue. "Let's just get this over with."

Link walks over to the other statue, tightens his gauntlets, and gets ready. "You are the one who insists on talking of "playing" but refuses to elaborate. Ready?"

"_Yes_," I mutter. If he could just figure out that I'm coming onto him, I wouldn't _need_ to elaborate. What do I have to do to get it through his head? Then again, does he even know what sex is?

I put those thoughts aside as we pull the two statues apart. "On three!" I call out. "One. Two. _Three_!"

And with that, we both dash like madmen to the door. I get there just slightly first and ram the door with my shoulder, hoping that Link was right when he said the door hadn't completely shut. He's right, naturally; the door flies open and slams against the wall and we run through.

As soon as we cross the threshold, dust starts falling from the ceiling as an ominous rumble comes from everywhere.

"No Goddesses-damned way!" I yell as I keep running. "I've already had my escape-from-crumbling-evil-tower for this life!"

"Just run!" Link answers back, somewhere next to me.

The hallway is long and thankfully straight, so we can go all out. There's another door at the end. We don't even have time to slow down, let alone check if it's locked! Behind us, the ceiling is already caving in!

"There's a door!" I call out, knowing that the light from Link's arrow can't reach that far.

"Ideas!" I hear Link gasp from beside me.

"Do that energy shell thing!"

"I can't!" He dodges a chunk of the ceiling. "I have to stand still to cast it!"

"Shit!" There has to be something we can do... wait. "Shield bash it!" I pull out my shield and hold it in front of me. Sure, it's not magical, but it's a Hylian Shield; these things are tough. Hopefully, it'll be tough enough.

There's a flash of light as Link readies the Mirror Shield. He's got his arrow between his teeth now, bracing the shield with both hands. I mimic his position. If this doesn't work, we're going to get caught. The collapsing ceiling is already gaining on us, and if we hit that door and stop...

_WHAM_! We hit the door hard; I nearly drop my shield when my hands go numb from the impact. Link and I both stagger forward, and I know I nearly trip when the ground changes rather abruptly from mostly-solid stone to slush.

Behind us, the temple or whatever that structure was finishes collapsing and blasts a cloud of dust and rock fragments out the door we just snapped off its hinges. I try to dive to the ground, but the force instead shoves me much farther than I meant to go and slams me into a snowbank.

"_I hate the cold_!" I hiss, tacking on a few choice curses for good measure, mostly Gerudo. Those women know how to curse.

"Must you _say_ such things?" Link says weakly from next to me, sitting up.

I smirk and shake the snow out of my hair. We're outside. "It's not my fault you have yet to grasp the beauty of profanity."

He shakes his head and starts carefully checking his shield for damage. It doesn't even have a scratch on it, which doesn't surprise me. It's enchanted. My shield, on the other hand, now has a long crack running diagonally across it from one side to the other. It's still in one piece, but it won't take more than a good hit or two to break it.

"Damn it. Now I need a new shield..."

"You can get one as soon as we get back to town. Get up."

I turn towards him, trying to figure out why he's suddenly so snippy. He doesn't have his cloak anymore. Did he lose it in that dash? No wonder he's snippy. I'm cold and I've still got my cloak. I stand up, sling my cracked shield on my back, and then open up my cloak.

"What are you doing?" Link glares at me, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I'm doing my best impression of a Keese. What does it look like? Get over here and we can share a cloak."

Link looks at me like I'm crazy, but he walks close enough to let me wrap the cloak around him too. Our only saving grace is that my cloak is huge. It's a lot bigger than Link's was, but then again, I like it big. I can wrap it around myself more than once... or wrap it around more than one person.

"Now how are we getting out of here?" I ask, resting my head on his shoulder. "Are we walking?"

Link digs in one of his pouches and pulls out a small rock. "We can use this to get back to the temple."

I tighten my grip on his shoulders. "We can _teleport_ out of here and you're just _now_ telling me?"

Link just gives me an odd look. "I was told that it only works if we are outside, so it would have done us no good inside. Besides, the stone can only transport more than one person if everyone who is to be transported is in contact with the one holding the stone."

"How close does this contact have to be?"

"I wasn't told. I assume this would be close enough."

He looks down at the little rock in his hand and starts to say something, probably some kind of command word. I don't care; I lean in and kiss him, feeling his lips brushing against mine as he whispers something ancient into my embrace. Magic flares around us, and we aren't in the snow anymore. We're back in the temple we started in several days ago, warm and alive.

Link pulls away with a broad grin and says something about the necklace. I'm too distracted by the fact that _my lips are tingling _from the magic that got us back here to really pay attention. It isn't until he walks out of the room that his words finally sink in.

"Sirs, I've successfully recovered your artifact!"

"Hey!" I call out, dashing after him. "I helped you get that!"


	11. Sleep with the Dead

_Author's Notes: Damn, did this take long enough... Sorry about the long wait; hopefully this won't happen again. I can say with certainty that I'm not going to be moving again anytime soon. In other words, the updates should go back to a reasonable pace. Thanks, everyone, for being patient!_

* * *

"Sleep with the Dead"  
Theme # 24 - good night  
Rating: T  
Summary: Link and Dark take care of a walking dead problem. Or, at least, that's what they're supposed to be doing...

* * *

Night fell gently over Catalia. The last of the sunlight faded into the blackness of a cloudy night sky. All was dark... except for the little ring of light my lantern produced. The light wasn't as much of a comfort as I had hoped, however; while I did have light to see by, I was also surrounded by the massive black shadows cast by the nearby tombstones. 

I don't like graveyards at night. I'm not really sure why, either, although if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say my dislike comes from a general feeling of unease that I always get when I'm around the walking dead.

This was what I deserved for letting Dark talk to the village elder. For some reason, the elder seemed to think Dark was some great and powerful black mage or somesuch, and thus Dark had exactly the skills necessary to banish the walking dead that poured from the graveyard every night. And naturally Dark accepted, even though neither he nor I have any skills that pertain to banishing a curse that awakens the dead.

I leaned back against the side of the former caretaker's old, half-rotten house and looked around nervously. I couldn't see anything except grass, a lot of dead leaves, tombstones, a few half-dead flowers, and a rickety old fence that looked ready to collapse. There were no floating lanterns in sight -- that was good; no Poes -- and there wasn't a single thing moving aside from the shadows dancing as the lantern's flame flickered.

I couldn't help but wish the sword slung over my shoulder was the Master Sword. True, my sword was a blade befitting a Knight of Hyrule, but against all manner of evil beasts, I preferred sacred steel.

The graveyard was silent, so silent that all I heard was the faint crackling of the lantern's flame and my own breathing and heartbeat. Even the insects had left the graveyard tonight. I didn't find that very reassuring.

"Dark!" I hissed, wincing at how loud my voice sounded. "Dark! Where did you wander off to now?"

No answer. I walked over next to the lantern and picked it up, looking around. As before, there was nothing of note. I sighed and set the lantern back on the ground before walking back over to the caretaker's house and sitting down with my back against the wall. Of course. The one night that I spent watching a graveyard would be the one night that the evil decided to oversleep.

I woke up sometime later. I looked up at the sky, trying to figure out how long I'd been asleep, but the cloud-cover hadn't broken. The lantern probably needed refilling, so... It wasn't where I'd left it on the grass. Ah, there it was -- sitting atop one of the larger tombstones near the house, not that I had the slightest clue how it had gotten over there.

If the light had been moved, which it most certainly _had_ been, then why hadn't I heard whoever did it? Why didn't the moving light wake me up, anyway? I should have noticed that. A lantern didn't just move. Someone or something had to have moved it.

Then I heard it: a low moan that echoed off the tombstones and seemed to come from everywhere at once. I drew my sword and crept towards the lantern, ready. It seemed like a small eternity before I got to the lantern, and the moaning only got louder and more insistent as I moved, rising and dropping in pitch almost like speech. I snatched up the lantern at the first chance I had; a quick step away from the stone and I held the lantern up as high as I could, trying to find what was moaning.

No sooner had I done that, the moaning stopped. I sheathed my sword and narrowed my eyes.

"Dark, I know you're here. Stop acting like an idiot and get out here. We're to _handle_ this problem, not _contribute_ to it."

The wind picked up, then, whipping the dry grass and my hair around and making the lantern's flame sputter and flicker madly. The shadows jerked around wildly as the flame tried to stay burning, and between that and the dust and bits of dead flowers and my hair, it wasn't that easy to see anything anymore.

A sudden gust ended the problem by blowing the flame out. And then the moaning began again, louder than before. I grit my teeth and set the lantern down; no reason to keep it now. I fished an arrow out of my quiver and whispered the magic word into the chill air, sighing in relief as the arrowhead began to glow. Not as effective as the lantern, but it would do. Besides, if something evil jumped out at me, I could stab it: the holy light would work much better than ordinary steel.

I started to walk slowly along the old fence. The moaning was as loud as ever, and I was determined to find the source. Since I couldn't tell where in the graveyard the noise came from, I'd just have to search the whole thing. As I moved along the fence towards the massive and crumbling stone mausoleum at the back of the graveyard, the moaning seemed to get louder.

By this point, however, I wasn't certain if it was getting louder, or if I was merely focusing more on it now. It really could have been either, because I was expecting something to happen, whether it was a Keese diving for my head or a Redead screeching.

I stopped at the end of the fence, a dozen or so paces from the mausoleum. The noise _did_ seem to be coming from there, as well as I could discern at any rate. The breeze stopped as suddenly as it had started, and the moaning stopped.

As much as I would have liked right then, it didn't get silent. Over the sound of my heart pounding in my ears, I heard leaves crunching as something walked around the mausoleum towards me. I took a long, slow, deep breath and swallowed hard. Whatever it was, it was roughly my weight and dragging its feet through the grass.. I couldn't hear anything else that might help identify it, but it was probably safe to say that it was some kind of walking dead creature currently en route to attack me.

I shifted the Light Arrow to my left hand and unstrapped my shield. The moaning started again, and now I knew where it was: about eight or nine paces ahead of me, just outside the ring of light from my arrow. It wasn't a Redead; I was well in the range of the screech, and nothing had happened. The footsteps quickened slightly; the whatever-it-was seemed to stumble...

...and I moved, crossing those few paces quickly and slamming my shield into the monster. For a split-second, right as I moved, I got close enough to see what I was attacking. _Dark clothes, dark hair, blood red eyes..._

I knocked the thing flat on its back. I pulled my shield back, flipping the arrow in my hand so I could stab with it, and froze. Lying there on the dry, leaf-covered grass was Dark. He looked like he'd been in a struggle. His clothing was torn, his hair wild. He'd been gagged with a piece of his own tunic; his arms were tied behind him, and his ankles were tied so tightly together that he could barely move his feet. All of his gear was gone, as was his hat.

And he was glaring daggers at me.

"Dark? What happened?" I knelt beside him, holding my arrow up so I could get a better look. Part of my mind was screaming to hurry up and untie him already, while the rest of me couldn't believe what I was seeing. Why was he tied up? The walking dead didn't typically bother with ropes and gags.

Dark started writhing beneath me, trying to talk through his gag. His eyes wide, he stared at something behind me...

I spun around, almost falling on top of Dark in the process, and raised my shield just in time to block something heavy; I shoved back hard, using my momentum to regain my balance. Legs beneath the edge of my shield, something hitting the ground, a quick curse -- whatever had just come at me was alive. I shoved out with my shield again as I stood up.

A man climbed to his feet and raised a shovel. "You don't belong here, boy... The matters of the dead are not your concern."

I narrowed my eyes. Was he part of the problem, or someone else the village hired? I couldn't tell.

He laughed coldly. "See? You're too scared to even talk!"

Dark half-moaned half-mumbled something into his gag. Knowing him, it was some snide comment. I didn't bother acknowledging either of them.

Instead I stuck the arrow between my teeth and reached into my pouch. Dark made a quick, loud noise -- no doubt a curse -- and rolled to the side; his feet nudged my left boot. I carefully stepped back and tried to position the shield to shadow both of us, closing my eyes and turning my face away.

Then I hurled a Deku Nut at the ground.

The flash was bright, unusually so. The man screamed and dropped his shovel, clamping both hands over his eyes too late to protect them. My own eyes stung from the light, but I forced them open. I rushed him, knocking him to the ground with a quick and hard bash to the face, the impact of which I felt into my shoulder. He sprawled out on the grass, unmoving.

I gingerly climbed back to my feet. Once I'd determined that he was indeed unconscious, I moved back to where Dark lay and went to work removing his bonds. In the end, I had to cut them all off; the knots were too complex to undo without more light and more time than I really cared to take, especially since I didn't know how long my attacker would be out.

As soon as I got the gag off of him, Dark spat and swore. "_Damn it_, did you have to _do_ that?"

"Mayhap I should have saved the gag for last," I observed dryly, slicing the ropes apart.

"You could have at least said "cover your eyes" or something. Goddesses, Link," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing at his wrists. He was going to have some very odd looking bruises in the morning, that was certain. "And did you have to bash me? I was trying to get some help!"

"You'll just have to forgive me, because from where I was, you sounded like something coming to attack."

"Not me. The only one doing any attacking was him." Dark nodded towards the unconscious man. "He had some kind of trap rigged up inside the mausoleum. When I got caught in it, he attacked me. I managed to get out of it, but somehow he got ahold of that shovel, and... well, when I woke up, I was tied up with no gear. I got up and that was when I heard you calling me, and I saw a light, so I started making my way in that direction. And then you gave me a better look at the Mirror Shield than I _ever_ wanted."

I reached down and helped Dark to his feet. "Do you know who he is?"

"Not entirely sure. He's definitely some kind of mage; there's a nice ritual set-up in the mausoleum. He hasn't done whatever he planned to do yet. I'm betting he heard you call for me and was going to knock you out too. Must've been just waiting for his chance." Dark scowled. "So why haven't you killed him yet?"

"What?"

"He's obviously the guy we're here to take care of, so let's just kill him and get it over with."

I sighed. "I've never..."

"You kill monsters all the time. Come on; he's evil. Besides, we were sent here to banish the curse, right? Banish the curse, kill the summoner, same thing really."

"Well..."

Dark rolled his eyes. "All right, here. You give me your sword, and I'll do the dirty work. You can go... well, um. You can go see if you can find my stuff."

I sighed again. As much as I didn't want to let Dark kill that man, he had a point. We had to stop the walking dead before anyone else in the village died. I handed Dark my sword. "I'll be in the mausoleum. I trust you don't need an arrow?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just watch the door, 'cause I think that trap's still active. If you have to be tied up, I'll do it later."

I raised an eyebrow and wondered why Dark would _want_ to tie me up, but I decided not to say anything. Instead, I went into the mausoleum.

Dark had been right about the trap; a messy, makeshift net made of ropes and strips cloth hung just above the floor, stretching all the way from wall to wall just inside the doorway. It wasn't difficult to gingerly pick my way across, but it was slow. On the other side of the net, atop a closed stone coffin, lay the ritual set-up Dark had mentioned. Several unlit candles, an ornate goblet full of something my mind identified as blood and I wasn't about to check, an open book full of writings in an unknown language, and a long dagger with a serrated blade stained with dried blood.

The aura of magic around the blade was sickening, seeming to hungrily lash towards me. I kept my distance and explored the rest of the room. Dark's gear lay along the back wall, neatly sorted, his pack hanging from an unlit brazier. I quickly repacked his gear, wanting to get away from the stench of death on that blade and praying none of it came off on Dark's equipment.

All the while, I was planning. I'd seen a large stone outside, no doubt meant to be the door. The elder had said something about the trouble with the walking dead making it impossible to get enough people to close the mausoleum, and the mausoleum was supposed to be sealed. So, if I could just get the door shut, the dagger would be trapped inside forever.

And between my gauntlets and Dark's bracelet, we had the strength to move that stone into position. I slung Dark's pack over one shoulder and started to make my way back through the net, thankful to be away from that dagger and hoping Dark was finished.

He was; he sat on the top bar of the fence, smirking. "I was beginning to think you got lost!"

I just glared. "Get over here and help me move this stone. We have to seal this shut."

Even with gauntlets and bracelet, it was still a lot of work to get that stone in place. It landed on some pressure plate neither of us had detected and sank down, blocking the door and wedging itself in place. That was taken care of, at least.

I staggered over and flopped over the top bar of the fence, too tired to care if it broke under my weight. Dark walked over and leaned on my back.

"So, I take it everything's all taken care of now?" He sounded pleased with himself.

"I did my end of the bargain," I muttered. "Get off me."

"And here I would think you'd like it if I was on top of you," Dark said simply, reaching down and wrapping his arms around my chest.

Aside from the thick wooden beam pressing into my stomach, this was actually quite comfortable. "Come on, Dark; get off. This is starting to hurt. If you really like this position, you get on the bottom."

He chuckled, his breath tickling my ear. "I think I just might." But he didn't move. "But some other time. I'm tired."

"So am I, and you're crushing me. Off."

Dark sighed and stood up, hauling me up to my feet. "You're no fun."

"I just spent most of a night in a graveyard, Dark. Forgive me if I'm not in a very good mood right now."

He nibbled on my ear. "Here's an idea. Let's get out of here, find somewhere to sleep, and then I'll get you in a better mood."

"I think sleep sounds best right now, Dark." I grabbed my pack and headed for the gate, Dark right behind me. Even as tired as I was, I appreciated the conversation. It kept me from dwelling on what had happened and the guilt for hurting Dark. Of course, knowing him, he probably _liked_ it.

"For you, maybe, but not for me. I'm in the mood to play."

I gave him an odd look. "After everything that just happened, your reaction is to want to _play_?"

"_Yes_," he sing-songed, walking over and grabbing my hand.

"And just what, pray tell, do you want to play?"

He tightened his grip on my hand and winked. "I want to play the games adults play."

I felt my cheeks heating up. For some unknown reason, the memory of Rauru's explanation of growing up and all matters adult echoed in my head. Wait! That tingly feeling... was that what Rauru had meant when he'd said "when two people love each other very much"?

I stopped. Dark turned around, that smirk on his face again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" My mind reeled, calling up all manner of things embarrassing, ranging from Talon trying to give me Malon's hand in marriage _twice_ to the Gerudo women flirting with us. At the time, I'd been lost, but now... _now_ I think I understood.

But was I right? Was Dark... flirting with me?

I barely felt Dark start walking again, pulling me behind him. I didn't know what to think right then, so I did the next best thing: I changed the subject.

"I'm sorry about bashing you like that. If I had just known it was you... but I panicked."

Dark laughed. "No big deal. Besides, it was kinda fun being tied up with you kneeling over me like that... Maybe we can do that again sometime, only minus the creepy mage guy. Now cheer up and quit thinking about all that. Graveyards are supposed to be fun!"

"Says you," I said, raising an eyebrow. "It's a graveyard. And you'd better find us a place to camp quick, because I'm about to fall asleep on my feet."

He looked back over his shoulder. "We could always stay in that old cabin back there. Not the best, but it's cover. And with that mage gone, everything should be quiet."

"If you say so," I mumbled, letting him pull me along as he turned around and started back for the graveyard.

The furniture in the cabin was in ruins, but it didn't matter. The floor was intact and sturdy, at least, so we spread out our bedrolls. I lay down and closed my eyes... and then there was weight on my stomach.

"Damn it, Dark; I'm trying to go to sleep." I opened my eyes and scowled. Dark was sitting on me.

"Hey! You can't go to sleep yet."

"Why not?"

Dark grinned that predatory grin and, before I could react, leaned down and gave me a violent kiss.

When I opened my eyes again, sunlight was coming in through the windows and the holes in the ceiling. Dark lay half beside and half on top of me, using my shoulder as a pillow. I raised my head and looked around the room; the cabin wasn't quite as rotted as I'd thought last night. That was a comforting thought.

The elder was probably eagerly awaiting our return back at the village. But, well... he could wait a little longer. I lowered my head back down to my bedroll and closed my eyes again. Last night hadn't been a very good one, but this morning was already off to a good start, and I wasn't about to waste that...


	12. Shadow of a Doubt

_Author's Notes: I apologize again for the delay in updates. I'll skip the details, but I will say that I'm finally in a position to do some writing again, so there will hopefully be more coming soon. Thanks for your patience, everyone._

_Since I can't get review replies to work, I'll do it here. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad to hear that you guys are all enjoying this. So here's the newest chapter._

* * *

"Shadow of a Doubt"  
Theme # 6 - the space between dream and reality  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dark reflects on the life of a hero, Link has a nightmare, and Dark finally says something he's been needing to say.

* * *

It's funny, really. The lies the people tell. The conclusions they jump to. 

Like Link. Most people think he's either mute or stupid. I know he's neither. _I_ know he's so articulate that it sometimes surprises me. I also know he doesn't like to talk to people. He doesn't like attention focused on him.

"Oh, yes," the Hylians say, "the Hero of Time is so modest." Oh, of course. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Link is incredibly shy. It has nothing to do with the fact that he feels insecure about damn near everything people want to talk about. In a lot of ways, he's still like a kid. But they don't know that.

They don't know what he went through. The _good people_ of Hyrule don't know that he lost seven years of his life that he'll never get back, just to save their sorry asses. They don't know about the nightmares he saw, all the times he nearly died, all the nights he spent lost and alone and terrified. Just to save their _worthless asses_.

They don't know. And they don't care. He's a living of legend. A paragon of godliness walking the land.

And a paragon of godliness doesn't get scared. Or tired. Or lonely.

And they don't even realize what they're doing. They're so focused on the _Hero of Time_ that they forget all about _Link_. They put him up on a damned pedestal and don't notice how much it hurts him.

All his life, Link's been the odd one out. The one who doesn't belong. He never says it, but I know what he wants, more than anything else. Link wants to fit in, to have a home, to be just another guy.

Catalia should be different. Catalia doesn't have a Hero of Time, so Link should be safe, right?

In a way, we are. We look enough like Catalians that no one really cares. Sure, when we talk to people -- well, when _I _talk to people -- my accent makes it obvious that I'm not from here, but that doesn't really matter. There are lots of travelers who pass through here; why should the people of Catalia particularly care about two Hylians?

Therein lies the rub. We're just travelers. No one cares. Link still doesn't fit in. So we wander.

That's the reason he's always on the move. Not because his holy duty is to forever watch over Hyrule, but because he's trying to find a place he can truly call home.

He talks about going back to Hyrule, because he wants to see his homeland again. I think some part of him thinks that after some time away, maybe the people will think of him more in terms of a person again. I highly doubt that.

I've noticed that about people. They love to tell their little lies. They love to jump to their conclusions. And when they don't know the truth about something, well, they just treat their own opinions as fact. Wait long enough, and it's impossible to tell what is truth, what is stretched truth, and what is entirely made up. It all blurs together.

And out of that mix comes stuff like pathetic childish stories about gods walking the land in mortal form.

Another thing about the whole _legend_ of the Hero of Time is how every man in Hyrule seems to want to marry his daughter to Link. I'm really curious as to why anyone would want his daughter to marry a man who is _destined_ to forever wander, forever fight.

Then again, I'm really curious as to why people believe that complete and total line of shit anyway. Destiny. Yeah, right. Is there any particular reason why Destiny is always so kind to heroes? Is there any reason that no matter how much people talk about Destiny, there's _never_ any mention of the bad side of said destiny?

Ah, yes. The lies people tell. The illusions they create and then believe.

I pay more attention to it than he does. I hear the stories the caravan riders tell, the variations of the story. One of my _favorites_ -- and I use that word loosely -- says that Link is the Hero of Time because he was the only Hylian pure enough to draw the Master Sword.

Pure. Oh, sure. When I think of Link, I think pure. Would Hyrule still think pure if its people knew the truth about Link? About me? I can only laugh my head off at the thought of Hyrule finding out about her precious Hero's love.

Because, ultimately, what does that say of Hyrule and all of her peoples if the only place the Hero of Time can truly find comfort is in the arms of a shadow version of himself? That their Hero and his shadow --

And the room gets dark. Damn candle. That makes six times it's gone out on me tonight. I give up. Neither Link nor I need the candle to see, what with the nearly-full moon outside, and I'm through with trying to write tonight. I'll finish that later.

I set the book down on the table and then cap off my little bottle of ink. All right, it's really _Link's _little bottle of ink, but I doubt he minds me using some of it. He knows I've got a journal -- he's the one who convinced me to start the damned thing, after all. He's got one, too, but I've never been able to figure out where he keeps it. I see him writing in it every once in a while, but I can't figure out where he stores it. What can I say? I want to know what he writes in there.

Because I know, even as much as he talks to me, he still doesn't talk about a lot of stuff.

I lean back in my chair and stroke my cheek with the quill. I catch Link doing this sometimes, tickling his cheek with the feather. That's the main reason I do it, because I can close my eyes and imagine that Link's moving the feather, that he's touching my cheek.

Sighing, I put the quill down and walk over to the bed. Link's already asleep, the blanket pulled up high enough to cover the bottom half of his face. Even so, I can tell he's having a nightmare.

He has them a lot. "What's come back for revenge tonight, Link?" I whisper, narrowing my eyes as he curls up and whimpers at some sight I can't see.

I watch him writhe beneath the blanket until I can't take it anymore. I reach down, grab him by the shoulders, and shake him. Hard.

Link screams and moves, knocking me back and trying to roll to his feet. Unfortunately for those reflexes of his, he's not on the ground; he's on a bed, and he rolls right off and lands in a very uncomfortable-looking heap. He looks right at me, but he's not seeing me. His eyes are too wide, too bright, too wild.

He frantically tries to untangle himself from the blanket. I move until I can kneel next to him, ignoring the panic in his eyes and the whimpers of fear he's making. He's stopped moving entirely now, frozen in place, staring at me like I'm about to kill him.

I slap him.

He blinks wildly a few times before recognition finally seems to set in and he groans weakly. "Dark?"

"Yes, Link?" I can't keep the grin off my face; he sounds completely lost.

"Why am I on the floor?"

"Another nightmare," I say simply before helping him escape the blanket. "What was it this time?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he climbs shakily to his feet and staggers over to the bed.

"Link..."

"It was nothing, Dark."

I roll my eyes. Goddesses, why does he have to be so damned _difficult_? "I know it's something, because I've never seen you get scared of nothing. Come on, you can tell me. What was it?"

He still doesn't answer. "Damn it, Link!" I stalk over to the table, planning on getting a drink, but the pitcher's empty. _Damn_. I pick up the pitcher and point it at him. "I'm going to go get some more water. When I get back, you'd better be willing to talk."

He finally meets my gaze at that, challenging me with his eyes.

"Yes, you are! Or I'll..." I can't come up with a good comeback! "I'll dump water on your head!" And with that, I stalk downstairs and refill the pitcher. And vent. Do I ever. Once I get away from the rooms, I unleash my favorite Gerudo curses, throwing in a few choice Catalian curses for good measure. I still can't come up with a better comeback than that, even though it's even dumber sounding than it had been in my head.

He's supposed to be the one who's too flustered to talk, not me. Damn it.

I'm still mentally smacking myself when I take the now-filled pitcher back up to our room. Link isn't sitting on the bed anymore; now he's sitting on a chair in front of the window, staring out into the night while wrapped tightly in the blanket. His sword rests propped against the wall within easy reach.

My first impulse is to go ahead with my threat and dump cold water on his head. The only thing that truly stops me is how tense he is. From what I can see of his reflection, he's starting to fall back to sleep, but it seems he's still expecting to be attacked.

So instead I fill a mug with water and drink it down, slamming the mug down onto the table when I'm done. Link jumps, trying to turn around and stand up and grab his sword all at once and falling to the floor again. He points his sword in my direction, looking as menacing as a scared man wrapped in a blanket can.

"Stay back."

I just stare. "Link, it's me."

He narrows his eyes. "Very well."

What? "That's it? You just aimed a sword at me, and all you can say is 'very well'?" I crossed my arms. "No 'Dark, I didn't know it was you' or anything?"

Link manages to prop his sword against the wall and climb back into the chair without falling a third time. He shrugs, or at least, I _think_ he's shrugging under the blanket, before saying softly, "You are the one who enjoyed being impaled through the stomach. I fail to see how aiming a naked blade at you could cause you any distress."

If he's going to bring _that_ up... "Well, considering you nearly attacked me earlier, I see no reason to _not_ be a bit wary. Now, if you were as naked as your blade, I could at least figure out what you were planning..." I grab the other chair and sit in it backwards, leaning on the tall back and smirking at him. "Now. What was after you tonight?"

For several minutes, neither of us speak. Link shifts in the blanket and won't look at me.

Finally, he answers me. "You."

"Me?" I raise an eyebrow. I've never attacked him before, so why would he dream of me?

He closes his eyes. "Aye, you, Dark. You were..." He shakes his head.

"You're telling me what happened, or you aren't going to sleep tonight."

Link hangs his head. "It was right after Ganon died... I met you back at the Temple of Time, like we'd planned, but when I got there... you..." He swallows hard and closes his eyes. "You tackled me and started torturing me... I tried to get away and... and..."

Damn. How am I supposed to calm him down after _that_? "I'm not going to kill you. You know that."

He looks so tiny curled up in that blanket. "You aren't?"

"No, I'm not. Think about it, Link, if I wanted to kill you, don't you think I would've done so by now? Why would I spend so long with someone I hated that much?"

"But... then why do you hurt me if you don't hate me?"

I climb to my feet. "For the love of -- what are you talking about? I don't hurt you."

Link shakes his head. "Aye, you do! You bit me hard enough to draw blood back at the Fortress. Then you dangled me over the side of a cliff. And need I remind you of the night you stabbed a sword through my stomach?" He reaches up and adjusts the high collar of his undershirt, which is laced all the way up and has been for two days. "I've got a large bruise on the side of my neck that is your doing as well."

"For one thing, Link, you didn't care about that when I was kissing you, did you? And for another, do me a favor. What did I say the night we stabbed each other?"

"You said 'I care not for tenderness'..." He looks away, his hand lingering on his collar for a moment before disappearing beneath the blanket. "I don't understand. At the graveyard, you said..."

Put the pieces together, Link, I want to say, but I keep my mouth shut. Anything I say now just gives him a chance to change the subject.

"You were flirting with me, weren't you?"

I bite back a sarcastic comment. "You tell me."

He scowls. Good, now he's not scared anymore. "You act like you're flirting, but then... you give me a bruise! What's the meaning of this?"

"I care not for tenderness, Link. You should know that by now. I like things rough. I..." My voice falters. I can't believe I'm about to say this. I'm not even sure this is the right thing to say. But I take a deep breath and force myself to say it anyway. I'm tired of being vague. I've had enough of his being too naive to see. It's now or never.

"I'm not hurting you because I hate you, Link. I do it because I love you."

"That doesn't even make sense, Dark!"

I laugh. "Link, what about us does?"

He seems to ponder that. "You... have a point. But..."

"Look, Link," I walk over and sit on the floor beside his chair. "Whatever happened to you in that dream, it doesn't matter. It was a dream."

"A dream..."

"Yeah, a dream. Dreams aren't real."

Link sighs. "They can be."

I roll my eyes. "Nightmares and prophetic dreams are not the same thing, Link. Dreaming about what could've happened in the past is a nightmare."

He doesn't say anything for a while. "I'm confused."

"Link, let's do this the easy way. Do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

I shake my head. "Do you trust me?"

He nods.

"All right, then. If you trust me, why should you be afraid of me?"

"I suppose I shouldn't."

"Good, because you never complain about being hurt at the time. I guess you're just having too much fun to notice, huh?" I grin and cross my arms.

Link sighs. "Most of the time."

"All right, then!" I lean over and wrap my arms around him. "All you have to do is open your mouth and say something if I'm getting too carried away, and everything's fine." I pick him up, climb to my feet, and then walk over to the bed and drop him onto it, climbing in next to him.

"Dark, what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping the nightmares away; what does it look like?" I free enough blanket to cover myself with before rolling next to him.

Link nods against my shoulder. "If you say so..."

"I know so."

He slowly relaxes next to me, until he finally falls asleep. For a while I lay there, his hair brushing my cheek as he breathes, my thoughts turning back to what I'd been trying to write earlier.

The people of Hyrule think he's a Hero, but just because they don't think he's weak, that doesn't mean he's a god. Let them think that. I wrap an arm around Link's waist, smirking. Hyrule can have its Hero of Time...

...but Link is _mine_.


	13. Open Wide the Gates

_Author's Notes: A big thank you to everyone for reviewing! I'm glad you're all still enjoying this._

* * *

"Open Wide the Gates"  
Theme # 25 - fence  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The morning after Dark's big announcement, Link's not sure how to proceed.

* * *

"Why haven't you said a single word since last night?"

I didn't answer, focusing on the plain stretching before us and the trees in the distance. I hadn't spoken because I had nothing to say; rather, I had much on my mind.

"Damn it, Link..." Dark kicked a rock, sending it flying down the road ahead of us. "Open your mouth and say something! I don't care if you curse me to the Dark Realm or worse; just say something."

I stopped next to an old fence and stared down at the weather-beaten wood. The fence stretched along the road as far as I could see. It contained nothing, for it was naught but a line of wood beside the line of dirt. What good was a fence that didn't contain anything?

Then again, it wasn't really my place to question. Hyrule had her own share of random, seemingly useless fences. It shouldn't have been the least bit surprising that Catalia had the same.

With a quick glance up at the clouds floating lazily across the blue sky, I climbed onto the fence and began walking along the top of it.

"Link, are you even listening to me?"

I sighed, glancing over at Dark. He stood in the middle of the road with his arms crossed over his chest, a harsh glare aimed straight at me.

"And what do you wish me to say?" I finally said, quietly.

"I don't know!" He threw his hands into the air and then walked over to the fence, leaning on it. The wood groaned faintly. "I just want some kind of reaction after last night."

"Then answer me: how am I to react?" I took three careful steps down the fence, noting the groaning and shaking from the beam. If I were any heavier, I'd crack the beam by standing on it. "I've never been in such a situation before."

Dark walked over to stand next to me, one eyebrow raised. "I can't tell you how to react, Link. And what are you talking about 'never been in this kind of situation'?"

I stared up at the sky for several long moments, trying to figure out how best to phrase my thoughts. Dark leaned on the fence just in front of me, meeting my gaze when I finally looked down. He looked annoyed and a bit confused. I was certain I looked every bit as confused as I felt.

"Typically, anything that causes me pain is an enemy. That which aids me is an ally." None of this made any sense! "And you are both."

He laughed. "Of course I'm both. I'm your shadow, right?"

"A shadow can only do that which its caster does. You, however, can do whatever you desire."

Dark grinned, flashing his fangs. "I can still only do what you can, Link. I've got all your skills and nothing more, not counting what I've picked up since we met. I'm both your greatest enemy and your greatest ally, because I'm you. Well, not exactly, but close enough."

I sat down on the fence and stared at him. "You can't be me. You don't act like me."

"Oh, but I do..." He leaned in close. "Admit it, Link, there are times you wish you could kill, without having your conscience bother you about it."

"_I... I wish you'd just disappear!"_

I hung my head. "Nay! I've never thought such a thing!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?" Dark whispered with a soft laugh. "I know you have, because we have the same memories."

What? Then that meant he knew everything! I grit my teeth. "If we truly are the same person, then why are we in two bodies? And that still does _not_ explain why you sometimes act as an enemy!"

He laughed again, leaning in closer. "Because I'm the part of you that can kill." He leaned back and smirked. "We're in two bodies because we're two people. Best I've figured it out is that I'm what you could be if you weren't such a damned bleeding heart."

I scowled. "That is a bad thing? A Hero is to act as a Hero, not as a monster."

"In your world, maybe. Besides, admit it: you like it when I get rough."

"I most certainly do _not_!" I leaned back, almost falling off the fence. My face burned.

Dark laughed triumphantly. "Oh, you don't?"

"You are not helping matters. The crux of this matter is that I don't know how to feel towards you anymore!"

"Because of some stupid nightmare, right? You hadn't had any trouble _before_." He thrust a finger accusingly in my direction.

I leaned forward and glared. "You hadn't said you loved me until last night!"

"So? It's three words, Link. It's not the end of the world."

I didn't answer. Apparently he didn't see 'love' the same way I did. It wasn't something to be freely given or taken.

"Oh, come _on_! Last night you had no trouble falling asleep next to me. Now you're getting all pissy and mopey about something I thought we'd resolved." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I think your problem is that you keep trying to make this make sense." He smirked. "Personally, I don't care if this makes sense to anyone else, or even if I've got a name to call it.

"Besides, when have you _ever_ done anything that makes perfect sense?"

I sighed and sat back. "I've never done things because they make sense. I do things because I know I have to do them, that they are the right thing to do."

"And how exactly do you _know_ they're the right thing to do, hmm?" He was taunting me now, standing just out of my reach.

"I just know." That wasn't proof enough for him; it never was. "I could feel it."

Dark shrugged. "I'm supposed to believe you? Just because you think it's right doesn't make it right, you know."

"Think you I know not such a thing?" I snapped, sitting up straight as a post and glaring coldly in his direction. "I am well aware of how pathetic that sounds, but I'm in no position to do anything to change that! It's truth!"

Dark grinned triumphantly at my outburst, moving in closer. "You sound like Ganondorf."

Something snapped then, and I lunged at him, knocking him to the road and straddling him. "You _dare_ compare me to a monster such as him?"

He shifted under me. "I dare! You have no power over me, Link Dragmire."

I slapped him. Or so I thought. Truthfully, I couldn't really be sure what I did, only that I hurt him. Everything faded into a blur of sounds and sights. However long it took, I finally spent the rage and staggered back to my feet, falling back against that damned fence.

Dark laughed. He _laughed._ I grit my teeth and closed my eyes. I had just attacked him for no good reason and he was laughing about it?

He whispered in my ear. "I think I've finally found a weak spot, haven't I?" When had he gotten up? I hadn't heard him move.

"Go away."

"Why? So you can mope some more?" He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

I finally dared open my eyes. He didn't look all that hurt, just a split lip. I bit my own and winced. "Dark, I..."

"Don't you dare apologize, Link. Don't you even think about it. You proved my point. See? You and I aren't nearly as different as you think. You need me, Link, just as I need you."

As much as I wanted to deny that, I couldn't help but feel that he was right. I pulled away and climbed back onto the fence. "We should continue on."

"What's the hurry? You're always in a hurry to do this or go there. What are you doing, trying to run away from something?"

I turned back to face him, noting his scowl. I wasn't trying to run away, not exactly; rather, I merely refused to acknowledge it when it appeared, choosing to deal with it when I felt capable of handling it. Yet Dark kept bringing it up, catching it everytime I attempted to drop it and throwing it back in front of me.

"I... As I said earlier, I don't know how I am to react."

Dark sighed. "Link, you idiot. There's not a certain way you're supposed to act. Do what feels right, even if that's to hit me." He grinned. "Just don't hold back next time."

I smiled weakly at that. Even that angry, I'd pulled my punches. Good. "Then what now?"

He walked over and stood next to the fence. "I love you."

I felt my cheeks heating up and took a step back along the fence, feeling the wood shudder.

"Link, look at me."

I did, barely. Dark had that predatory look of his again. "Why?"

"Get off the fence before I pull you off of it."

It would be so easy to ignore that, to stay up here. Doing so wouldn't help anything; I'd just be dodging the question for yet another time. Maybe it was time to acknowledge it after all. "Very well," I said softly, more for myself than for him, before jumping down to the ground.

Dark pulled me against him and chuckled. "Link, that Ganon thing was a _joke_. Goddesses, do you need a better sense of humor."

A joke? That hadn't seemed like a joke to me. "I'd much rather not be compared to an evil madman, thank you."

He shrugged. "At least now I know what to say to get you to hit me."

"And that is a good thing?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, it's a good thing. I like it rough."

"What is this mysterious 'it' that you never deign to explain?"

He kissed the top of my head. "You'll find out soon enough."

I sighed. Did he always have to be so _vague_? "Somehow, I have the feeling that I've opened a gate that can never be shut."

"Nah, more like you broke down the fence," Dark replied, grabbing my hand. "Let's go!"


	14. Walk on Water

_Author's notes: Over 10,000 views and 70 reviews? Wow. Thanks again for all of the reviews, everyone!_

_Oh, yes, and I could apologize for the cliffhanger here, but I won't. There's plenty more themes left before this is done. Hope you like!_

* * *

"Walk on Water"  
Theme: 3 - jolt!  
Rating: M  
Summary: When events beyond their control trap them, Link has to find a way to rescue Dark... but is Link ready for the reward? 

* * *

"Din, Nayru, and Farore, why must You _torment_ me so?" Dark screamed at the ceiling.

"They aren't tormenting you, Dark," I said flatly, wringing the worst of the water out of my hair as I kicked off my soaked boots.

"_Oh_?" Dark whirled around to glare at me, slinging water everywhere in the process. "Why else would it be raining?"

I just shook my head and sighed. "Dark, you have to understand that here in the world of reality, it rains from time to time. Some times the rain is light and over quickly; other times it's heavy and lasts for days. That is the way it is." I pulled my tunic off and then tried to find a dry place to set it, to no avail. "The Goddesses didn't choose to make it rain today just to spite you."

"So you say," he muttered.

"Either way, standing there hurling curses at the ceiling isn't going to help you dry off, now is it?"

Dark muttered something under his breath that sounded like "cocky bastard" and turned his back to me before yanking his tunic off and letting it fall into the puddle he'd created on the floor.

I slung my soaked tunic and hat over my shoulder. We'd found this entryway by pure chance after being caught by a storm while traveling through a forest. I'd caught the smell of rain on the breeze and we'd done our best to find shelter, but the rain started before we could.

Dark had been the one to see what looked like a doorway carved into the side of a hill near the river, and we'd made a mad dash for it. The door had been blocked by a massive boulder, but that's what our magical gear was for. Now that we were out of the rain, I was interested only in getting dry.

"I'm going to see if I can find somewhere to hang my clothing, Dark." I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and summoned an aura of light to the head. With one last glance towards him, I headed into the next room.

A long, narrow tunnel, little wider than my shield, stretched into the darkness. I followed it, noting that the tunnel sloped gently upwards. The tunnel was barely tall enough for me to walk through without rubbing my head on the ceiling. There wasn't enough room to let me draw my sword unless I knelt, not that I would have the room to properly swing it even if I _did_ draw it.

Then I heard it: a low groan. I dropped to one knee. Was there someone here? I turned slowly in the tunnel, sliding my pack and shield to the floor as quietly as I could. My pack was still mostly dry, no doubt thanks to having my shield over it, and my hookshot was thankfully still dry. I was mostly certain it was watertight, but I still couldn't help but worry about the mechanism rusting.

Once I had my hookshot, I slid pack and shield back on and then continued up the tunnel, arrow in my left hand, hookshot in my right. If I needed, the hookshot would make a somewhat manageable weapon. It was practically all I had that I could use in such cramped quarters.

The groaning got louder as I traveled, until I finally reached a stairway leading up through a hole in the ceiling. I took the steps three at a time and ran up into... an empty room. True, it wasn't completely empty; the room was full of makeshift barriers and small stone walls and overturned tables. Oddly, the side of the room with the stairs was lower than the other side, the barriers lined up where the level of the floor changed. There weren't any people here, thankfully. I'd just run into a near-perfect line of defense.

And it was all covered by a thick layer of dust. What was this place? I searched the room, finding nothing more than old broken weapons and armor behind the barriers. There was a single door, covered by a heavy portcullis that I managed to raise high enough to pass beneath, that opened into a large room.

"Shit!"

I whirled around in time to barely make out movement over by the stairwell. "Who's there?"

"Who do you think?" Dark. And he sounded even more annoyed than before.

I ducked back under the portcullis and into the barrier room. Dark walked over to and climbed over the wall, looking even more soaked than he'd been.

"It's flooding," he said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean it's flooding! There's _water_ coming in the door we came in! Look for yourself! The damn tunnel's flooding behind us!"

I didn't even need to look; I could hear the sound of flowing water echoing up the tunnel. Unless we found another way out, we were stuck in here until the water receded, just Dark and me.

_Din, Nayru, and Farore, why must You torment me so?_ I thought darkly; I'd been looking forward to the next town, purely so I could find a way to just get away from Dark for a while. True, I loved him, and he loved me, but there was _still_ something about this that didn't seem... _right._

It just seemed wrong to fall in love with someone who was simultaneously my identical twin and my polar opposite. And I still couldn't shake the thought that he might try to kill --

"What are we supposed to do now? _Goddesses_," Dark spat, his voice yanking me out of my thoughts. "Isn't there at least another damned way out of here?"

Right, another exit. There'd be time to figure this out later. And the less time we wasted here, the sooner I could disappear into a throng of townspeople somewhere down the road.

I ducked under the portcullis again and started examining the larger room. This room, too, was of two levels, with a lower "path" of sorts leading to a large grate of some sort. In front of the grate was what appeared to be a massive waterwheel of sorts, made of rusted metal. Water flowed through the path towards the wheel, but the wheel wasn't turning. That had to be what I'd heard groaning.

And it was; the wheel had rusted almost totally in place. There was the slightest little bit of motion still available to it, and the wheel vainly twitched back and forth, rubbing on its mounting, in an attempt to move.

"Hey, Link!" Dark called from somewhere behind me. "I found treasure!"

I sighed. I thought he was looking for a way out. Then again, it wasn't as if _I _was doing anything to help, instead focusing on a rusted waterwheel.

"What did you find?" I called back, mostly so I could follow his voice.

"Good stuff!" Dark bounced out of a side door and grinned. "Dry clothes."

He'd found a storage room. Rusted weapons and armor filled part of the room, as well as ruined food stores -- not that it mattered; we had enough rations for several days -- but one part of the room held neatly folded and stacked clothing. Most of it was in horrid shape, but here and there a few garments still seemed intact. I sensed magic coming from something in the stack.

Behind me, Dark started changing clothes, whistling as he did so. I busied myself by digging through the stack for whatever it was that I sensed.

Boots. A pair of old, seemingly well-worn yet strangely intact leather boots with an odd wing-like pattern embossed near the heels. They held the magic, but... what did they do?

"I'm going to have a look around, Link, so if you need any help, just yell," Dark said, winking at me before disappearing out into the waterwheel room. What was I doing that I'd need help with?

I grabbed the first clothing that looked intact enough to be worn and pulled it on, laying my soaked clothes over one of the old crates. As I changed, I couldn't help but watch the door, half-expecting to see Dark standing there with that smirk of his. When had I become so suspicious of him? Since when did I detest the thought of him seeing me naked? This wasn't how I was... but maybe it was how I had become. No, I was just overreacting.

It had just been a damned dream, after all.

My boots I left with the rest of my clothing, instead pulling on the magic boots I'd found. At best, I would learn their power; at worst, I had a dry pair of boots to wear.

xXx

Several hours later, Dark and I were back in the waterwheel room. We'd searched the entire place, and there was but one exit: the flooded tunnel. We weren't getting out of here until the water went down. And all the water did was rise; it filled the channel now.

Dark had been the one to notice that the waterwheel was connected to some kind of mechanism, and that the mechanism was attached to a large metal panel on the wall. I figured that it was some kind of overflow mechanism for the place; the water got so high and turned the wheel, and the panel opened to drain the water.

Except the wheel was so rusted that it couldn't.

Dark had flopped down in one of the corners and fallen asleep, sprawled out in an uncomfortable-looking position. I sighed; I needed to sleep, myself, but I couldn't, so instead I leaned against the wall near him. There was just too much nagging at me to let me sleep.

He would never kill me, I thought, watching him sleep. I knew that. So why did that thought keep coming back time and time again, no matter how much I tried to reason it away? If I was so terrified of him, he was defenseless right now...

I growled. I'd rather let Ganondorf rule Hyrule for eternity than kill in cold blood. This was an over-reaction to a dream; I clearly hadn't truly adjusted to the peaceful life yet. That was all it was, merely a stress-induced reaction that made a threat out of something that didn't actually exist.

Dark murmured something under his breath and shifted position. I'd never really watched him sleep before. He looked innocent and little laying there like that, almost like an overgrown child. If we were so alike, did that mean that I looked like that when I slept? I crept over and knelt beside him, brushing a lock of black hair away from his face.

"I apologize," I whispered, "for, well, being so paranoid." It was over. Ganondorf had been sealed away. Hyrule was rebuilding. There was no great evil to attack. How many times did I have to tell myself that before my mind finally accepted it?

He said something else in his sleep, followed by my name. Was he dreaming of me? It had to be a pleasant dream, as he didn't seem to be in any distress.

I sighed and sat down beside him, leaning against the wall. Despite all the confusion over the last few days, there was one thing I knew for certain. Just listening to him breathing made me feel infinitely better. I wasn't alone anymore. I didn't belong with the Kokiri, and I didn't really belong with the Hylians, but at least I belonged here.

xXx

"What are we supposed to do _now_? The damn water keeps coming in."

I shook my head. "There's nothing we can do unless you can think of some way to make that wheel move."

Dark scowled from his position atop an old, half-soaked barrel. "There has to be some way. We're going to drown if we don't figure something out."

"Not necessarily."

"How do you know? What if the rain doesn't stop, Link?" he curled up, bringing his knees to his chin. "I don't want to die here, not like this..."

I leaned back against the wall. We'd tried prying at the wheel with our swords and shoving at it, but nothing had worked so far. There had to be a way.

Somehow, this made sense, I thought as I wandered over to the wheel again. After considering killing him last night, now I had to convince Dark that he _wasn't_ going to die. I supposed that I deserved this for even considering the idea at all.

I shook my head and turned my attention to the wheel. I didn't have time to think about that right now, and Dark wasn't going to be much help. I glanced over at him, curled up on top of the barrel, doing everything he could to avoid getting wetter than he already was. As much as he hated being cold and wet, I should've known he was scared of drowning.

The wheel kept rocking ever-so-slightly back and forth. It had moved slightly when we shoved it, but just enough to create ripples and not enough to even start raising the panel. Maybe we hadn't shoved hard enough... one good hard jolt was all it really needed.

Wait. A jolt? Maybe I could ram it? Yes, there was enough room to get a running start, so as long as I didn't slip, I could build up the speed...

I grabbed my shield and walked across the room from the wheel, taking several deep breaths as I moved. Then I charged, raising my shield --

-- and bounced off one of the spokes of the wheel with a resounding _clang_ of metal on metal. I hadn't been ready for the impact and fell onto my back.

That wasn't exactly the result I'd been aiming for, I thought darkly once I could breathe again. I forced myself to sit up. I had to run through the channel to line up right; there was too much water to let me build up the necessary speed!

Dark stared in my direction, his lips moving rapidly as he muttered something I couldn't even begin to make out.

"Din, Nayru, and Farore, I humbly request Your assistance," I said as I stood back up. For a couple of moments, everything was silent except for the soft creaking of the wheel and the constant sound of Dark's half-panicked muttering.

If I could hit it harder, maybe it would move. All I need was a little move momentum... if I could just run a little faster...

I walked back across the room. "We're getting out of here, Dark, one way or another."

I braced one of my boots against the wall. These boots radiated magic. They had wings on them. Maybe, if I was lucky, I could activate the magic. Maybe these boots could...

"Please, give me wings," I whispered. "Let me fly..."

And I charged again, raising my shield.

It felt like I was running faster, but was I really? I wasn't focused on that, instead putting everything I had into one step after another, running as fast as I could across the water-covered floor. For a second, I was flying, skimming across the top of the water --

-- and then I slammed full-speed into one of the spokes of the waterwheel. This time, instead of being thrown backwards, I was thrown sideways, twisting around so my back was to the wheel. The wheel gave a loud crack and then a mighty groan as it began to turn, a cloud of rusty dust filling the air and the nearby water.

It worked! The wheel was moving! To my left, I heard another groan, followed by the scraping of metal on stone. I turned in that direction as the panel started to slowly rise.

We were safe now; the water was all going to drain away from us. I leaned back against the wheel's support to catch my breath.

Something tugged at my arm and almost pulled me onto my side. My shield was stuck! I barely managed to duck and twist and pass between the wheel and the support without getting hurt, although my shoulder ached from the awkard motion.

But now the wheel was carrying me upwards! I tried to free my hand, but my shield was crushed and twisted, and my wrist was trapped by the strap.

"Dark!" I yelled, trying to look over at where he was. The wheel blocked my view. "Dark, I'm stuck!"

I cried out as my body jerked downwards. My shield had slid down the spoke, towards the center of the wheel -- no doubt because of my weight. The shield had crumpled as it moved and was now horribly stuck... as was my wrist, which was already beginning to go numb.

"Dark, get over here and help me!" I was on the way down now. I couldn't hear him anymore, and I couldn't see him either. Was he just going to sit there while I had my arm torn off?

Maybe this was what he'd been waiting for, that accusing part of my mind whispered, a chance to kill me. I grit my teeth. No, he wasn't trying to kill me; he was just too lost in his own half-panicked mutters to hear me.

Or was he? No, Dark wasn't trying to kill me. I trusted him.

I tried again to twist my wrist free, but it didn't work. If only I had a knife on me, I could cut the strap and get my wrist out.

My boots touched the floor. I didn't have long now. There wasn't room to slide between the wheel and the support like I had before, not with my wrist so close to the center of the wheel. At best, this would break my wrist.

I closed my eyes. Something splashed through the water nearby, and then there was something cold against my arm.

And then I was yanked away from the wheel and across the channel. I opened my eyes just in time to step up onto the raised part of the floor.

"Idiot! What were you thinking, ramming that wheel like that?"

Dark. He had heard me. "One of us had to do something, Dark, and you were whimpering like a lost child."

"Okay, sure. But you could've at least gotten something a little stronger to use as your ram." He pulled me against him and growled. "Imagine I wasn't here... what would you have done?"

I rubbed at my numb wrist, trying to get some feeling back into it. "I may have found another solution to the problem. Mayhap I would never have come in here in the first place. Does it truly matter?"

He growled again before burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Dry me off."

What? "How do you propose I do that?"

A pause. "Well, then, warm me up."

"Again, how? We don't have anything to build a fire with." And we didn't; all of the wood in sight was too soaked to light.

Dark just wrapped his arms around my waist. "Warm me up."

I shook my wrist and flinched at the pricking sensation. "You feel warm enough to me."

"So you say. I'm freezing. I've been cold and wet for hours. Warm me up."

"Fine. How do you want me to warm you up?"

He raised his head and met my gaze. "Kiss me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How is that going to warm you up?"

"It won't. But it'll make me feel a lot better."

I gave him a flat look and then kissed his forehead. "There."

Dark scowled. "I meant a real kiss."

"There are different types of kisses?"

"_Yes_. Now give me a real one."

All I could do was stare at him. How wasn't what I gave him a _real_ kiss? "If you want something other than what I gave you, you'll have to demonstrate what you mean."

He grinned in that predatory way of his. "All right, if you insist." He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, one hand behind my head while the other slid down into my breeches --

I shoved him back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Dark just laughed. "You said to demonstrate."

"Aye, but what does sticking your hand there have to do with kissing?"

"If you'd stop being so damned jumpy and let me _finish_, I'll show you."

I turned around, mostly so he couldn't see the blush I knew I had. "I thought you wanted me to warm you up."

"You are."

"I fail to see how, considering I've barely even touched you since you asked me to do that."

He leaned against my back, and for a moment, all the only sound was the creaking of the waterwheel. "Link, you idiot. You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get _what_? If you would stop speaking in layer upon layer of metaphor and innuendo, mayhap I could understand you!" I crossed my arms.

Dark put more of his weight against my back. "I guess I'll just have to demonstrate that, too, won't I? Now... are you going to let me finish or not?"

"I don't know."

"Din, Nayru, and Farore, you're stubborn! Come on, Link; it's not like I asked you to walk on water or anything!"

I smiled at that. "What if I _can_ walk on water?"

He turned around and put his head on my shoulder, although he still keep most of his weight on my back. "Then things got a little more interesting. So, can I finish?"

"I don't know."

He growled. "Link, it's a yes or no question. Besides, you said you'd warm me up, and this will make me feel a lot better..."

How had I let myself walk right into that? I sighed. "Very well, Dark. Aye, you may finish." Hopefully, I wouldn't live to regret that...


	15. Control

_Author's note: I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but thanks again for the reviews, everyone. This one's a little different in that it takes place directly after last chapter. Hope you like!_

* * *

"Control"  
Theme: #18 - "say ahh..."  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dark proves that the best demonstrations are always hands-on.

* * *

"Very well, Dark," Link said with a sigh. "Aye, you may finish."

"I _may _finish? Thanks for the permission, _my lord_," I whispered in his ear, scowling. He always had to be so damned _formal_, didn't he? Hmph. How long could he keep that up once I got started?

"You asked, so I answered," he replied. "Must you lean on me?"

"You're warm."

He sighed. "Then I'm warming you up, and there's no need for this to continue." Link tried to pull away, but I tightened my grip on his waist.

"Now, now, you said I could finish..."

He growled and tensed slightly. "Aye, I did. I can revoke that permission if I wish."

I smirked. "Oh, you can, can you? All right, then, revoke it."

Link didn't say a single word, just like I expected. Instead he turned his face away and squirmed in my arms. He'd never admit that he was curious, would he? I wasn't stupid; I saw the faint little glimmer of curiosity in his eyes every time I tried to get his attention.

"You want to know what I mean, don't you?"

"I'm doing this as a favor, Dark. You say this will make you feel better, so I shall let you do this."

I scowled. "Stop being so formal, you damned idiot."

"Then what would you rather I be?"

That was it; I was sick of this pathetic back-and-forth we had been doing for weeks. He'd somehow managed to avoid every single hint I'd thrown at him in that time, but no more. "Personally, I want you naked and tied up and unable to _say_ much of anything!"

Link's entire body went rigid. "What?"

"You heard me," I snapped, mentally kicking myself. I hadn't meant to be quite that blunt, but it seemed to finally get through, so it worked.

He took a long, slow breath. "Exactly what is it that you wish to do to me, Dark?"

Goddesses, was he that damned dense? I couldn't have been much more direct if I'd tried, and he still didn't get it. "How about you tell me?"

Link sighed. "If you wish for me to be naked, you'll have to let go of me."

Wait, what? Did he really just say that? I smirked. Maybe being blunt was a good thing. "What if I don't want to let go?" I put my hands on his hips. "Besides, I can take those off as easily as you can."

He put his hands on mine as he kicked his boots off. "I... I think I'd rather do it myself."

"I think I want to do it. Please?"

He tensed and sucked in a quick breath. "I... fine."

I grinned and turned him around to face me. Link didn't look so sure of this, but when did he ever? My grin widened into a smirk as I started unlacing his breeches. He raised his head and stared intently at the ceiling, blushing when I let them fall to the floor.

"There. That's much more like it."

"If you say so..." Link said softly, continuing to stare upwards.

"Yes, I say so. What's the problem _now_?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Why are we doing this?"

"Trust me, Link; this'll be fun." Stop talking, Link, I thought, flexing my fingers to give my hands something to do.

"So you say. I have my doubts."

I rolled my eyes. "You _always _have doubts. And here I thought you liked to explore..." Flexing them wasn't making my hands any less antsy, so I reached up and started massaging his shield arm. Because if I didn't do something, my hands were going to end up doing something to spook him, and I wasn't going to lose this chance. Not if I had anything to say about it. "How's your arm?"

"Sore, but that's to be expected." Link seemed to relax a bit at that. "I'm accustomed to exploring places, not people."

"Okay, then let me do the work. Besides, you need a break; you've been walking on eggshells for days. It's not like the world needs saving all over again, Link."

He shook his head. "No, but I've problems enough."

I moved to stand behind him, working up to his shoulders. They were hard as a rock. "Whatever. Look, do me a favor, Link. Nothing can get us in here. We're safe. So just relax for a while."

"I'm capable of relaxing without being naked," he replied, although he didn't try to pull away.

"Well, what I have in mind is much easier without clothes." I leaned in and nipped at his ear, sliding one of my hands down his side.

"Then why are you still wearing your clothes?" Link turned his head to look back at me, one eyebrow raised. "Is this meant to be so one-sided?"

"Hey, you're the one who needs to relax, not me."

He sighed. "I wouldn't mind being able to sit down."

Link had a point there. "Fine. I'll take care of that." I went into the storage room and found a couple of old cloaks. I carried those back into the waterwheel room and found the driest place I could to spread the cloaks out. It wasn't the best, but it was something besides cold wet stone. "Here."

He sat down, watching me. I grinned at him. "Like what you see?" I pulled off my boots and sat down next to him.

"I still say this is one-sided."

"Damn it, Link. Look, let me show you how this works, and then you can help me later."

He seemed to consider that. "Very well. What else must I do?"

"Nothing." I leaned over and kissed the side of his neck slowly before nipping at his ear. I could feel him blushing. "Do you like that?"

"Aye..." he said, his voice soft.

"Good." I straddled his legs and put my hands on his shoulders. He looked uneasy. "You're supposed to be relaxing, Link."

He laughed nervously. "It's a bit difficult right now..."

"A bit hard, you mean?" I said with a smirk, running my nails down his chest with one hand while reaching down and wrapping the other around his erection.

Link froze, his eyes wide and his face red. "What are you doing...?"

"C'mon, you'll like this." I slid my hand up and down, mostly just to see the look on his face. He gasped and grabbed my shoulders, pushing weakly at me.

"I'm not... so..."

"Having trouble talking?" I leaned in closer and roughly kissed his neck again, continuing to stroke him. Link tensed up and tightened his grip on my shoulders; he wasn't trying to push me away now.

He also wasn't talking now; the only noises he could make were soft moans and gasps. Finally, a break from his stupid formality! I felt him move beneath me, clawing at my back for a moment before grabbing me again, both arms around my back, one hand on my shoulder and the other buried in my hair.

The Hero of Time, unable to talk and clinging to me like his life depended on it. I might have laughed if I wasn't so distracted by him. Instead, I wrapped my free arm around his back and pulled him closer to me, biting at his neck.

Link shuddered against me, yanking on my hair, before sucking in a quick breath and falling against me, breathing hard. I wiped my hand on the cloak and then held him against me.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"That... What was that?"

I stared at the wall, unimpressed. "Link, I know you've been talked to about adults and the stuff they can do."

"Mayhap I have been... but what was _that_?"

"Goddesses, Link, haven't you ever played with yourself before?"

His face got hot against my shoulder. "Not really."

"And why not?" I rolled my eyes. Should've known that was going to be the answer.

"I... I've never had the chance. Either Navi or you has been with me this whole time."

"I haven't been watching you every moment of every day, Link. You've had time."

He didn't answer.

"Oh, that's right," I continued. "You've been too busy playing bleeding heart for everyone else in the world. Damn it, the world's not going to end just because you spend a while worrying about your own needs for once. Answer me truthfully, Hero: you enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Aye," he finally said, sounding ashamed. "I did."

I held him tighter. "You damned idiot! This isn't something to be ashamed of! You're supposed to enjoy it. That's the whole point."

After a moment, he leaned back, biting his lip. "And what of you?"

"Even now, you're worried about other people." I scowled. "I can take care of myself."

"Dark..." He leaned in close, so close our noses were almost touching. "I promised I'd warm you up."

I laughed. What did he think he was doing? Never mind; he wasn't going to notice. "You're doing a good job of that already, Link."

He blushed again. "Actually, I think I'm doing a rather poor job right now. Though I do have an idea..."

"Oh, you do, do you?" I raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of idea is this?"

"Your kind of idea," he said before kissing me. And then he slid a hand into my breeches. "Do you approve?"

"So far, so good. You're not stopping here, are you?" Shit, he didn't just do what I thought he did, did he? And here I thought I was the one in control.

Link shook his head. He looked so cute when he was flustered. "Nay... I'm not."

"All right then," I replied, grinning. "Show me what you've got."


	16. Ebb and Flow

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! The feedback's really helpful. _

* * *

"Ebb and Flow"  
Theme: #29 - the sound of waves  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's been a long time since Link last went swimming...

* * *

There is something soothing about the sound of waves against the shore. It always reminds me of Lake Hylia, probably because it's the first real body of water I ever saw. I like the sound of running water, as well, but waves are different. Waves are slow and soft and steady. 

And if I close my eyes, I can be back home. I can be a kid again, taking a nap after an afternoon of fishing...

I don't understand it, because even then, there was always the specter of Ganondorf looming over everything I did. There isn't any reason for me to associate the lake with calm, and yet I do. Water is peaceful, perhaps because nothing seems to change it. Slash at it with a weapon, and it moves and ripples away; stand in its path, and the stream merely flows around the obstruction. Freeze it, and it will return to the way it was when it thaws.

If only I could be like water. When life pushes at me, I could merely ripple away. Instead of resisting or shaking or falling down when evil shakes the world, I'd just ebb and flow and continue onward.

But I'm not water. I'm flesh and blood, and even with every last drop of my willpower, there's only so much I can withstand before my body buckles and I cave. Even a hero has limits.

No matter how much that fact hurts, I can't change that.

I sit up and open my eyes, looking out across the lake. This lake is larger than Lake Hylia, stretching from a flooded canyon out into the lower half of a valley. An island stands out near the middle of the lake, covered in trees. The whole place feels... old.

There aren't any docks or bridges or houses. The shore's deserted. How long has it been since we were away from people like this?

It seems lonely out here, but it's also invigorating. Are we the first people to ever see this place? I'm certain that we aren't, and yet the idea still nags at me. What if we are?

I'm just being foolish, really, letting my thoughts run away like this. Sighing, I walk down to the edge of the water and roll my breeches up to my knees. There's an entire lake's worth of water here, and I'm just sitting on the shore. I should be swimming.

The water isn't as cold as I thought it might be, although it is still cool to the touch. I wade out until I'm knee-deep in the water and just stand there, looking out across the lake. It's late in the day, and the sun hangs low in the western sky behind me. The light plays off the waves that brush against my calves.

I glance back towards our gear laying on the grass. Of course it hasn't moved; Dark and I are the only people here. Speaking of which, where is he? I haven't heard him in a while. The last I remember of him is Dark saying something about bathing and walking down the shore.

He's more than capable of taking care of himself, I think, nodding to myself as I wade further out into the lake.

There's a loud splash behind me and to the left, as if something large has fallen into the lake. I turn to look, but all I can see are ripples spreading out and fading away. The ripples seem to be coming from a part of the lake where a few trees reach out over the water.

An animal, perhaps, or a broken limb. I watch for a moment and see nothing. Nothing I need to concern myself with. I push off the lake bottom and start swimming sideways along the shoreline. I'm not the best swimmer, and my body still tries to compensate for the weight of my sword and shield, neither of which I'm wearing, but none of that matters. For a moment, I'm floating in the water, completely free --

-- and I go under.

Something's wrapped around my left ankle, pulling me down into the lake! I struggle towards the surface, but it's weighing me down and I can't shake it off. I'm sinking! I can't breathe. My vision's getting fuzzy. I kick downwards and connect with something solid. The thing's grip on my ankle loosens. That's all I need, and I start fighting my way upwards.

I surface.

And this is why I should be wearing my Zora tunic. I focus on breathing and treading water, trying to calm down. That tunic sounds really good right now. In fact, I think that as soon as I catch my breath, I'll go get it.

Something, no, _someone_, surfaces beside me, flailing in the water. He turns to me and glares, although he doesn't look all that intimidating at the moment.

"Dark?" I say softly. "Where have you been?"

"_Damn it_, that hurt! Did you have to kick me in the head?" He shoves his hair out of his face and snarls. "How about I kick you in the head next time you're swimming, huh?"

"Dark, what are you talking about?"

"_You kicked me_."

I blink. I did? That means... "You're what pulled me underwater? What were you thinking? I could have drowned!"

"So could I! I was doing fine until you kicked me."

"Why did you -- oh, never mind. I doubt I truly wish to know." I start swimming towards shore, scowling. What is he trying to pull _now_? I swear he just enjoys seeing me in pain.

He follows me. "Oh, come on! It was a joke! I wasn't going to let you drown; I swear!"

I reach the shallow part of the lake and stand up, turning to face him. "I find that a bit hard to believe."

Dark staggers to his feet and then mirrors my pose, arms crossed. "I swear I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted to show you something fun."

"You do recall I have a tunic that enables me to breathe underwater, aye? I can put that on if you insist. And I don't remember you being able to hold your breath for that long."

He grins. "Yeah, because you watched me swim all the way over here from that tree. I'm sneakier than you are."

"Hmm," is my only response. I walk onto the grass and pull my soaked tunic off, kneeling so I can spread it out. Hopefully, it will be dry when we're ready to leave, but if not, I can always wear the Goron tunic. Or maybe we'll just camp here tonight and there will be plenty of time for my clothing to dry. I start to stand up, only to bump into Dark, who apparently decided to stand right behind me.

"What is it now?"

"You're being mopey again."

I scowl. "I nearly drowned, Dark. I think that's reason enough for my mood."

He wraps his arms around me and leans against my back; his damp tunic clings to me. "C'mon, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just want to show you something."

"And what is this something, pray tell?"

"Nope! It's more fun to show you than to tell you. Trust me."

I sigh, remembering the last time he insisted on _showing _me anything. "This doesn't involve things that are easier naked, does it?"

"Not necessarily... but it can." He snickers, tightening his grip. "You've got a dirty mind."

"Through no fault of my own," I say flatly. The only reason I even have to consider such a thing is because Dark enjoys it. I can understand that -- I like it myself -- but that doesn't mean everything must revolve around it.

Not thinking about this now. I open my pack and dig my Zora tunic out, and then I pull the tunic on. There, now I can't drown.

"What are you getting that stupid thing out for?"

"I'm preventing future problems."

Dark sighs and then shrugs. "Fine, whatever. Take all my fun away. See if I care." He spins on his heel and starts walking towards the trees down the shore.

I watch him for several moments, and then I shake my head and head back into the water. I'm not falling for that. He just wants me to follow him so he can ambush me. Instead, I'm going to try to enjoy myself. I swim out to the middle of the lake and then lean back until I'm floating.

The sun begins to set, making the water around me gleam like liquid fire. I watch the light play off the waves for a while and then close my eyes. How long has it been since I was last at a lake?

I remember: it was the night we faked Dark's death. I scowl. I think I may be beginning to see Princess Zelda's point. Dark might be corrupting me, although I daresay it's not in the manner she thinks. And I'm torn about that. On one hand, what he seems to be teaching me is enjoyable, but at the same time, that doesn't make it _right._ I distinctly recall Ganondorf laughing as he tried to kill Zelda and me.

It isn't even a discussion I could have with Dark; he'll just laugh and ask me if it feels right, and that isn't the point. There's no one else I can talk to about this... except for Zelda, maybe. If I do that, I'll have to be careful how I choose my words. I might be capable of explaining that Dark isn't an enemy.

"You're ignoring me."

"I am merely thinking," I say, not bothering to open my eyes. Let him pull me underwater if he must; I can't drown.

"I tried calling you, but you either didn't hear me, or you were ignoring me. So, what are you thinking about?"

"Hyrule."

He sighs. "Don't tell me; you're homesick."

"I suppose you could say that. I would like to see it again."

"You do know how much trouble that's going to be, don't you? In case you forgot, I'm not exactly welcome there."

I grit my teeth. "Think you I don't _recall _that? I am _well_ aware of the events of the days before we left Hyrule. I am willing to deal with the consequences. If you are not, then you don't have to go. But I _do_. There is a matter I must tend to." I need to talk to Zelda. I need to figure this out before I go crazy.

Dark is next to me now; I feel his hands on my shoulders. "All right, you damned fool. We'll go back to Hyrule."

My eyes snap open. He insists on going?

"Yes, I said _we_, you damned idiot. Someone has to keep an eye on you. I know how to be stealthy, and besides, _think about it._ Everyone's going to be concerned about you, Hero; I doubt any of them will care much about some hooded stranger."

He glares towards the shore for a moment and then looks down at me, his expression unchanging. "You're planning something incredibly stupid, aren't you?"

"That would depend on what you consider stupid. I need to do this, Dark. With you or without you, I _will_ do this."

A look of pure rage flashes across his face, and he leans in close, our noses practically touching. "You will_ never_ abandon me, do you _hear me_?"

I meet his narrow-eyed gaze. "You have no power to command me, Dark Link."

He shoves me under the surface. I force myself to relax; I'm wearing my Zora tunic. I can't drown. He can hold me under as long as he wants; I can breathe.

But he isn't holding me under. He's just holding me, curled around me like he's trying to shield me from the world. His hair spreads out above us like a black halo, broken only by the gold of my own hair. With the black as a backdrop, I realize that his tunic isn't black; it's a dark blue. That's how he managed to sneak up on me earlier... he has his own Zora tunic. How long has he had that?

Should I hold him? Or should I push him away? I... don't know...

Dark shifts position against me and bites the side of my neck hard. I wince and shove at him, trying to get him off of me, but I can't shake him off.

He starts laughing; I feel it more than I hear it. At least one of us finds this amusing. I shove at him again and manage to push him off me, and then I swim to the surface.

Once there, I start treading water and clamp a hand over the bite. Why does he like biting my neck? It doesn't hurt that much, and I trust him not to do lasting damage, but why does he always go for my neck? He could just as easily go for somewhere easier to hide, like my shoulder.

Dark surfaces beside me, leaning in close. "What's the matter? Wasn't that fun?"

"I would like an explanation for that."

"You're mine, Link."

I stare at him. He looks so... serious. This isn't like him. "What?"

"You are _mine."_

"Dark, I am no one's property."

He grins, baring his bloody teeth. "You're mine. I'm yours. That's just the way it is."

Is it? That doesn't sound right somehow. Then again, nothing sounds right anymore. I need to talk to Zelda. I need to end this conversation. "I'm going to get a bandage for my neck." And I head for shore.

He beats me there, and by the time I climb out of the water, he has a strip of dry cloth in his hands. Dark has that weird look on his face again, his eyes hungry even as he seems to expect me to bolt. Neither of us says a word as he bandages my neck.

"There, is that better?" he says when he's finished, before leaning forward and kissing the bandage. "I... guess I shouldn't have said that, huh?"

I sigh. I would rather forget he ever said it. "What has been said is said. There is no point in dwelling on it."

He smirks. "And here I thought I spooked you."

Yes, he did, but I won't tell him, not until I figure this out. "We should make camp and get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Dark wraps his arms around me again. "Yeah, I guess we do. Link, I... I'm sorry. For, well, you know."

"We are the way we are, Dark, and nothing will change that." I turn at look out at the lake. What Dark said... is just him being blunt. That's just his way. I smile faintly. "I have a request."

"You do? What is it?"

"Could you kindly be more discreet when we are in Hyrule? This will be difficult enough to explain without Princess Zelda seeing a bandage on my neck."

He blinks. And then he laughs. "That's it? Yeah, I'll be discreet. Just remember what I said. I'm not going to react very well to someone else trying to hurt you in any way."

"I will remember that," I say, closing my eyes and listening to the waves. After I talk to Zelda, I should visit Lake Hylia again.

His voice breaks the near-silence. "Link, can I ask you something?"

"Aye?"

Dark leans in and whispers in my ear. "I'm cold. Will you help me warm up?"


	17. Mantle of Obscurity

_Author's notes: Good to hear that you guys are still enjoying these. This chapter is a bit dark, although hopefully it's not overly so. There's trouble brewing for our heroes._

* * *

"Mantle of Obscurity"  
Theme: #7 - superstar  
Rating: T  
Summary: Returning to Hyrule puts Dark right where he doesn't want to be.

* * *

Hyrule hasn't changed at all while we've been gone. No, that's not right. _Hyrule_ is different; the scars of Pigman's reign are fading. Castletown is back to looking like a town instead of a crumbling set of ruins, even if there are still several buildings in varying states of construction. A new castle is beginning to rise from the ashes of Pigman's. 

The _people_ of Hyrule now, they're just as they've always been. They make their illusions and tell their lies until they believe them. Weak. Pathetic. Totally dependent on their precious Princess and _Hero_ to hold their hands and do everything for them.

Even as much as I can't stand her, I do have to give Princess Zelda _some_ credit. She's the only Hylian other than Link who can stand on her own two feet.

Now if only the idiots who populate this country can learn that.

The market is somewhat busy -- although it pales in comparison to the markets in Catalia -- with the noise from the crowds mixing with the sounds of hammers and saws. Link leads the way across the market, heading towards the castle. I follow him, hood up to hide my face, at what I hope is a suitable distance, trying to look casual. I get a few strange looks from people in crowd, but for the most part no one's paying me any mind.

Link, now, is the center of attention. People are staring, watching him cross the square. Some of them call out his name. Some of them wave. A few of them bow. And one of the guards salutes him and actually addresses him by his title. Link smiles back and waves, but he isn't liking the attention. He's nervous; he has been ever since we crossed the mountains, and I _know_ it isn't all just from being embarrassed by the attention.

Something's bothering him. And he won't talk to me about it. Keeps saying that it's nothing, and that the situation is going to resolve itself soon enough, neither of which answers my damn question.

I scowl as a trio of women walk up to Link, giggling and saying something I can't make out from this far away. I want to move closer so I can hear, but I won't. The promise I made is to be discreet, which is why I've been shadowing him through Castletown, careful to never get too close. Besides, right now it won't take much encouragement to hurt someone.

I don't want to be here. I don't want to have to talk to the princess. I want to be somewhere far away from here, just Link and me again.

The women keep giggling and talking, and now one of them is leaning in close -- _too_ close -- and batting her eyes at him. Like that's even going to work, I think with a snort. I'm the only one who can get through to him. Not that it matters to her, I guess, because she doesn't want Link; she just wants her precious hero.

Link steps back quickly, looking flustered, and says something to them. Judging by their reactions, it's probably an apology or some stupid half-lie about needing to be somewhere or some combination of both. They smile prettily, or at least I think that's the effect they're going for, and then they walk off, waving and calling his name in sing-song voices.

I grit my teeth. This is _wrong._ No one gets to treat Link that way except for _me._ The promise I made to him out at the lake rings in my ears, and that is the _only_ reason I don't stalk over to those three and give them every reason to leave him alone now and forever. No, Link needs me to not draw any attention to myself. After all, the Goddesses know he's got far more attention aimed at him right now than he can really tolerate.

He takes a deep breath -- to calm himself -- and then continues walking in the direction of the castle, although now he's wary, glancing around the market, just waiting for someone else to pounce. Maybe now he realizes how stupid coming back here is, hm?

What am I saying? No, he doesn't. He never will, either.

I shake my head and continue following him, taking the chance to have a look around myself. For the most part, people aren't paying me any attention, even though a lot of them are staring holes through Link. They stay back, though. Maybe we're going to get through here without any more trouble.

Of course I'm wrong. Considering Link, dressed as he always is in green and white, walks through the market in full view of everyone, it's only a matter of time before someone else decides to approach him. And she does. Link turns his head and manages to get out a quick, surprised "Huh?" before another woman walks up and grabs him by the arm.

I go rigid. Who does she think she is to be able to just walk up and grab his arm like that? Like she knows him? _He's mine._

Link tries to pull away, but she follows him, leaning over and putting her head on his shoulder. She should consider herself lucky that I can't hear what she's saying right now, because if she's saying the sort of sweet little flirty nothings that I think she's saying, she's already dead. He tries again to push her off of him, but either her grip is stronger than he thinks, or he's trying too hard to not hurt her.

I stalk towards the two of them, not caring that everyone can see me. There's no way I'm going to stand around and watch this. He manages to pull his arm away before I get there, stammers an apology, and then he quickly starts walking towards the castle road, his face crimson. She starts to go after him --

-- and I "accidently" bump into her, hooking my foot around her ankle and pulling. She stumbles and falls to the cobblestones. Just what she deserves. Well, really, she deserves so much more, but none of that is anything I can do in front of a crowd right now.

She climbs to her feet and glares at me. "Watch where you're going!"

I glare back, not that she can see my eyes under my hood, and snarl, "Hands off."

"And why should I? He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"He doesn't _need_ one, either."

"Who are you to make that decision for him? I think he likes me."

I can't answer her. I can't, because the only answers that come to mind involve either blowing my cover or leaping for her throat, neither of which is really an option now. So instead I just growl and stalk off after Link. I hope he isn't going to go on without me.

He isn't. I find him leaning against a tree near the bend in the castle road. It's not a very large tree, but it's too large to be here. Its growth must be aided by magic or something.

"Dark..." He says, giving me a pained look.

"I didn't do anything."

For a moment, neither of us says anything. Then he breaks the silence. "Dark, stay here."

I raise an eyebrow and scowl. I do _not_ like the tone of his voice. He's too serious for this to be good. "No."

He sighs and rocks his weight back and forth on his feet, looking up at the sky and flinching. "This... isn't a request, Dark. Stay here."

"Why? So you can march in there and damn us both?"

Link looks like I just kicked him. Good. That's how I _feel_. "What makes you think I would do such a thing?"

"I would hope you remember why we left Hyrule in the first place, but maybe not."

He stammers and stutters and tries to talk several times before finally saying, "I must do this alone. The guards will not allow you to enter the castle with a hood on, and if anyone sees your face..."

"It will be the night at Lake Hylia all over again, except this time blood and your word won't be enough proof for them. I _know_." This is pointless. His eyes say he's going whether I agree with him about this or not.

Damn it, why am I even here? I could still be in Catalia, but I just have to stay with him, don't I? Except I can't, because I can't go inside the castle. I growl. "I'm not letting you talk to the princess without me."

"I know. I am merely going to... to arrange the meeting, Dark. I'm not going to discuss anything right now." He looks pained, but quickly turns his head towards the castle. He's hiding something. At least I can assume now that he understands just what's really at stake here.

I still don't like this, but I don't really have a choice in this, do I? "Fine, then," I snap. "Can I go back into town, or do I have to sit under this tree like a good little boy?"

He hears the disgust in my voice, flinching again. "I... I would like to know where to find you this evening."

Evening? It's barely after midday! How long does he think this is going to take? He's up to something. "Pick somewhere," is all I can say, because I can't think with my mind screaming at me about how Link is going to go do _exactly _what I don't want him to do.

"The Temple of Time."

Where else? I think darkly. "When?"

"Sunset." He continues staring at the castle.

"If you aren't there by the time the twilight fades, I will come after you." I narrow my eyes. "And I will remove you by _force_, even if I have to fight my way through everyone in Hyrule. Do you understand me?"

Link turns back to face me. He looks happy and pained and... is that _fear_? "Very well, then. I shall see you at sunset." He turns and starts to walk towards the castle gates.

"Wait." I walk over to him and grab his shoulders. "Don't do anything stupid. Remember what we have." And I kiss him roughly. Remember this, I think. _Remember us._

He breaks the kiss. "I will, Dark." And then he nods one last time and walks away.

I stand there beneath the tree and watch as he passes through the gates and disappears from view. Then I spin around and slam my foot into the tree. I should chase after him. I should follow him into the castle, to make him listen to reason... but I can't.

I fall to my knees, drained. There's something I don't understand going on here, isn't there? Something Link hasn't mentioned, or something I'm forgetting. This isn't happening. This _can't_ be happening.

He isn't going to betray me. He isn't going to betray _us_. Is he?

No, I can't start thinking like this. I force myself to my feet. All I can do now is trust him, trust that he isn't about to send the executioner after me. I don't like feeling so... so damned _helpless._ I need to do something besides just sitting here.

I need to go hurt something. No, I need to go _tear something apart._

With one final look towards the castle, I head back into town. Even the Temple of Time is preferable to that damned road. Besides, if I go there, I can know exactly when he gets back.

As luck would have it, one of the very first people I see when I get back into the market is the woman I tripped earlier. She looks over at me and crosses her arms, smirking at me. Brown hair, green eyes, average build; I guess she's what other men consider cute. I scowl at her, partly because of the war going on inside my head and partly because I know she's about to start something.

I'm just waiting for her to make her move. I'll hurt her. She isn't important. All I need is a _reason._

"There you are," she says, smiling. "I think I figured out your problem. You're jealous, aren't you? You're just jealous that I'm interested in him and not you."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Now go away." I keep walking, heading for the temple. If nothing else, it's quiet there, so I won't have to deal with people.

She follows me. "I think I do. Where'd he go?"

"Somewhere."

"You don't know?"

I glare at her. "It's none of your business. Now go away. I'm not telling you again."

The Temple is the only thing in Castletown that hasn't been rebuilt; it's still the same ancient structure I remember from before the battle. Of course, there's no one here. There never is, except for the ones Destiny manipulates into visiting this timeless place. I walk down the narrow path as the noise of the distant crowd fades away to nearly nothing.

I'm not alone; I hear her footsteps behind me. "Why are you still here?" She and I are the only ones here; I can do whatever I want to her, and no one will ever know.

"I want to know what your problem is."

"Stupid Hylians. Always being so damned nosy." I turn my back to the Temple, crossing my arms. "Walk away."

"I thought you weren't telling me that again. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She starts to walk towards me.

I draw my sword, holding it out towards her. "I don't care."

She stops, sucking in a quick breath. "What's going on?"

A breeze picks up then, playing with her hair and my hood. I reach up with my free hand and pull the hood off. "I gave you the chance to run." Her eyes widen and she steps back, though she's still in reach if I step forward.

I don't even give her the chance to run, lunging forward and swinging my blade. It bites into her skin, slicing a neat line through flesh and cloth alike from shoulder to shoulder. She screams and staggers back, trying to get away.

My second swing splits her throat open. Her screams fade into choked gurgles and she falls to her knees. I stand over her, grinning. It feels _so good_ to draw blood.

Her eyes are wide and full of fear and she tries to get away from me. How utterly pathetic, the way she clutches at the ground. I stare down at her and savor the moment, the tang of fresh blood in the air, the still-hot stickiness splattered on my face and clothing, the desperation of someone who knows she's about to die...

Pity it's such a small bit of revenge. She's not even really worth playing with. I end it with a quick downward thrust, and she jerks and goes still. Seems like a wasted effort, really, to have taken three swings to kill her. One would do the job.

At least I know she won't be draping herself over Link again. He'll be here soon enough. Right?

I drag her body into the bushes off the path and dump her there before wiping the blood from my face and my blade. No one ever comes here; no one will ever find her. Now that's taken care of and I'm alone again and I'm so damned tired I can barely stand. Why is that? I stagger towards the doors and fall to my knees at the foot of the steps.

I don't want to be here. I want to be in Catalia, away from pathetic hero-worshipping weaklings and vengeful princesses. What's Link doing right now? Am I safe? Have I already been damned and I just don't know it yet?

With a growl, I stab my sword into the ground and use it as leverage to force myself back up to my feet. The sword I leave in the ground, hilt pointing up at the blue sky, as I climb the stairs and fall against the thick, ornate doors that lead into the Temple of Time.

Now that I'm here, I don't know if I want to go inside. Why here, Link? I know this place is important to him, but... This place brought him to me. This place took away the monster that created me. Can... Can this place undo me?

This isn't my first time here -- far from it. I've followed Link here several times in the past. I've spent long days here waiting for him to return from a trip back in time, a trip I couldn't follow him on. But all of that... that's all gone now, because Ganondorf is sealed away and Hyrule isn't in danger. There's no need for the Hero of Time anymore. What if Link's goddesses are of the same mind as the princess? Will They kill me for daring to step on their sacred ground? Especially now, with someone else's blood sticky and drying on my clothing?

Farore, that's a stupid thought. The blood is proof of my power; the reason I'm here is proof of my devotion to Their hero. But the thought still echoes over and over in my head, and I'm too scared to reach up and push the doors open. I can die tonight. By tomorrow, I can be no different from the woman lying in the bushes not far from me. Why does that scare me so much? It's not like I've never faced my death before. This should be just like all those other times, just grit my teeth and watch Link's back as we fight our way out of the face of our own destruction.

...but I'm alone.

I sink to my knees, clawing at the door as I fall. A tear runs down my left cheek. What the? Why am I crying? I'm going to be all right. Everything's going to work out. That's what Link always says.

He's coming back for me. He has to. _He has to._

I can handle Hyrule's army coming after us. I don't care if we have to run for our lives. Just _please_, make him come back. I lean my head back and stare at the winged Triforce carved over the door.

"Don't You dare take him from me..." I say, my voice shaking and tiny. My throat's so tight I can barely breathe, the blood on my face is like fire, and my chest feels like there's a knife in it that keeps getting twisted in deeper and deeper. "You can't. He needs me. I need..."

And then I can take a deep breath again, and I scream, pounding at the heavy door. They can't have him! No one can take him from me! Link's mine! He... he needs me...

I fall towards the door and find myself clutching at it for support. The world feels like it's spinning away from me. I try to scream again, but my throat seizes up and all that comes out is little more than a squeak.

"He's not going to betray me..." I whisper to the door. "Just watch. Link is coming back. We're meeting here at sunset. You'll see. He'll be here..."

Keep saying that. Keep saying that, and it will come true. Everything will work itself out in the end.

It takes everything I have left to stand and shove the heavy doors open. Before me stretches the Temple, peacefully empty as always, seemingly faraway and illusionary. The world is shaking and moving, and I can't tell how far away the altar is, but I stagger towards it. I cling to the only thing that isn't changing faster than my heart is racing, my mind repeating those four words over and over. _Link will be here._

I wake up sometime later, sprawled on the carpeted floor in front of the altar. It's late afternoon, about sunset, judging by the light coming in the huge windows. I sit up, the carpet warm where I've been laying and cool where I haven't. I feel... somewhat better. My mind's already screaming at me about how Link should be here by now, and I still feel a bit helpless, but at least I don't feel so drained anymore.

He is coming, isn't he?

The doors creak as they open, a sliver of the fading sunlight stabbing into the Temple. I turn towards the doorway and scowl as I see two silhouettes. Why are there two?

Don't tell me...

"The twilight hasn't faded yet," I hear Link say.

"No, it hasn't." I stand up and brush myself off. "Good thing. I was about to come after you."

He clears his throat. "Dark, there's someone you need to meet."

_Damn it, _Link. I don't need him to tell me who the woman standing behind him is, the woman with the piercing blue eyes. "Good evening, Princess Zelda."


	18. Mantle of Ardency

_Author's notes: Yay, quick update this time around! Whereas last chapter was how Dark spent the afternoon, this chapter is how Link spent it. Hello, Princess Zelda._

* * *

"Mantle of Ardency"  
Theme: #2 - news; letter  
Rating: T  
Summary: Link has an important meeting with Princess Zelda.

* * *

"Remember what we have," he says, his voice rough, before kissing me. I close my eyes and try to enjoy the feel of his body against mine, but there's no comfort. Not with the specter of what is yet to come hanging over us, certain as the sunrise yet uncertain as the time of my death. 

Dark breaks the kiss and stares at me. His eyes... It hurts to look at them. It hurts to see the look of abandonment deep within them. I'm not abandoning you, I want to say, but I can't. To say that is to admit what I have to do.

"I will, Dark," I finally say, nodding in what I hope is a reassuring way before turning and walking towards the castle.

Forgive me, Dark, but I must do this. And I must do this without you.

The castle gates seem to tower over me; I don't remember them being so tall, even if these are different gates from my memory. It must be my mind playing tricks on me. There's no choice in this matter for me, though; as much as I want to go back, I cannot.

The guards salute me and open the gate without a word. It is... strange, having them welcome me onto the castle grounds like this. It seems like only yesterday I was sneaking past them, and although more time has passed than that, it still hasn't been very long. Even if it is a different castle now.

I wish I knew how many months it has been since the night at Lake Hylia, but I can't remember exactly. Six? Ten? I stop in the middle of the road and scowl up at the castle's familiar yet wholly different silhouette. How old am I now?

I don't know. I've never really known my age; the only true amount of time I know is the seven years I slept in order to age into my destiny as Hero.

Why am I thinking about this now? My age, whatever it may be, has no bearing on what I'm about to do. Except it has everything to do with it. Physically, I've aged, but in many ways, I still feel like a little kid. And right now, I'm terrified. How is Zelda going to react to being told I lied to her?

I force myself to start walking again. There's only one way to find out, and I have to talk to her. I have to arrange this meeting at the very least. I have to... to...

I have to go inside and face my princess.

The guards at the inner gate let me into the castle, and a maid leads me through the halls. She doesn't take me to a sitting room, which is where I expect to be taken, but instead to what appears to be some kind of guest room. Why am I in a bedroom?

I can't ask her, as she disappears before I get the chance. My answer comes soon enough, however, when a squire knocks on the door and hands me a soft bundle wrapped in white cloth. I nod politely, and the squire grins broadly and runs off.

I turn the bundle over, trying to figure out what it is, and the sunlight glitters off blue and silver thread. My surcoat. I _am_ a knight, after all... I gently unfold the coat from the rest of the bundle -- the rest of my uniform -- and hold it up. It isn't the one I wore that night; that one is ruined now from all the blood. A replacement, but still mine. I stare at the coat, my eyes slowly tracing the shape of the Master Sword.

The image is comforting, even if the cloth seems too heavy in my hands. I remember Dark tracing the image one night long ago. I remember the weight of the sword in my hand.

With a sigh, I drape the surcoat over the back of a chair and start pulling off my clothing. I don't need to be told that I'm supposed to wear my uniform. Why else would it be given to me?

My normal clothes I roll up and put in my pack. I need to keep my pack close, in case I need to make a break for it. I need my gear. I won't need to run, but it's best to always be prepared. Besides, if I keep it with me, no one can take anything from it, can they?

I take my time pulling on my uniform and carefully lacing everything up. I need to stay calm; there's no reason for me to rush. Then I turn to the mirror and gently pull the surcoat over my head. Staring at my reflection, all I can think is something Dark said to me months ago.

"_You looked more like some great warrior-king. Like some paragon of innocence and strength and justice."_

Is that really what I look like? I don't know. All I know is that I look... older than I do in my normal clothes. I actually look like a hero, in a way. It's quite a paradox, to look so strong on the outside while inside I'm shaking like a leaf.

What is _wrong_ with me? I'm the Hero of Time. I'm one of the people responsible for sealing Ganondorf away and saving Hyrule. I should not be this afraid. I'm going to talk to Zelda. She knows me. I know her. We trust each other. She isn't going to order my death... not if I can explain this to her...

So then why do I feel so sick to my stomach?

Another knock at the door. I open the door and see a guard standing there. "Sir Link, her Highness is ready to see you now."

I nod, giving myself one last look in the mirror before I follow the guard down the hallway. I'm a knight. I need to act like one. I just hope Dark isn't getting into any trouble wherever he is.

This time, I am led to a sitting room. The guard salutes me and then walks away, leaving me to stare at the closed door. Zelda is on the other side. This is it. One way or another, I'm to seal my fate, and Dark's as well. I offer a quick prayer for luck and guidance to the Goddesses, take a slow, deep breath, and then knock on the door.

"You may enter," she says from the other side of the wood. My heart leaps into my throat even as it sinks into my stomach. It's time.

I open the door slowly and walk into the room. She's the only one in here. No guards? It's comforting that she trusts me so much, at least. I stop at what I hope is a respectful distance from the chair she sits in and drop to one knee before her.

"Link..." Fabric rustles, and she puts her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to bow to me."

I sigh and stand up. Zelda looks as beautiful as she ever does, dressed in a simple yet elegant purple dress.

She frowns at me. "Something is troubling you."

Here goes nothing, and here goes everything. "Princess --"

"_Zelda_," she corrects me, taking my arm and leading me over to a couch along the wall. "You can just call me Zelda."

I sit down, since I'm starting to feel dizzy now, and nod weakly. "Very well, Zelda, I... I lied to you."

"About what?" She seems confused. So she doesn't know. I'm actually a bit surprised she hasn't seen through the lie, because I've never been that good at lying. Does she trust me this much?

I swallow hard. "About Dark."

She blinks, her face suddenly neutral. "How have you lied to me about Dark Link?"

"He... He isn't dead. I did not slay him the night I claimed. Nor will I ever. He isn't who you think he is! He's not!" I force myself to stop before I babble something that I'll regret later, biting my lip.

Zelda puts a hand on my shoulder again. "I will not allow him to destroy you."

"He isn't going to. He... He's had the chance to kill me time and time again. Even before we defeated Ganondorf, he had the chance. And he never took it. He protects me, Zelda. He isn't going to kill me."

She closes her eyes, and my heart sinks. She doesn't believe me... does she?

"I fear I cannot trust him as you do, Link. Are you certain he is not deceiving you? He may just be waiting for his opportunity to strike."

"Why? If he wants me dead, I would already _be_ dead. What possible reason would he have for keeping me alive if he didn't care about me?" I catch myself too late. I'm getting too close to the truth; I should just not talk for a moment or two.

Zelda has a look I can't identify in her eyes. "Link, answer me truthfully. Do you care for him?"

I hang my head. She's seen right through me again. I should have expected her to do this. "Aye, I do."

"And do you believe he cares for you?"

"Aye." No. I don't believe. I _know_.

"What does that mean, Link? Very well, you both care for each other. He is a creature made of darkness. He is Ganondorf's final surviving creation. We cannot allow him to continue roaming free --"

I stand up. "We don't know how he was created! There's no proof that Ganondorf had anything to do with the process at all. He might not be Hylian, but that doesn't mean he's evil!"

"That does not mean he is not, either. You are far too important to this kingdom for me to allow you to risk your life being in his presence any longer."

I clench my fists. "You don't even know him and yet you pass judgment on him."

"Link... It is my duty to do what is best for Hyrule."

"What about what's best for me?" I snap. "Have I not earned the right to live the life I choose?"

Zelda looks taken completely aback by my sudden outburst, and deep down I am as well. What is happening to me? Why am I acting so... so... so confrontational? I expect her to order me out. I expect her to call the guards.

What I don't expect is for her to stand beside me, smooth out her skirt, and then nod at me. "True, everyone has the right to the life he or she wishes, and as Hero of Time, you deserve compensation for what you have lost. Yet at the same time, we do not have the right to negatively affect the lives of others, now do we?"

"N...no, we don't. Nothing either of us do affect the lives of others in a negative way." I'm stretching the truth with that, though I pray she doesn't notice. Dark sometimes does things that he shouldn't. I can't deny that. But he has his reasons...

She smiles faintly at that. She knows I'm lying, doesn't she? I tense, waiting.

"You truly believe that, do you? I am afraid that I cannot, Link. I know you, and I am well aware that you pose no risk to anyone who does not first threaten Hyrule. Yet from what little I know of this Dark Link, I cannot trust him. As I said, he is a creature of darkness. A creature such as him does not belong in our world."

"Then what do you suggest, your Highness?" I'm just being polite. I already know the answer. She won't rest until Dark is dead. And I... I can't let that happen.

"I... I know now that giving you that ultimatum was wrong, and I apologize. I got a bit ahead of myself. I hope you will forgive my unneeded haste."

Does that mean that she _doesn't_ want him dead? Have I misunderstood her? "I shall, Princess."

She gives me an irritated look and sighs. Oh, right. She wants me to call her by name, not title. "I thank you for that." Zelda starts to slowly pace the room, her hands clenched in front of her. "I am not saying that he... I am not saying that he _must _be destroyed, Link. But I cannot allow him to roam free unless I _know_ he is not going to pose a threat to my people. It is my duty as princess of this kingdom."

Maybe there's hope after all, I think, staring down at the sword on my surcoat. Wait. That's it! The Master Sword! "Princess, er, I mean, Zelda," I hastily correct myself as she gives me another look, "I have proof he is not evil."

"You do?" She whirls around to face me, her hair flying with the motion. For a moment, I'm back on Ganondorf's crumbling tower, and we're fleeing for our lives. But just as quickly, I am back in the sitting room. "What proof is this?"

I remember the Water Temple. I remember meeting Dark. I remember being disarmed and then re-armed. It all fits together. He isn't evil, and I've known it all along. "He can touch the Master Sword."

Her eyes widen in surprise, and she looks worried for a moment before turning away and continuing to pace. Now that I'm less worried about this ending badly, I wonder where she picked up such an un-princess-like habit.

"If what you say is true, then... Evil cannot touch the Master Sword. I will admit, it would put my mind greatly at ease if I were to see proof of this with my own eyes. I must see this myself, Link; I cannot believe this otherwise."

"That is why I wished to speak with you, to arrange for a meeting between the three of us." Well, it isn't exactly what I had in mind, but this will work. And Dark's already going to meet me at the Temple of Time, so... Dark isn't going to like this one bit, but if we can prove he isn't evil, that will go a _very_ long way towards convincing Zelda he isn't a threat.

And if we can do that, then he and I will be free to do whatever we choose. If we can do this... I won't lose him.

For a while, she doesn't say anything, lost in her own thoughts. I don't dare break the silence. I'm too afraid that this chance is going to slip away from us forever and Dark will be doomed.

Finally Zelda turns to me again. "We will need to meet at the Temple of Time if we are to see this proof. I will need assurance that Dark Link will be there, and I also need assurance that I will be safe."

"I am to meet him in the Temple of Time at sunset. If you can accompany me, we can take care of this little problem tonight." I take a deep breath. There's a chance that Dark might attack her for ordering his death, but hopefully if I'm there with her, I can keep him calm enough that he won't. "And I swear that no harm will come to you."

She curtsies to me. "Then I shall accompany you to the Temple." She turns to the windows and looks out at the late afternoon sky. "We should leave soon if we aren't to be late."

I stand up and offer her my arm. "Then, shall we go?" I want to finish this.

Zelda smiles at me, although it doesn't reach her eyes. "Yes, let us go."

I try not to think about what might happen when we reach the Temple and just walk. The castle itself is a blur, as is whatever excuse Zelda gives the guards for why she's leaving the castle. I can't really remember anything until we reach the temple grounds.

There's a spot on the path where the dirt is slightly darker than the rest. And sticking in the ground near the Temple's front steps is Dark's sword. I want to investigate the dark patch on the path, but if Zelda notices it, she gives no sign. I don't want to draw her attention to it, as I'm reasonably certain that it has some connection to Dark. I hope it isn't blood, though knowing Dark like I do, it probably is.

I stop at the foot of the stairs and pull Dark's sword from the dirt. I don't have a sheath to carry it in -- mine has my own blade in it -- but I can't just leave it out here. No matter what reason he has for leaving it here, he'll need it in the future. Besides, it's his sword; I need to return it.

The sun is setting as I hold my arm out to Zelda again and escort her up the stairs. Hopefully Dark hasn't decided to leave early. There's still plenty of time before the twilight fades.

The Temple's doors creak as I push them open, the fading sunlight lighting up the inside of the Temple. Dark is sitting on the carpet in front of the altar. What is he doing there? I know he can't be praying. Can he? Maybe he is. He turns to face the door and scowls.

"The twilight hasn't faded yet," I say, mostly because I have to say something.

"No, it hasn't," Dark says flatly, climbing to his feet and brushing his clothing off. "Good thing. I was about to come after you."

Thankfully that isn't going to happen. I clear my throat and try to find the words. "Dark, there's someone you need to meet."

He glares daggers at me. "Good evening, Princess Zelda." With that, he crosses his arms. "Mind telling me what this is about? You said you were going to arrange a meeting, not bring her here."

I sigh. "She is here so we can prove to her that you aren't evil."

Dark raises an eyebrow and looks at me like I've gone crazy. "And just how are we going to do that?"

"The Master Sword." I start towards the Door of Time, pausing long enough to set Dark's sword on the altar as I pass. Dark follows me, leaning in close as I go to open the door.

"What do you think you're doing? How is the Master Sword going to help us?"

I shake my head. "Don't you remember? It's the blade of evil's bane. Evil cannot touch it. Yet _you_ have handled it before. Several times, if I recall correctly."

He blinks slowly and then smirks. "So, what, all I have to do is touch the sword and show her I can? Something that easy almost makes up for you being such a damned idiot."

The Door opens easily for me, letting dim light into the room holding the Master Sword. It rests in the Pedestal of Time, where it belongs, the room peaceful and serene. Dark walks up to the base of the dais and then turns back to me.

"All I have to do is touch it."

"That is all, provided you can actually touch the blade," Zelda says as she walks through the door and looks at the sword in the pedestal.

Dark does not look impressed. I walk over and put a hand on his shoulder, suddenly thankful his sword is out on the altar. "Dark, please... just do this. If I can prove that you aren't a threat, then she will grant you your freedom."

"I already have my freedom, Link," he hisses back. "She's the one trying to _take_ it, not give it. I'm not going to bow to her for this."

"I'm not asking you to bow to her, Dark. Just show her you aren't evil, so she knows you don't threaten Hyrule."

Dark looks over at Zelda and then back to me. "I've said this before. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead." He looks back at Zelda. "And if I wanted to see Hyrule destroyed, I would simply have killed Link before he could do the same to Ganondorf." Back at me. "I'm doing this for _you_, not Hyrule, not the Princess. You."

And then, in full view of Zelda, he leans in and kisses me. I should push him away -- seeing us like this is only going to make her suspicious -- but I've been waiting hours to see him, and, crazy as it sounds, I need this right now. I need to know he's still here.

He breaks the kiss, smirks, and then strides onto the dais and wraps his hand around the Master Sword's hilt. I can't fight off the urge to flinch as he does so, even though there's no need to worry. Nothing happens except that the sword glows faintly for a moment.

Dark stares at Zelda. "That proof enough for you, Princess, or is there some other trick you have in mind?"


	19. Three Swords

_Author's notes: Another quick update! And now, the confrontation. This one gets pretty angsty._

* * *

"Three Swords"  
Theme: #21 - violence; pillage/plunder; extortion  
Rating: M  
Summary: The confrontation at the Temple of Time.

* * *

There's a little voice in my head telling me I'm too impulsive. It says I shouldn't have kissed Link like that, that I shouldn't be taunting the woman who has my life in her hands. I don't care. 

It's all worth it just to see the look of complete and utter disbelief on Princess Zelda's face.

Not so confident now, are you, Zelda?

I tap a finger against the Master Sword's hilt, waiting for an answer to my question. The sword is quiet, although if I pay attention, I can still feel its power pulsing weakly, faintly. Is it reacting to Link's presence, maybe?

She's not answering me. I stare at her and release the hilt, crossing my arms. "Well? Is this enough proof or _not_?"

Zelda takes a slow, deep breath, her face neutral now. Damn, I like seeing her look weak. "I would warn you to watch your tone, Dark Link," she says. "I do not appreciate being treated so poorly."

"Oh, you don't, do you? Well, I don't appreciate being treated like nothing more than some mindless, heartless _monster_, not that that's stopped you any, has it?"

"Dark!" I hear Link call from behind me. He moves, but I don't turn towards him. I've been waiting a long time to say that. No, I shouldn't antagonize her, but it feels good to make her flinch. I glare at her, daring her to open her pretty little mouth and try to explain herself, even though there's nothing she can say right now that would improve my mood.

"I must ensure the safety of my kingdom. As such, I must weigh every potential threat and decide how valid it is."

"All right," I say, rocking my weight to one side. "I believe I just _showed you_ that I'm not evil. And yet you insist on continuing to treat me like an enemy. Isn't part of weighing every threat making sure you're not blinding yourself to what's actually true?"

She closes her eyes, tense. "You mock me."

If she think this is mocking her, she should wait until I start _trying._ "Are you going to keep dodging my question? Because if you think you are, you're not. I'm going to keep asking it. Now, is this enough proof?"

"Very well." Zelda brushes off her skirt, refusing to meet my stare. "True, you have proven that you are not evil, but that does not mean that you pose no threat to Hyrule. I know nothing of your intentions, except that you seem rather... fixated on Link. How can I be certain you have what is best for Hyrule in mind?"

_Rather fixated_? What the...? I'm not fixated on him. I'm_ in love_ with him. Wait, I'm expecting a princess to understand something like this. Like a princess ever loves anything. I shove that thought away, deciding to focus on her question.

And that's easy to answer. "You can't," I say, cocking my side to the side. "I don't care about Hyrule, one way or the other. The only thing I care about here is Link."

Link makes a soft, pained noise behind me, and I turn towards him. His eyes are closed, his head down. "Dark..." I hear him say softly. "Must you always be so blunt?"

I walk over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, you've taken care of more than enough already. Let me take care of this. I can handle myself."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Dark. For both our sakes."

I sigh and then whisper "I hope I do, too."

He meets my gaze finally, still looking hurt. "Dark, I..."

I don't bother waiting for him to finish; I pull him against me and just hold him there. "Don't you _dare_ say it, Link. We're going to get out of here, no matter what. One way or another, we're leaving together."

"Unhand him."

I turn so I can see the doorway, turning towards the voice, bringing Link with me. Princess Zelda stands there, her face bent into a determined scowl, holding a sword out towards me. Wait, is that _my_ sword? She's threatening me with my own blade? The irony would be amusing if she didn't have such a deadly serious look on her face. She doesn't quite look what I would call ready to kill, but she's too close for me to be the least bit comfortable.

She doesn't like me touching him, does she? If not for the sword aimed my way, I think I'd laugh. Instead, I just glare.

"And why should I? So you can make your snap judgment?" I tighten my grip on Link's shoulders. "I think not."

"That was not a request. Unhand him," she says, her voice dangerous.

"I don't care. I don't take orders from anyone._"_

Zelda starts to slowly walk towards me, continuing to hold the sword out in front of her. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. You will obey me, Dark Link."

"No, I won't." I start sliding my hand down Link's side. When he's in his uniform, he wears his sword on his hip. "You don't get it, do you? You're nothing to me, Princess. And you've been nothing ever since you decided to go against everything you're supposed to stand for and decide I need to die simply for existing. You barely know me, yet you're convinced I need to die." The hilt of his sword is bitterly cold against my hand as I grab it.

"But since this seems to be the only way this is going to end, then _so be it." _And in one smooth motion, I push Link away from me, away from the princess, sliding his sword free as we both move. I step forward and hold the sword up in a ready position. "All right, Princess, if you're so convinced that I need to die, kill me."

She draws herself up taller and moves. And then I move. Steel clashes against steel as we lock swords. Damn, I underestimate her; she knows how to use a sword. We split apart and I jump back, keeping my blade ready. Skill or not, she's not as strong as I am. If I do this right, I can wear her down and then take her out.

"Stop it!" Link yells. "I won't let you two do this!"

I ignore him, lunging for her. She barely manages to get her blade up in time to block my strike, and even then she doesn't really block it. All she does is deflect it to her side. In the end, I don't hit her, so it worked, but she's not strong enough to keep that up for long.

And I'm not letting her recover, either. I start attacking her relentlessly, ignoring Link's pleas for me to stop. I have to end this now, because if I don't kill her, she's going to kill me. I'm too desperate, and it bites me. I don't see her thrust her blade until the tip slices across my upper arm.

I hiss and step back, grabbing my bloody arm. Shit, I'm being too careless! I have to focus; she has skill. The wound isn't deep, but it still stings. I flinch and tighten my grip on my sword. I'll bandage it later. Right now, I need to end this. She gets first blood, but I'll get the first kill.

My next swing sends her sword flying across the Temple; it skitters across the stone and strikes a wall. That's it. This ends now.

I stare at her for a moment. She looks scared, although she's trying to act brave. At the same time, she looks...confused?

"Will my death serve you at all, Dark Link?"

"I won't have to worry about you trying to kill me, so _yes_," I hiss.

She closes her eyes. She's just waiting for me to kill her, is she? No, her hands are moving, her fingers twitching. She's trying to cast a spell! I grab the sword with both hands and shove hard against the stone floor, aiming my thrust for her chest. I'll kill her before she gets it off --

-- and as I move, there's a flash of white as something leaps between the princess and me.

My thrust strikes hard, the sword burying itself most of the way to the hilt as her spell goes off, a burst of flame filling the air and creating a silhouette out of the something in front of me. The air fills with the scent of burnt flesh. Time seems to stop for an instant.

Link. The white something is _Link_, standing there with his arms spread, his eyes wide with pain, and my sword sticking through him.

Time restarts. I hear Zelda scream, somewhere faraway. Link grunts and falls to his knees, reaching up to barely touch the hilt sticking out of his chest. "That's... enough. Both of you..."

No. _No._ This is a dream, a trick, some kind of illusion she's weaving to make me stop! This isn't real! _This isn't happening!_

"Link!" I scream, dropping to my knees and catching him as he pitches forward. His back is raw and burnt, and his white coat is quickly turning crimson with his blood. He's... he's dying. And it's my fault. It's all my fault! "You damned idiot!" I hear myself yelling. "Why'd you jump in the way?"

"Won't let you... kill each other..." he forces out, and then he coughs out a cloud of red mist.

"You idiot!" I hold him against me. I killed Link. I killed him. I did this...

"_This is all your fault, you bitch_!" I scream at Zelda, even though I don't even know if she's still here or not. "You put him in the middle... This... you did this..."

There... isn't anything I can do... is there? No, I can't give up now! I hold him against me with one arm as I frantically paw through my pouches with the other.

I know I don't worship You, Goddesses, but help me. Farore, help Your hero. Help me save him.

No, no good... I don't have anything! I can't save him! _NO!_ I'm not losing him! I'm not!

And I snap. I don't care if she's still here. I don't care that now I'll never leave the Temple alive. Nothing matters anymore. I curl around Link as best I can with the sword still stuck through him, and I cry. And I scream. And I beg.

"No... don't take him from me... please... he's all I have... _You can't have him_!" But it doesn't do me any good. No one's listening.

"Dark... please..." I hear him say, his voice weak.

"Save your strength."

He grips my arm with a shaky hand. "It's... all right..."

"No, it isn't! You're dying!"

Link smiles weakly. "Everything... will..." He falls against me, gasping for breath, unable to talk anymore. He's wrong. Nothing's going to be all right now. This isn't how this is supposed to end.

"Weren't you even listening to me?" My voice sounds tiny. "We're supposed to leave together..." I pull him back to see his face. He looks calm now, watching me.

I kiss him. I kiss him because I'll never be able to do this again, tightening my grip on his shoulders until my fingers go numb. I'm suddenly painfully aware of the sound of Zelda crying nearby. Link tenses against me, and then he goes limp. I break the kiss and ease him to the floor.

It's over now. Link is dead.

Something shatters like glass. At first I think it's my mind or my heart or maybe even both, but then, through the haze of tears, I see pinpoints of sparkling light. Wings. I hear tiny wings.

_It's a fairy_! I stare at her in numb shock as she flies around Link, casting her magic. This... I've just gone crazy, haven't I? I've just lost my mind, and now I'm imagining him being saved.

The fairy pauses in her care long enough to look at me and then down at the sword. She wants me to pull it out. I reach up and grab the hilt, burning hot against my gloved hand. It takes several yanks to pull it out, but finally it slides out of his body, leaving a hole in skin and cloth alike.

I stare at the hole as the fairy continues tending to him. I stabbed him in the middle of the surcoat, the hole taking out the Triforce on the Master Sword's blade. It's too serious of a wound for even a fairy to heal, isn't it?

Zelda crawls over to sit on his other side, her face stained with tears. I look over at her. I... It's strange, but I don't want her dead anymore. She cares about him enough to mourn for him. For him, I'll never try to hurt her again.

She looks up at me, meeting my gaze for a split second before I look down. In that brief instant, I see understanding in her eyes. It hurts to see it.

The fairy flies around Link one last time, sparkles of light cascading from her body like a fountain. He sucks in a breath. My heart seems to stop. Is he...?

He's breathing! He's alive! I stare at him because I can't trust my senses anymore. The fairy vanishes.

After what feels like an eternity, he groans and opens his eyes. I fall on top of him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I thought you were dead!"

His voice is still weak, but stronger than it was. "That... was the point..."

"What?" I lean back and let him sit up.

He leans against me, looking over at Zelda. "As I said, I would not stand back and allow you two to slay each other. And if dying was what it took to make you both realize that, then... I would gladly offer my life."

"I knew you cared enough about Hyrule to die for her, Link," Zelda says, her voice shaky. "Yet you care that much for him? I did not..." She stares towards one of the black windows, lost in thought.

"Aye. I do." He sighs and rests his head against my chest. He looks exhausted.

I wrap my arms around him again. "I thought I'd lost you. _Don't ever do that again."_

He chuckles softly. "I will not."

"Good. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't had that fairy..."

"With luck, we will never have to know, either."

I want to yell at him for pulling off a stunt like that, but I can't find it in me to do it. I'm still reeling from almost losing him. Yeah, I've seen him nearly die before... I've nearly killed him before, but then I knew he wasn't going to die. Bastard didn't say anything about that fairy until she started healing him! I thought I...

Zelda stands up and wipes her face before smoothing out her skirt. "I... I do not wish to intrude, but it is getting rather late. I... I should return to the castle. May I request an escort from the two of you?"

From the two of us? I guess she trusts me now, at least somewhat. I can't say I trust her, but... Link trusts her, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't see me as a threat anymore. I nod to her.

"As you wish, your Highness," Link says. Then he turns to me. "Help me up."

"Right." I help him climb shakily to his feet. He turns to her and bows as best as he can, and I scowl. The back of his uniform is scorched black, and the front of his surcoat is covered in still fresh blood. "Should you really wear that into the castle?"

He looks embarrassed. "It's all I have."

I sigh. "At least take off the coat; I'm sure the guards won't like the sight of blood." Yes, take it off, because it's easier to forget how close he came to leaving me when he isn't wearing that blood-soaked piece of cloth.

"Wait." Link pulls it off and then tears a piece off the non-bloody part, walking over to me and tying it around my arm. I look down, blinking at a wound I forgot I even had. "There."

Zelda is watching us, looking thoughtful again. I wish I knew what it is she's considering so much. She doesn't look like she sees me as dangerous anymore, which I guess will have to work for now. It's better than nothing.

"Well, then," I say, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Can we go? I'm exhausted." I'm not lying either. Where I was drained earlier, now all I want is to just curl up with Link and sleep for a week.

Zelda nods. "Let us go."

The trip to the castle is mostly uneventful. The guards at the gate give us odd looks, but considering the tear-stains on the princess' face, my bloody clothing, and Link's scorched clothing, I can't really say I blame them. By the time we get inside the castle, Link is leaning heavily on me, breathing hard, and I'm not that steady on my feet either. I also don't have the slightest idea where we're going, but Zelda is leading us somewhere, and there's a guard walking with us.

Zelda stops in front of a door. "Here is your room. I... I would like to speak with you tomorrow, if that is acceptable."

"As you wish," Link says, nodding. "We would be honored."

That's not the word I'd use, really, but I get what she's asking. We aren't finished yet. No doubt she's got a bunch of questions to ask us. But here's our room and I'm tired, and the way Link is slowly putting more and more of his weight on me isn't helping things at all.

"Good night, Princess," I say, reaching over to open the door. She says something in response, but I'm not listening; I step inside, hauling Link with me. It's a bedroom. Nothing particularly fancy, but it's definitely more impressive than the inns I've been in. Link's normal clothes are draped over a chair, and his gear is resting in one of the corners.

Link staggers over to the bed and falls onto it, sprawling out across the blanket.

"Not even going to get out of those ruined clothes?" I ask, yanking off my bloody tunic. Blood doesn't bother me, not even his, most of the time. But tonight... tonight I don't want to wear his blood.

"I just want to sleep, Dark."

"_You_ just want to sleep? Damn it, Link, I think I'm ready to sleep for a week, but that doesn't mean I want to share a bed with someone in burnt clothing."

He sits up and blinks sleepily at me before starting to pull his clothing off. "Very well, if it will make you feel better."

I finishing stripping and walk over to the bed, pulling the covers down as well as I can with him sitting on the side of the bed. "Yes, it will. Right now I don't want to be reminded of that stunt you pulled. I didn't know you were that devious."

"I believe desperate is a better word." He strips down to his breeches and falls back onto the bed. "I just knew I had to do something before you two killed each other."

I smirk. "I think I'm rubbing off on you. Did you have to jump in front of a sword like that to make your point?"

Link doesn't answer; he climbs under the covers and makes himself comfortable. "Today has been far too nerve-racking for my tastes, and tomorrow won't be much easier. I'm going to bed now."

"Oh, yes, because my day has been easy and simple and perfect," I say sarcastically, leaning over and blowing out the lamp before climbing into bed next to him. Then I roll over and put my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Link is alive, and he's here. I close my eyes.

"Dark?"

"Yeah?"

Link reaches up and wraps an arm around my back. "I thought you cared not for tenderness."

There's a difference between doing things rough and nearly killing my lover, I want to say. But instead, I answer, "Tonight I'm making an exception to that."

He chuckles; I feel it more than I hear it. "I believe I'm rubbing off on you."

I grin and shift position, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Link, I love you. 'Night."

"Sleep well, Dark," he says, pulling the blanket up over us, "and I love you."


	20. Binding Light and Shadow

_Author's notes: Two-thirds done with the prompts. This one isn't anywhere as angsty as the last three have been; I figured it was time for something a little more lighthearted. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone._

* * *

"Binding Light and Shadow"  
Theme: #13 - excessive chain  
Rating: T  
Summary: The day after, Link and Dark must explain something to Zelda.

* * *

I don't know what time it is when I wake up, but I know it's late morning, if not even later. I try to sit up, but I can't. Somehow, Dark has managed to wrap himself around me in such a way that I'm not moving until either he wakes up or I forcefully remove him from my person.

"Dark, wake up."

"I don't wanna..." he mumbles into my chest, tightening his grip.

I sigh. "We are to meet with the princess today. We can't lay in bed all day."

He growls softly. "So? We don't have to meet with her _now_. I wanna stay like this some more."

I want to point out that it must be nearly midday, but... I can't really argue with him. "Very well."

He makes a soft "mmm" in his throat and relaxes a bit. I look around the room as best I can. For the most part, everything is as we left it the night before, which is as I left it yesterday afternoon. It seems so long ago now.

There are two new additions, however: two neatly-folded piles of clothing sitting on one of the chairs. Odd, shouldn't one or both of us have woken up when whoever brought those here came in? I don't sleep that heavily, nor does Dark.

"Dark, did you hear anyone come in last night?"

"No," he mumbles, sounding annoyed. "It's just been us. Why?"

"Someone brought us clothes."

He tenses for a second, and then he relaxes again. "Good. We won't have to wear our ruined clothes." We both lay there for a while; I try to ignore the way his breath tickles across my bare chest. Then he speaks again. "I'm not going to have to dress all fancy, am I?"

I smile. "I cannot tell from here what clothing we have."

Dark sighs and then pushes himself up on his hands so he can look at me. "You just want to make me get up, don't you?"

"I was merely asking if you heard our visitor. You are the one who seems so fixated on the idea of new clothing."

He glares at me for a minute. "I'm not _fixated_ on anything." With that, he flops back on top of me. "She'd better not expect me to look like some stupid nobleman."

"That may be all she has to offer you in the way of clothing."

He seems to think about that. "Is it at least black?"

I look over at the two piles. "All I can see is something large and white."

He sits up then, untwining his body from mine. "Damn it, I have to know what she expects me to wear."

I watch him as he climbs out of bed and stalks over to the chair, pawing through the piles of clothing. I try to ignore the fact that he's naked.

"I don't know about this, Link," he says, snapping me out of my reverie. I look up and blink. Dark is holding up a black tunic with a pattern embroidered around the edges and scowling. "This looks stupid."

I sit up and lean against the headboard. "You'll look distinguished in it."

He glares. "And I don't look distinguished already?"

"Not naked, no." I'm not looking at him; I'm not. The heat in my cheeks is from... from something other than him. Because I'm not remembering what he said about things that are easier naked, and I'm not looking at him like that. Am I?

He grins. "I guess that's no huge loss. I'm not going to look like an idiot in this, am I?"

"There is but one way to find out."

Dark looks down at the tunic in his hands and then back up at me, giving me that predatory grin of his. "Will you help me take this off later?"

I _am _blushing; I can't deny it now. "If... if it will make you feel better." That seems to be my excuse for a lot of things lately. Why can't I just admit I'll do it? Why must I make all these excuses?

He leans in close -- when did he move back to the bed? "I'll help you take your uniform off."

"My uniform?"

"Yeah, that's what you've got. At least you've got a coat that isn't bloody to wear."

Is that jealousy I hear in his voice? "If you want a surcoat, I am certain that you can have one made."

"Yeah, maybe." He climbs onto the bed and straddles me; I thank the Three that he's wearing breeches now, although I don't know when he put them on. "But I'm not a knight, unlike someone."

"That doesn't mean you cannot have a coat." I'm trying to focus on the words, not how soft his voice is or how close his face is or how warm his breath is against my cheek. I want to kiss him.

"I don't think the princess would like it if I dressed like a knight. I don't think she likes me." Dark leans in closer, so close our noses are almost touching. "Can't really say I blame her. After all, I'm corrupting you."

I'm not sure I like where this conversation is going. There's going to be plenty of this during the meeting with Zelda. "It isn't like I don't want this," I say, and then I lean up and kiss him. He says something I can't make out into our embrace and then rubs his hips against mine.

And for a few moments, he's all that matters. Dark claws at my back and nips at my neck while I tangle my hand in his long hair and hold him tight. An idea comes to me, a bit of wicked payback for something he did weeks ago.

"Dark, is your tunic high-collared?"

He stares at me, confused. "Yeah, why?"

I smile and then I kiss the side of his neck roughly, sucking and nipping. I'm going to bruise him, to mark him as he once marked me. I've earned this right. I died for him last night; the least he can do is show proof of _us_.

He's laughing by the time I finish. "And here I thought you didn't have that in you, Link."

"I didn't know you had tears in you, Dark." I grin.

He shrugs, looking a little uncomfortable. "Well, you nearly died in front of me. I... I thought I was going to lose you."

"Farore has seen fit to keep me alive a while longer, it seems." Someone, somewhere, wants me alive. I know this. I didn't have a fairy on me when I took that strike last night. Fate conspired to make certain someone else in that Temple had a fairy, to ensure that I would survive.

But that isn't important now. All that truly matters is that I'm alive, and we're closer than ever to winning Dark's freedom. Zelda doesn't see him as a threat anymore. Well, she doesn't think he needs to die. That still does not mean she trusts him.

"That makes it sound like you're going to die any day now." Dark says, scowling. "Stop talking like that. You're not dying, ever."

"We all die."

He grins. "Don't you know heroes never die?"

"You mean legends. Yet legends are not men."

"I know one that is." He kisses me again.

There's a knock at the door. Dark pulls away quickly, turning to look at the thankfully still closed door.

I find my voice first. "Who is it?"

"The princess requests your presence," a man's voice says. At least, I think it's a man's voice. It sounds a bit familiar, but I can't quite place it. Maybe I can if I stop focusing most of my attention on the doorknob, but I'm just waiting for it to turn...

"We're coming!" Dark calls. "We need a few moments."

"Very well. I shall inform her you are coming." Is the man laughing, or is it just the fact he's yelling through a closed door that makes him sound like he's laughing? Either way, he doesn't say anything more; he's no doubt gone.

Neither of us says anything for a moment. What if he had just opened the door? I'm not so sure I like the idea of someone walking in on us like this. Especially with Dark straddling me like he is. Some things are meant to be private.

"We... should go," I say.

Dark clears his throat and slowly climbs off me. "Yeah, we... we should." He looks as nervous as I feel. I follow him over to the chair and start pulling my uniform on, trying to forget how close a call that was.

"You're still going to help me take this off later, aren't you?"

I look over at Dark and sigh. "Do you know if our door can be locked?"

He grins. "I can find a way."

I just nod. If all else fails, we could possibly push one of the pieces of furniture over to block the door. This place is now oddly disturbing; there are too many people who can come in and out of our room as they please.

Once we speak with Zelda, there is no need for us to stay in the castle, is there? I pull on my surcoat. "Are you ready?"

"No," Dark says, sighing. "But let's get this over with."

I don't really know where I'm supposed to be going, but there isn't anyone I can ask. However, I can remember roughly how to reach the sitting room Zelda and I were in yesterday, and that seems as reasonable of a place for us to meet as any. With luck, I can get us there without getting lost.

Behind me, I can hear Dark muttering something about looking like an idiot.

I grin. "Dark, you don't look foolish. You look presentable."

"Presentable? What if I don't want to look presentable?"

"In that case, I do believe you have another set of clothing back in our room."

He growls and wraps his arms around my shoulders; I'm forced to slow down to match his pace. "I don't want to wear bloody clothing, especially when it's your blood."

"And yet you continue to nip at me," I say, pausing at an intersection before deciding to go left. "Do you or do you not enjoy my blood?"

"That depends," he whispers in my ear. "I like it, yeah, but there's a difference between a little bite and a sword through your chest."

I shrug in attempt to shake him off me; he has so much of his weight on me that it's getting hard to walk normally. "I thought you liked it."

"That hasn't been a problem before..."

"And it is no problem now." I think this is the door. "I believe we're here, so may I have my shoulders back?"

He tightens his grip. "No."

My mind comes up with a dozen things to say at once, ranging from ordering him to let me go to saying I love him. Instead, I reach towards the door and say, "Dark, please behave yourself."

"Don't worry," he says, nipping at my ear; I close my eyes. "I won't do anything naughty... not while she's watching."

"If that is to be the case, then I highly suggest that you release him this instant."

I open my eyes. The door is open, and Zelda is standing in it, watching us both carefully. Dark lets me go and steps back; I don't even need to turn to him to know he's glaring at her. She regards him coolly for a moment before stepping to the side.

"Come in. We have much to speak about."

"Aye," I say, grabbing Dark by the arm and walking into the room. "We do."

Dark waits just long enough for Zelda to walk into the room and close the door behind her before asking, "All right, what is it _now_? I've already proven that I'm not evil, so what else do I have to do?"

Zelda shakes her head slowly. "Until I know you are not planning to destroy Link or Hyrule, I cannot in good conscience allow you to roam free."

"Which is why I got to spend last night entirely unsupervised except for the person I'm going to kill, right?" Dark replies flatly, crossing his arms.

I sigh. The conversation has barely begun, and it is already taking a turn for the worse.

"Unsupervised? Hardly. I know of everything that went on in that room last night." Zelda sounds... oddly proud of herself. "And I do mean _everything."_

"You know nothing!" Dark yells, even as I feel my heart sink. Everything? Including what we did before coming here?

She smirks. "I know the reason your collar is laced up as high as possible, Dark Link, although I do not know what possessed Link to be so rough on you."

Yes, everything. I want to sink through the floor now. Instead, I sink into a chair, hanging my head. My cheeks are burning; I don't want her to see me blushing. I need an escape, a way out. I need to find a way to explain myself to her.

Dark, meanwhile, scowls. "You did _what_? You little pervert!"

"I am no such thing!"

"Then explain why you were in our room! I didn't know the princess of Hyrule was a voyeur!"

"I was merely ensuring the safety of Hyrule's hero! You are the ones who decided to engage in such intimate matters!"

Farore, I'm starting to wish I _had_ died last night. This... this is the most _mortifying_ thing that has ever happened to me. I want to yell at them both to stop, but my voice isn't working. I can't even make myself look up at the two of them.

I can imagine what they look like right now anyway. Dark leans forward and flashes his fangs while he yells, and Zelda is red-faced and defensive, though furious.

"Yeah, in our own room!"

"In my castle!"

"It isn't your castle; it's _Hyrule's_ castle! Admit it, you liked it!"

"I... I most certainly _did not_!"

"Then why are you so red? Why did you sound so full of yourself when you were pointing out my neck?" I hear Dark laugh cruelly; what does he think he's doing?

I raise my head as he unlaces his high collar, baring the still-forming bruise I left earlier. Zelda turns her head away; my blush gets worse. Why is he showing that off? We're supposed to be the only ones who know of it!

"What's the matter, Princess? I thought you wanted to see it?"

She takes a deep breath and turns back to him, although I can tell she's making a point of not looking at his neck. "I want an explanation. That is all."

"You'll have to ask him, then." Dark waves at me. I hang my head again. That's right; infuriate Zelda and then tell her to talk to me. Nayru, let Zelda listen to reason.

"Very well, then. Link, why did you do such a thing?"

I don't know how to answer. "He has done the same to me."

She sits down on the couch against the wall. "That... That is not an answer I will accept, Link. _Why_ did you do it?"

"Because I want him to know that he's my lover." That's my voice, but... I can't believe I just said that. I can barely admit it to myself, and now I blurt it out for a third party to hear?

Dark laughs in triumph, and then he's in the chair next to me, his arms wrapped protectively around me. I grab his arms, because my head is spinning and I think I'm about to pass out.

"I see... I must admit that is a strange thing to hear, coming from you."

"Why's that?" Dark snarls, tightening his embrace. "Don't you want your hero to be happy?"

Zelda smiles faintly. "I merely find it strange that he would turn to his own shadow for comfort."

"And that's the problem, isn't it? I'm corrupting him. So terrible." He's being sarcastic again, although this isn't really the time for that. "I'm not corrupting him, unless teaching him to take care of himself for once is now a terrible thing." He squeezes my shoulders and then lets go, standing up.

"Now, why were you in our room last night? You can blather on and on about 'ensuring the safety of Hyrule's hero,'" Dark says, making his voice sound as feminine as possible, "but you're lying. After last night, you _know_ I won't willingly kill him. So that wasn't why you insisted on watching us. Besides, if it was just you worrying about Link, you _could_ have put us in separate rooms, or even thrown me in the dungeon.

"But how did you put it? Ah, yes: 'Here is your room.' Not Link's room. _Our _room. You trusted me enough to let me stay with him last night, so why did you need to spy on us? _Voyeur_."

She scowls. "You mock me."

"You're damned right, I do. Now answer the question. Why were you in our room?"

Zelda straightens in her seat, looking like the royalty she is. "I do not have to answer that. How do I know you have not performed some kind of magic on him to make him think he loves you?"

"I do not have to answer that," Dark says in a near-perfect mimicry of Zelda's voice. "Why were you in our room?"

She glares at him and opens her mouth, but I speak first.

"I do not know if this is the result of magic or fate or purest chance, but I do know that I love him with all of my heart and there is nothing that will change that. If this proves to cause too many problems for you and Hyrule, I will leave." I never thought I could say that, but I need to, and I feel better for saying it.

"_We_ will leave," Dark corrects me. "You won't go alone."

Zelda closes her eyes and sighs. "And you, Dark Link? Do you feel the same?"

He shakes his head. "After last night, you have to _ask_?"

She nods slowly. "So I see. Truth be told, I did not believe a word you said last night."

Dark tenses; I grab his wrist and pull him towards my chair. "Hear her out, Dark." He growls and sits on the armrest.

"Even after you touched the Master Sword, I found most of what the two of you told me rather hard to believe. And yet... Link is willing to give his life for you... and you have the life to mourn that loss. I must admit it is rather difficult to see you as a mere shadow with that in mind.

"I have been expecting you to attack Link since the first time I saw you. That is why I hid in your room last night. I needed to see for myself what you would not willingly show anyone. I needed to see what the nature of your relationship truly is." She climbs to her feet. "And now I see how much the two of you care for each other, and that all of my fears and worries have been misplaced. I ask that you forgive me for my indiscretion."

"I do," I say, relaxing. I'm not entirely sure what has just happened, but... it seems that this is over now. I still don't like the idea that she was watching us.

Dark sighs. "Well, I guess I can forgive you. But I'm not forgetting, and I don't want to ever hear you call me a monster again."

She nods. "And I do not ever want to hear of you hurting Link."

He looks at the floor and then back at her. "Princess, you do realize that if I did anything to hurt Link, you'd never get the chance to do anything to me? I'd kill myself first."

"That's enough of that," I say, leaning against him. "I think we've all had enough talk of death."

She nods. "I have a request of you, Link. Stay in Hyrule for a while. The people would be greatly comforted if they could see you."

I sigh. Honestly, I want to stay a while, stay and explore all the parts I couldn't before. I want to see how Hyrule is rebuilding. "Very well."

"And what about me?" Dark asks, staring blankly at one of the walls.

Zelda looks over at him and takes a slow deep breath. "You are free to do as you wish."

And there they are, the words I've been waiting to hear. Dark's free. We're free. Part of me wants to jump around the room, but all I do is hold Dark. I'm not losing him. We're free.

Dark laughs. "So you aren't going to try to kill me anymore? You're not going to say I'm evil?"

"You are free to live your life as you wish, Dark Link. It is not my intention to control you."

I think she says something more, but I can't hear her. Dark slides down into the chair with me again and starts kissing me.

She pushes us apart. I stare at her; Dark opens his mouth to protest. The door opens and a servant walks in, bowing.

"Your Highness, lunch is served."

Zelda smiles and nods. "Thank you. We will be there shortly."

The servant bows again and leaves.

Zelda turns to us and pulls something out of a pocket in her dress. It's a key. "Here," she says, handing it to me. "You two may find this useful."

"What is it?" Dark asks, climbing out of the chair. I shrug and slide the key into one of my pouches. Keys are always useful.

"It is the key to the room you are staying in."

This key is more useful than most. Good, a key means a lock, and a lock means we can get some privacy. I'd rather not have a certain princess sneaking in to watch us again. Or anyone _else_ sneaking in, for that matter.

Dark grins. "Thank you very much, Princess. How ever can I repay you?"

She smiles and holds her arms out. "You can escort me to lunch. At least, I would think the two of you would be hungry."

I stand up and take her arm. "I would be honored, Princess."

"Food sounds good," Dark says, taking her other arm. "Although I still think you're a voyeur."

"And I think you are entirely too blunt for your own good, Dark Link."

He laughs. "So you think. Oh, and do me a favor, Princess. Call me Dark."


	21. A Little Gerudo Spice

_Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. And now that the chaos is all calming down, it's time for Link and Dark Link to get a nice lazy afternoon... in a locked room. Enjoy!_

* * *

"A Little Gerudo Spice"  
Theme: #22 - cradle  
Rating: M  
Summary: Spicing up a lazy afternoon.

* * *

Link's asleep.

He's sprawled out on our bed; I'm sprawled out on the windowsill beside the open window. Surprisingly -- or not, really -- neither of us feels like doing much of anything this afternoon. Ah, I need this.

I'm still not sure what to think about Princess Zelda playing voyeur last night and this morning. Really, if she wants something to see, all she needs to do is open her mouth. I'll be more than happy to give her a show. Getting Link to cooperate is the hard part; he really likes his privacy.

Which explains why the first thing he did when we got back here earlier was use his new key to lock the door. And then he put it somewhere. I don't have the slightest idea where, and I'm not in the mood to go paw through all his stuff right now.

I just wish he'd done something other than lock the door and go to sleep. Oh, wait, he _did_ do something else: he stripped down to his breeches. No, he can't be sleeping in his uniform, can he? Damn it, Link; I get to watch him sleep, chest bare and hair loose, when what I really want is him writhing beneath me.

Bastard needs to wake up before I do it.

I stretch; the surcoat I'm wearing moves with the motion. Yeah, it's Link's coat, but he's not wearing it, so I am. I think I see why he likes this thing so much. It's light, light enough it barely feels like I'm wearing it, and I really like the soft, barely-there way it ghosts across my skin.

It's almost like I'm being touched. I grin. Yeah, I'd like it more if those were actually his hands and not his coat, but this is still nice.

I'm pretty sure he was joking about getting me one of my own, but still... It's tempting. I even know what emblem needs to be on it. Link gets the Master Sword. I should get its silhouette. The Hero's shadow wears the Master Sword's shadow.

Link mumbles something and shifts slightly on the bed, one of his hands twitching. Did he just mouth my name, or is that just my imagination? Wish I knew. I hop off the windowsill and walk over to the bed.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. I know you don't realize what it is, but I do." He can't hear me, but like I care? I climb onto the bed. "You're too damned naive to admit it, but I know what you want..."

I'm on my hands and knees over him, smirking. "I know you want me, Link."

His eyebrows twitch, and for a moment he scowls. He mumbles again -- this time he _does_ say my name.

I lean in close. "What are you dreaming about? Me?" I start to kiss his neck.

"My dreams... are my business," Link says softly, opening his eyes halfway and blinking sleepily at me. So much for groping him while he's asleep. But I can have _more_ fun now that he's awake.

"Why are you wearing my coat?"

"Because I want to." I sit straddling him. He blinks, and then he blushes.

"Why are you sitting on me?"

I grin. "Foreplay."

He turns almost as red as my eyes at that. "_Wh-What?"_

Exactly the reaction I expect! "Why are you so jumpy? It's just sex."

"_Just_ sex?" He manages to get out from under me, kneeling in front of me and scowling. "This... Sex isn't _just_ anything."

I smirk, partly because this is fun and partly because he just said 'sex' twice without blushing. "You love me, so what's the problem?"

"Aye, I love you, but I don't know if I --" He bites his lips and stares at the wall. "I don't know if I can surrender myself like that."

Surrender? Where'd _that_ come from? "Who said I want you to surrender? Look, if you were weak and whiny and needed me for everything, I wouldn't be here right now."

"But... you..." Link closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "You keep wanting me to let you do things to me..."

I lean in and stare into his eyes, grabbing his chin when he tries to look away. "Yes, I do. And you know why? It's because I want you, Link. I want _you_ -- the insanely stubborn, never gives up Hero who slammed sacred steel through Pigman's forehead. What about that implies anything about you surrendering to me? When have you ever surrendered to anyone?"

Where did he get that idea? Does this have anything to do with whatever it was that Rauru told him about sex? Damn you, Sage of Light; if you've convinced him he's supposed to surrender, I'm going to find you and kill you.

Link just stares at me, confused. "I... I thought you liked being in control...?"

"Yeah, I do. But I also like being caught off-guard." I scowl. I don't want to have to explain this, you idiot, because I can't put this into words. I want you. I _need_ you. Shut up and touch me. "Aren't you a knight? Since when do knights or heroes surrender?"

He closes his eyes again. I growl and am just about to kiss him when his eyes snap open and he moves, grabbing my shoulders and slamming me down onto my back, using his weight to pin me down.

"Like this?"

Getting rough, is he? Good. I'm in the mood for rough. "It's a good start."

"Why do you talk about tying me up if you don't want me to surrender?"

I laugh. Damn, he's so naive. Can't he tell? "You're cute when you struggle, Link. Besides," I try to sit up, but he pushes me back down, "I want to _take _your power, not have it given to me."

He stares down at me. He doesn't get it, does he? I shove him off me; he rocks his weight back down, pinning me again before I can move. "Is this all just sex to you, Dark?"

"Yes," I hiss, "it is. And you're just Link."

He looks away, his grip weakening, and I take my chance, shoving him backwards and pinning _him_ to the bed. I grind my hips against his, grinning as he closes his eyes and sucks in a quick breath.

"You're giving me what I want, Link."

And then I'm on my back again, and he's the one leaning in too close. "And what is it that you want from me?"

I smirk. "You."

He frowns. "I don't understand what you're asking of me."

No, of course he doesn't. "Link, I want to have sex with you."

He starts blushing, but his grip doesn't weaken. "And... how do we do that?"

I roll my eyes. "One of us enters the other, _obviously."_

Link lets go and sits up, thinking. "Won't that hurt?"

"Depends on how we do it, I guess," I say with a shrug. Why is he asking me this? It's not like I've done this before. "Let's just try it and see what happens."

He gives me an odd look. "Aye, and then one of us gets to find a way to explain away his discomfort to anyone who notices tomorrow."

Wait, don't tell me... I laugh. "You've been thinking this over, haven't you?"

He blushes and looks away. "A... a bit."

"I thought you didn't have a dirty mind?"

"I thought you wished for me to care for myself!"

I snicker. He's finally catching on. "All right, Sir Knight, what's your plan?"

"I... well..." he blushes deeper, and then he climbs off the bed. "Don't watch me."

Why not? "Whatever," I say, deciding to take the chance to strip. I can hear him digging around in his pack, muttering something, and then he climbs back onto the bed. He hands me a small bottle.

It's a small bottle of sweet-smelling oil; the spicy-sweet smell reminds me of the desert. Just what we need, but where did he get it and how long has he been carrying this around? I stare at him and raise an eyebrow.

He clears his throat. "Nabooru gave that to me. She said I'd need it one day."

I grin. I knew there was a reason I liked her. And that explains why it reminds me of the desert; that smell is Gerudo spice. "Then there's only one question left, Link. Who gets to be on top?"

"On top?" He looks lost. He's been thinking this over, and he hasn't figured this out?

"Yeah, on top." I lean in close and nip at his ear. "Because we can't both be inside the other at the same time."

"I can't believe I'm even considering this."

I sigh. "Look, do you want to do this or not? Because we're doing _something_ tonight no matter what; I'll let you decide how far you want this to go."

He doesn't answer; he's staring at me, lost in thought. He's going to back down, I think. He's going to take that 'something' I mentioned as an escape. Go ahead, back down. I don't care. Just quit stalling.

"Which would you prefer?" he says finally.

"You know my answer, Link," I snap.

He meets my gaze, and I realize I just answered the wrong question. "Would you prefer to be on top, or would you rather I am?" He sounds... needy. It's strange hearing him sound like this.

I didn't just hear that. No, I can't have, because that would mean that Link is deciding to do something without needing me to talk him into it and... Maybe him nearly dying last night is a good thing.

I grin at him. "I said I'll let you decide."

Link smiles and laughs nervously. "I don't know how to do this."

"Play around and see what works; that's worked so far, hasn't it?"

He nods and unlaces his breeches, kicking them off. He looks nervous, but at the same time, he looks happy. I raise an eyebrow. How long has he been wanting this and just not said anything about it? Stubborn.

He carefully opens the bottle of oil and pours some out on his hand, rubbing it between his fingers before reaching down. All right, I like where this is going, but does he have to be moving so slow?

"Hurry up," I snap.

"I will not," he says softly, rubbing the oil on. "You are always in entirely too much of a rush."

I snatch the bottle out of his hand. "And you take too damned long." I stare at his face, because watching his hands is only reminding me what's going to happen, and I'm already impatient.

"I'm ready, so stop playing around."

He blushes slightly as he gets into position above me. "I thought you liked playing?"

I can't even think straight, and he's playing damned word games. I try to put the bottle of oil on the table by the bed, but I can't find it. There _is_ a table, right?

"Is that all that damned tongue of yours is good for?"

Link takes the bottle from me, and I hear him set it down on something. "You know it isn't." And he's kissing me. I grab his shoulders and yank him down on top of me. He mumbles something else, his lips brushing against mine, and then he eases inside me.

I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer, pulling him in faster, grinning. Still going too damned slow!

"D-Dark..." he gasps. "Wait..."

"No," I whisper in his ear; it's the last word either of us says for a while.

I want fast and he wants slow, but we end up somewhere in between, finally settling into some kind of rhythm. His eyes are closed, his hands gripping the blanket, his arms shaking. I tighten my arms around his shoulders, because it's all I can do to hang on. He's gasping and groaning above me, and if I could think straight, I'd probably laugh. But I can't.

I cling to him; everything else ceases to matter. It's him and me and the motion --

And then I'm on my back on the bed, clinging to him with the strength I have left, breathing hard. He falls on top of me and just lays there. I can feel his heart pounding.

_He's mine._ Link is mine now in a way no one else can even pretend to claim. _I win._ I've corrupted the pure, perfect Hero of Time, and how! And I know he enjoyed it, which makes it even better.

I laugh. I laugh because I never dreamed this would happen like this and I was supposed to take _him_ and -- and --

"What's so funny?" Link sounds tired.

"This isn't how I thought this was going to go. Not that I mind," I nip at his ear, "but I figured you'd insist I do it."

He takes a slow breath. "A hero doesn't back down from a challenge."

A challenge? I like that way of looking at it. "Well, good. I don't love you because you follow orders."

Link doesn't answer, instead just laying there until his breathing slows down to a more normal speed. Did he just fall asleep?

"Is it... supposed to feel like that?" he asks.

"Like I know? Weren't you listening to me earlier? This was my first time doing this." Why is he so worried about doing things _right_? If it works, it's good enough. And that worked _perfectly._ "Look, Link, did you like it?"

"Aye..." He's blushing again.

"Okay, then. We did it right." And now he's mine. All mine.

Link sits up and starts cleaning himself off with the blanket. "I thought with all your talk of 'the games adults play' that you had done this before."

He remembers that? I laugh again. "You can know about something without doing it."

"Performing an action grants more experience than merely hearing about it."

I roll my eyes. "Would it kill you to just say "It's better to do something than hear about it"? You and all your fancy talk..." I should clean myself off, shouldn't I? I do.

Link chuckles. He's over by the mirror now, examining a bite on his shoulder he didn't have earlier. I don't remember biting him. Damn, why don't I? Must've been too into the moment to notice, I guess.

I pick up the little bottle of oil from the table. "Link, I've got a question for you."

"Aye?"

"What were you and Nabooru talking about when she gave you this?" I want to know.

"You and one of the Gerudo were sparring, and we were watching. Nabooru excused herself for a moment, and when she returned, she handed it to me. Why?"

I snicker. Damn, can she read him like a book. I guess I should thank her next time I see her.

"That isn't amusing," Link says, scowling at his reflection.

"I think it is." And it _is._ I can only imagine how he was looking at me to make her come to that conclusion. I flop back onto the bed and sigh. Maybe now he'll stop hiding things from me. After all, it's not like there's much left to hide.

He sits on the bed beside me. "You enjoy laughing at me."

"You're fun to tease," I say with a wink.

"Hmm." He bends over and picks up his breeches. What, is he getting dressed?

I grab his hands. "No, you don't."

Link looks at me and blinks. "And why not?"

I pull him down beside me. "Because it's more fun when you're naked."


	22. Opposites Attract

_Author's notes: As usual, thanks for all the reviews, guys. I appreciate them. And yeah, I know that Dark's new toy isn't from OoT, but oh, well, I like it, so he gets to play with it. Besides, he's already got a power bracelet, and Link has Pegasus Boots, so yay for stealing items from other Zelda games!_

_And today marks my six year anniversary here. Wow. Enjoy the fic!_

* * *

"Opposites Attract"  
Theme: #16 - invincible; unrivaled  
Rating: T  
Summary: Dark has a new toy... and he doesn't know how to use it.

* * *

"It's... a statue," Dark says, scowling. "You dragged me out of my nice warm bed for a statue?"

I sigh. "Zelda wants us to investigate this."

"A statue."

"If you would actually walk over here, you would notice that there is a gap underneath the statue's base, and that there is a slight breeze coming from it." I point down at the gap, not that he can see it from where he is.

"_Okay._ Can't this wait until tomorrow morning?"

"No, it cannot. Because during the day there are a lot of people in this garden." I crack my knuckles and give the statue a shove. My guess is that the statue's acting as a door, probably the entrance to a tunnel or somesuch. And if there is a tunnel, we need to find the other end to determine whether or not it needs to be sealed.

The statue starts to move, stone screeching on stone. Dark walks up beside me and helps; the statue moves faster, slowly yet surely uncovering a stairwell leading down into the darkness.

I lean against the statue's base to catch my breath. "See anything?"

"Not from here." He grins. "I'm going to go take a quick look around. Back in a few." And before I can protest, he disappears down the stairs.

A few quickly turns into a lot. I don't like this. What's taking him so long? I almost fire a Light Arrow down the stairs, but the chance that he's on his way back up keeps from doing it. I don't want to hurt him.

So I sit down on the top step and try not to worry. I don't hear anything; if Dark ran into trouble, I'd hear him yelling now, right? He'd yell or run back up here. At the very least, the tunnel would aim the sound right at me. And since there's not a sound coming from the tunnel,he must be okay.

I don't remember closing my eyes, nor do I remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up with a start when an icy cold hand clamps down on my shoulder. Thankfully, I don't scream, but I do leap to my feet and almost fall down the stairs.

Dark just laughs. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

"You get woken up by a cold hand on your shoulder and see how you react!" I snap back. He's okay! "What touched me, anyway?"

He grins and flexes his fingers. He's wearing the strangest pair of gloves I have ever seen. They're made of black leather, but they're also covered in metal, although oddly the majority of the metal is on the palms of the hands. No wonder his hand felt so cold.

"Where did you find those?" I ask.

"In a treasure chest. Weird, though; I didn't have to kill anything to get to it. Anyway," he flexes his fingers again, "are they magical?"

"I don't sense anything about them..."

Dark holds up a hand and stares at the glove. "Well, they have to do something, because they look special. There's a switch on them, see?" And there is, a small three-way switch labeled simply "N, null, S".

"Have you tried to use them?"

"I tried, yeah, but they don't seem to work well. Then again... Maybe I just haven't been doing it right." He holds his hand out towards me, fingers splayed, and flips the switch.

Nothing happens.

I shake my head and turn back towards the stairs. "What did you find down there besides the gloves?"

"Bunch of rooms, and there's this gap I can't cross by myself." He mutters something, and I hear him flip the switch again.

And something yanks me backwards. I stumble and manage to stay on my feet; there's a loud clang as my shield strikes his hand.

"Hey, it did something!" Dark says triumphantly.

I sigh and try to step forward. I can, but I yank Dark with me - his hand is attached to my shield! What manner of trickery is this?

"Hey! Watch it!" he snaps. "That's my arm! Let me turn this off first." The tug on my shield vanishes as he flips the switch. "Apparently these things attract metal... That could be useful."

"Or dangerous." I adjust my shield back into its place and start down the stairs, using a Light Arrow as a torch.

"Sorry," he says as he follows me; he doesn't sound the least bit apologetic.

I ignore him. The stairs stop at the entrance to a large room. Several doors, all open, lead into smaller rooms -- Dark must've found his gloves in one of those. The only closed door is across a deep chasm that divides the room neatly in two. There isn't any visible means of crossing the chasm, nor is there anything the hookshot could latch onto. There is, however, something that looks almost like a ladder folded up beside the closed door.

"See? I can't cross that gap by myself. Hookshot that ladder and drag it over here."

I shake my head. "So you don't need my help; you merely require my hookshot."

"Well, that's all I _need_. You didn't have to come down here."

"If that was the case," I reply dryly, pulling the hookshot out and taking aim, "you could simply have taken the hookshot and let me sleep. Yet you chose to wake me up." I fire.

The tip clangs off the ladder with the familiar sound of metal on metal. "This isn't going to work, Dark. It's metal."

He looks thoughtful, so I take the opportunity to examine the hookshot for any damage -- none, thankfully -- and return it to its place in my pack. I don't possess anything else that could pull the ladder towards us.

"These things attract metal..." Dark says, softly.

"True," I say, turning to look at him. He's staring at one of his gloves and grinning that predatory grin of his. "Did you move?"

"Huh?"

I shake my head. "When you yanked me towards you earlier, did you move?" He gives me an odd look, but then he nods. "I figured as much. We weigh about the same."

Dark raises an eyebrow. "What's your point?"

"A metal ladder would be rather heavy."

He grins. "Yeah, I know. That's why I want you to hang on to me while I pull the ladder towards us." He flexes his fingers.

"If those gloves are anything like the hookshot --"

"It is! Like I did with your shield earlier, all I need to do is just turn this on and attract it to our side."

" -- the lighter is going to be pulled towards the heavier," I finish. "I'm not as certain as you are that the two of us outweigh that ladder. There needs to be a lot of metal for it to reach this far, and metal is rather heavy."

He waves a hand at me. "You worry too much, Link! C'mon, grab hold and I'll get us a way across."

"And if we prove to be the lighter party?"

"If you're that worried about it, leave all your gear on. It'll make us heavier."

I cross my arms and look over at the ladder. It's not _that_ far across, well within hookshot range, but there is also the small fact that the chasm is deep enough that the light from my arrow doesn't reach the bottom. "If we _do_ prove to be the lighter and we get yanked across... assuming we don't merely fall into the chasm, how will we get back over here?"

"Simple. If we're over there," he points, "then we can kick the ladder open and walk back across. But we aren't going to, because we outweigh the ladder. Quit stalling and grab me already."

That makes me suck in a quick breath, as for once I truly hear the double meaning of it. But this is not the time for that. We're supposed to be investigating this place, I think, trying to ignore the heat in my face. He's not going to change his mind. I know that. Yet I still think this is a terrible idea.

With a heavy sigh, I stand behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. "Very well. I still have my doubts."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dark holds his hands out towards the ladder. "Here comes the ladder."

He flips the switch. There's a sudden flurry of sound and motion; Dark nearly gets yanked out of my grip, but I manage to hang onto him, trying to dig my heels into the floor for purchase. All I can hear is the loud screeching of steel on steel --

-- and then Dark's head slams into my face. I stumble backwards and fall over, staring up at the ceiling and the cloud of sparkles that dances across my vision. I can't breathe out of my nose.

I reach up to my face as I try to blink the dancing lights away. There's something warm and wet coming out of my nose -- blood? -- and _-- damn that hurts_. My nose must be broken, because I can't come up with any other reason why it would hurt this much. I wipe away the blood as gently as I can and look around. Dark's on the ground, too, rolling down and forth with both of his hands over his face.

I see something else, too: the end of the now fully extended ladder lays on the ground near us. Apparently we were the heavier party after all.

"Dark? Are you all right?"

"I... think so..." he sounds dazed.

I climb to my feet and walk over to him. He's just sitting up when I reach him, his lip split and bleeding. "What happened?"

"What do you think? I caught the ladder with my face." He grins weakly. Aside from his lip, he doesn't look too hurt, although the entire lower part of his face is an angry red, and there already seems to be a welt forming on his chin.

"Shouldn't it have gone to your gloves?" I wipe away more of the blood from my nose, wishing it didn't hurt so much to do so.

"I turned them off. And then I missed when I went to catch it. Sorry I hit you."

"It's not your fault." Not entirely. "At least the ladder's across."

He grins, climbing shakily to his feet. "Yeah. See? Told you we're heavier than it. Now we can see what's over there!"

"Don't you need to sit down for a while? My head's still spinning."

He leans in and kisses my forehead. "Poor little hurt Link."

I wipe the kiss away because I've got enough blood on my face without him adding to it. "You're bleeding as well."

"So? It's just blood."

Considering how quickly he got undressed a few nights ago... No, there's no point in trying to understand. He has his whims, and they seem subject to change at any instant. If he wishes to stay bloody, he can. I gently wipe my face again.

"Dark, I do not think I will ever truly understand you."

"I think you understand me well enough," he says, leaning in and licking some of the blood off my face. I blink, because I'm not sure exactly how I should react to something like that. Maybe I should pull away, but my head hurts too much to make any sudden motion, and he isn't hurting anything...

Something about this is making my head spin.

"You all right, Link? You don't look so good."

I close my eyes. "I... I just need to sit down for a few minutes."

When I open my eyes, I'm somewhere much more brightly lit than the underground chamber. I sit up slowly, looking around. It's... my room. Why am I in my room?

Dark's here, too, sprawled out on the bed beside me; someone's sewn up the split in his lip. Hmm, if his wound has been tended to... I reach up and gingerly feel my nose; yes, someone has cleaned and bandaged it for me. Who?

I stand up and walk over to the window, trying to ignore the dull throb in my head; it's late afternoon. How did... we get back here? I don't remember coming back here. Someone... someone followed us down? Then the statue isn't in place? The stairwell is still exposed?

There's a soft knock on the door, and then it opens. Zelda peers inside. "Oh, you're awake, I see."

I nod. "I am sorry for the trouble we caused."

She smiles. "It isn't a problem, though I must admit I was worried when the sun rose and you two were still missing. However, Impa found you easily enough."

"The statue...?"

"It has been returned to its proper place. There is no need to worry. Was there... What happened? Both of you are injured..."

I sigh. "I didn't see much of it, but it doesn't seem that it has any other entrances. Yet, we didn't have the opportunity to explore the entire place. We..." How best to put this? It sounds so pathetic to think about how both of us were injured by an extendable ladder. That isn't exactly heroic.

"We had some difficulties finding a way across the gap in the room. We..."

"We got hit with the ladder," Dark says. He's sitting up, looking at the two of us and gingerly rubbing the back of his head. He must have a tender spot back there. "I, uh, missed it."

Zelda glances back and forth between us. "A ladder?"

Of course, Dark tells the entire story, bragging about his new gloves. I just shake my head. The Hero of Hyrule _and_ his shadow, both knocked out by a _ladder_, of all things. This is embarrassing. I'm the one who defeated Ganondorf. I should not be taken out by a simple ladder!

"Impa said that she didn't see anything beyond a few rooms, perhaps an old storage area. She also didn't understand how you had been injured. Yet, I think I understand now. I thank you for investigating that for me. I..."

She wants to apologize for us getting hurt. She isn't responsible for that; we are. "There's no need to apologize, Zelda," I say quickly. "There's always a risk that we might get hurt."

"Yeah," Dark adds. "We're only mortal."

Zelda smiles, but it's a nervous smile. "I still feel guilty. You were hurt on castle grounds."

"We were hurt because of our own actions," I reply. "Besides, these are nothing major. We will heal."

She sighs, apparently deciding that it doesn't do her any good to apologize; we don't need that, nor will we accept it. "Very well. I thank you again for your help and hope you will not hold this against me."

"Pfft. After the Temple of Time, this is _nothing_," Dark says, standing up and stretching. "Do we need to go back down there, or is everything taken care of?"

"I... No further exploration is needed, yet I must decide if it needs to be sealed or if it can be left as it is." She glances at the window and shakes her head. "I am sorry, but I must be going."

I carefully bow to her. She has business she must attend to, I'm certain. "I understand. No need to worry about us, Zelda. We'll be fine."

She smiles again, a real one this time, and then she leaves. I look over at Dark; he's tracing his stitches with his tongue.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Never had stitches before," he replies. "How do I look?"

"Like a man with stitches in his lip." What kind of a question is _that_?

He grins; apparently he likes the answer. "Nice. My head still hurts, though."

"It had better; it broke my nose."

"Ah, _that's_ why you're talking funny. I was wondering." Dark walks over to me, still grinning, licking his stitches again. "Hmm..."

Why is he staring at me? "What?"

"We got our asses kicked by a ladder."

Must he be so _blunt_ about it? I cross my arms and glare out the window. "Only because you had to use your gloves."

"How else was I supposed to get it? But it worked, didn't it?"

"If you consider both of us passing out and needing to be rescued a success, then aye, it worked. I fail to consider that successful, however."

"Spoilsport." He walks over and puts his head on my shoulder. "You're just jealous because I found the gloves."

"Dark, every time you have activated those things thus far, something undesirable has happened to me. I do not want those things." Besides, I have the boots from the waterwheel room, and I prefer them over those strange metal-attracting gloves. The boots are far more useful to me.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and starts rocking back and forth. I close my eyes; the motion aggravates the ache in my skull. "Stop that."

"Aw, does Link have a headache?"

I scowl. "Aye, I do. And I believe you do as well. Stop doing that."

He stops rocking, but he doesn't let me go. "We should go back down there sometime, just to make sure there's nothing there."

"It is probably nothing more than a place to store the gloves. Zelda seems to believe it is of no threat to the castle."

"I don't know. There's probably something across the ladder..." The tone of his voice says that he's going back down there, and that there's nothing I can do about it. "I thought you liked to explore?"

"Right now, I would like to get some more sleep."

He kisses the side of my neck; his damp stitches brush my skin. "Mmm. We can go down tomorrow."

I sigh. I fail to see the point of going back down there if Impa says there is nothing of importance. "I don't know about you, but I highly doubt I will be up to much of anything tomorrow."

"I could make you up to something."

Any other day, I'm certain I could come up with a useful response to that, but the pain in my head doesn't allow me much focus. Instead, I walk back to the bed and climb under the blankets.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he says, loud enough to show his displeasure, but oddly quiet for him -- then again, if his head hurts as much as mine, he doesn't want to actually yell, does he?

"I'm going to sleep." I close my eyes. "I plan to sleep off what of this headache I can."

He growls softly and falls onto the bed beside me. "Just sleep? Nothing else?"

"You may feel like doing something else, but I feel like sleeping. I'm amazed I can still string my thoughts together over the pounding."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What about tomorrow?"

I sigh. "What about tomorrow?"

He curls up beside me before whispering in my ear, "Can we do something tomorrow?"

I open my eyes and look over at him; no matter where I try to look, my eyes keep getting drawn to the dark thread on his lip. "For now, let's sleep. We can see how we feel when we wake up, and then we'll proceed from there."

"All right; that'll work. And maybe we can do check beneath the statue again."

"I don't know about _you_, but I'm not going anywhere near that ladder if you have those gloves."

Dark laughs. "Fine, I'll practice using them before we go back down there."

"You do that. We don't need any more accidents. And that is assuming we go down there at all."

"Okay. Can I go down _somewhere_ tomorrow, Link?"

I lay back and close my eyes. "I'm beginning to doubt the severity of your injuries."

"How so?"

"You don't seem to have any difficulties creating your innuendos."

He's grinning now; I can hear it in his voice. "Will you have any difficulties _acting_ on my innuendos?"

I refuse to answer that. "Go to sleep, Dark."

"Tomorrow's going to be fun."


	23. Council Meeting

_Author's notes: I'm getting slow again; sorry about that. Thanks again for all your reviews and support, guys._

* * *

"Council Meeting"  
Theme: #5 - "ano sa..." ("hey, you know...")  
Rating: T  
Summary: During a meeting, Dark gets bored.

* * *

Is it bad of me to wish Pigman could come back for a little while? Because I do. I'm bored. _Incredibly _bored. 

And I'm incredibly annoyed, too, because I don't want to be here. This is just stupid, some pathetic little meeting between a whole group of fancy-talking old men and women. I'm not even sure what this is supposed to be about; Link probably told me earlier, but I wasn't listening then.

It's not my fault I didn't pay attention; it's a little hard to pay attention to something I'm not interested in at all when I'm trying to figure out how to get Link to let me have some fun already. I don't know about _him_, but I'm still sore from that ladder.

Nor is it very fair that this has to happen today. Today, Link and I are supposed to be playing, not stuck in some meeting. But of course, Link just _has_ to be here. It's not like he's even doing anything -- he's sitting in a chair next to Zelda and trying not to look bored. Zelda looks a lot more interested in this than he does, although she may just know how to feign interest.

I do have to admit it's amusing to see Link in his uniform with that bandage still on his nose. It might just be a small piece of cloth, but it makes him look... well, vulnerable, I guess. It's stupid, I know, but I still haven't really adjusted to the way he looks in his uniform. He just looks... not like himself. He looks mighty; he looks regal; he looks like almost otherworldly.

Yeah, it's just so _stupid._ The bandage counters that somewhat, the bandage and the tired, sore look on his face. For the moment, he doesn't look like the mighty Hero of Time, or like a valiant Hylian Knight; he looks like he's ready to fall asleep.

I feel ready to fall asleep. Link is here because Zelda wants him here -- something about how she has a bad feeling about this meeting and wants him here as protection. I'm here partly because Link wants me here and partly because what am I supposed to do without him? I can't leave the castle, and my head is still pounding too much to let me really enjoy messing with the guards.

I shift in my seat and prop my head up with one hand. At least I don't have to sit at the table; I'm sitting along one of the walls, along with several guards. I've got a pretty good view of the room, not that there's anything of interest to see.

My glove is cool, especially the metal. Hmm. There are several candelabra on the table...

I shift again, moving into a position where I can aim one hand towards the table without making it too obvious that I'm doing so. Then I flip the switch to N and then back to null, just to see if this is going to work.

The candelabrum closest to me slides towards me ever-so-slightly, the tablecloth wrinkling at its base. None of the people at the table seem to notice. I smirk. This is going to be fun.

And so I take my time and slowly pull the candelabrum towards me, until it rests on the very edge of the table. It amazes me how oblivious people can be, but it works in my favor today. Should I pull it off the table? No, that'll get everyone's attention. Part of the fun is seeing how much they _don't_ see.

So instead I yawn and stretch; someone nearby is snoring softly. Some guard.

I glance over towards the head of the table; Link is staring at me. I grin at him. He closes his eyes and sighs, moving his head side-to-side just enough to make his hair sway from the motion. Oh, he knows what I'm doing, does he?

When he opens his eyes again, I lick my lips, tracing my stitches. He quickly looks away and then back, taking a slow, deep breath.

I look around, looking for something else I can play with. Over by the open door, one of the guards has his shield resting on the floor. This should be interesting. But it's on the floor, not a cloth-covered table; it's going to make more noise. Maybe.

N, null. I'm not even sure the shield moved. Then again, there are two ways I can flip this switch from null, and since I don't really know what the difference between _N_ and _S_ are, I'm not sure if it makes a difference. Both options seem to attract metal equally well.

It's not like I've got anything to lose. This is either going to work, or it isn't.

S, null. The shield doesn't seem to move this time, either. Hmm. It's metal, so why isn't it coming this way? I know my gloves can attract a shield -- if they can pull the Mirror Shield to them, a normal shield should be simple! -- so why isn't this working? Maybe I'm switching it back to null too fast.

So I flip the switch to N and wait. It doesn't take long, a couple of heartbeats at most, before the shield starts to slide towards me, scraping against the floor.

Null! Most of the room is now looking towards the shield laying in the middle of the floor. I'm not particularly listening to this any more than I was the meeting, but it's still amusing to hear them all sounding so flustered. I shift in my chair so I have an excuse to curl my hands into fists and hide the metal on my palm. None of them know why I've got metal on my palms, but I still don't want them knowing.

I don't feel like answering any fancy-worded rich idiot questions.

"Must you be so clumsy?" one of the old men says. I don't know anyone at the table's name, not that I care; the rich old men all look alike to me. They're all fat, lazy, greedy bastards who can't even fight their way out of their own _clothes_ without assistance.

I shake my head and roll my eyes as they all go back to their meeting. If Link and Zelda weren't sitting where they are, I could just say the whole table's worthless.

Link is staring straight at me when I turn to him; the look on his face says he knows what I did. I grin. Of course I did that. What does he expect me to do, pay attention? I doubt he is.

I turn to face the table, reaching up and playing with the laces on my collar. I doubt he thinks I'm looking at him anymore, but I'm really watching out of the corner of my eye to see his reaction. He's just watching me.

Let's see how long he can stay stoic, I think. I reach up and idly brush my hair back behind my ear on that side; don't want it getting in his way when I'm giving him something to see. Then I tug gently at the end of one string, undoing the knot holding the laces closed. After that, it doesn't take much effort to open my collar and bare my neck. I trace the outline of the fading bruise on my neck.

He tenses. Oh, remember how it got there, Link? I grin and reach up to play with my earring before sliding my fingers down towards the tip of my ear. I turn my head towards Link and click my teeth together.

He takes a slow breath. He's trying to act interested in the conversation at the table and not in me, but I'm not stupid. I see the hungry looks he shoots me every so often; he wants me.

This meeting isn't quite boring now. I run my tongue across my bottom lip and then kiss the air. Link closes his eyes and appears to sigh, nervously licking his lips. This works -- if nothing else, if I get him needy enough, I don't have to worry about him running off to do something else after the meeting. He'll be practically begging me to touch him.

This is going to be fun.

There's a sudden flurry of motion and sound out in the hallway; I can hear several voices talking all at once. What's going on now?

Link and several of the guards stand and head towards the door. He gives me an annoyed glance as he passes; is he mad at me, or mad we've been interrupted? I'm very not pleased about this. They're now over by the door, relaying messages between the people in the hallway and the people in the room. Something about people requesting audiences with the council.

I look down at my gloves and sigh.

For the next small eternity, a seemingly never-ending line of people makes it way into the room one person at a time; each gets a small hourglass' worth of time to talk, the council and Zelda respond, and the person leaves. Repeat, repeat, and repeat some more.

Unfortunately -- or fortunately, I guess, from the council's view -- the hourglass isn't made of the right kind of metal. My gloves can't attract it. Which means I can't mess with the timekeeper's head. Damn it.

But there are all kinds of things of the table that I _can_ attract: the many candelabra, the small trays that hold ink bottles and quills, and some but not all of the goblets and at least one decanter. Most of those slowly move towards my side of the table, but I have to be careful. My gloves aren't as accurate as the hookshot, and apparently anything in the range of the effect that can be attracted is.

This is boring. I'm in a boring room listening to a bunch of boring people tell boring stories. And I can't even play with Link; he's one of the ones in charge of the procession.

You know what? Enough discretion. I'm _bored_. I'm going to just aim my hand and the table and turn my gloves on, and whatever comes to my hand is what I'm going to mess with. If that attracts the attention of half the room, so be it.

N. There's a sudden commotion in the room.

Metal clangs against metal; I feel my catch strike my palm.

Let's see, I now have... a dagger? There wasn't a dagger on the table, so where did it...?

"He's trying to assassinate the princess!"

I look up, ready to protest, but the guards are tackling a tall, wiry man to the ground; he's staring my direction in shock.

And everything makes sense. Damn, I've got good timing.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say, holding up my hand and the dagger still stuck to my palm. "Is this _your _knife?"

He doesn't answer. What's he supposed to say, after all? We only caught him sneaking a knife into the council chambers. And I think the others saw something I didn't.

One of the old men comes over and takes the knife from my hand. Well, he tries. He can't actually _take_ it until I remember to switch my gloves back to null. Once he gets the knife, he rejoins the others at the table for a loud conversation that sounds like it's almost an argument.

And everyone is ignoring me. Joy. Even better, with all the bodies around the table, there's nothing I can play with now. I scowl at the floor. I just saved Zelda and none of them can even acknowledge me?

Thrice damned worthless bastards anyway.

"You don't seem very pleased," Link says, sitting down next to me.

"Why should I? I'm bored and being ignored."

"I'm not ignoring you."

I nod and lean my head on his shoulder. "True. Shouldn't you be over by Zelda?"

"I can see her from here, and only a fool would attempt an attack with this many guards on alert. It appears that this is merely one man attempting a foolhardy plan of his own accord."

"You sound pretty certain of that." I play with the switch on my gloves just to have something to do. "What if there's some organized group behind this?"

He laughs. "If this is the work of a group, it's rather sloppy work, aye? One average man with a knife charging into a room with multiple guards?"

I look over at him before saying dryly, "These are castle guards we're talking about. You slipped in here undetected when you were a kid, remember?"

He sighs. "Aye, I do. That is different. That was years ago."

Yeah, yeah. Hyrule's changed. I can give him that; the guards in here with us today look like they've had to fight before. As time passes and the old men continue to bicker, it gets clearer that Link's right. This is just some idiot being an even bigger idiot.

Really, attacking the princess in full view of this many people? He must not have planned to get out alive. Wonder if he's one of Pigman's followers trying to even the score a bit? Maybe. And then again, maybe he's just some random fool who wants a moment of glory or something like that. People are strange.

I stretch and look out at the room. Zelda's personal guards are here, apparently to escort her back to her quarters. Makes sense, I guess. Zelda says something to Link about how she appreciates the help, and that he's free to go now.

Then she smiles warmly at me. "I thank you for your quick thinking, Dark."

Quick thinking? Ha! More like luck, but hey, if she's impressed... "You're very welcome, your Highness. Do you need us to escort you?"

"No, though I appreciate the offer. You two are both free to go. I can send word if I have need of you."

We watch her leave, and then we head towards our room in silence.

"Hey," I say.

Link ignores me, staring down the hallway. No. No getting lost in your thoughts now!

"Hey!"

"Aye?"

"What do we do now? Everything's calming down, so... We can always continue what we were doing earlier..." I move towards him, close enough to brush against his hip. "You know; we can _play_."

He opens the door and steps inside our room. "I think you've played enough for one day."

_What_? "What makes you say that?"

Link grabs me by the open collar and pulls me into the room with him, slamming the door shut. "Where should I begin?"

I grin. "Before you say a word about my gloves, remember that they just saved your princess."

He gives me a flat look before turning away and pulling off his surcoat. "True. That still does not excuse you pulling a shield across the floor, however. And I recall you doing more than just moving objects with your gloves."

"Oh, you do, do you? Like what?"

"Attempting to flirt with me from across a crowded room."

I laugh. "_Attempting_? Link, I'm pretty sure I was doing more than just attempting."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I walk over to him and untie his collar. "I was succeeding, and I know it."

He's blushing now. It's not much, but I can see it. I loosen his collar before leaning in to kiss the side of his neck.

"Dark..."

"Yes?"

He sighs. "I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

"You might, but I don't."

"I would much rather just relax for a while, Dark. That is what I originally planned to do today." Link flops onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling.

I cross my arms. "Suppose I'd rather have some fun?"

"It is possible to enjoy yourself without getting carried away," he replies.

"Maybe." I fall down beside him. "How about you explain?"

He closes his eyes. "I believe you can figure it out."

Is he going to sleep? Not if I have anything to say about it! I need a way to grab his attention. Yeah, that should work.

I slide my hand into his breeches. He yelps and jumps, nearly falling off the bed.

"Why did you have to do _that_?" he snaps. "That glove is _cold_!"

It is? I hold one palm against my cheek. Yeah, it's a bit cool, but... "It's not that cold, Link."

He just glares at me. "If it isn't, then do that to yourself."

So I do. He's right! This is cold! I yank my hand out and pull my gloves off. I'm not doing that again.

"Okay, I see your point."

Link nods slowly. "Then I trust you won't do that again?"

I nod. "Not with my gloves on, at least."

"That is really all I ask," he says, leaning back against the headboard. "Are you done now, or are you merely plotting your next move?"

"You tell me."

"I simply wish you could let this wait a while. After that meeting, I could use some rest."

I scowl. "You just don't know how to have any fun." To tell the truth, rest sounds good right now; when I jumped just then, I made my headache worse.

Link doesn't say anything as I curl up next to him; he only yawns.

"Don't think you're going to avoid this forever, Link," I say with a yawn. Damn, am I really this tired? Stupid meeting. Stupid headache. "Tomorrow, we're going to play. A lot."

He doesn't answer this time, either. I think he's asleep. That was fast; he must really be tired. I listen to him breathing and smile. I'm not joking. Tomorrow, he and I are going to enjoy ourselves. And if that means I have to drag him off to some hidden corner of the castle gardens or farther, so be it. It's just going to be him and me.

What if Zelda wants to talk to us about today? I mean, I wasn't even really trying, but I did somehow save her life. Nah. Even if I hadn't turned my gloves on when I did, Link was there; that crazy man wouldn't have gotten anywhere near her with him around. I didn't save her life; I just sped things up a bit. So there's no reason for her to want to do much of anything about it.

And even if she does, I'm still dragging Link off somewhere private. Hmm. I bet Zelda knows all the little nooks and crannies of the gardens; maybe I should ask her where a good hidden spot is...

Yeah. That's the plan. I'll ask her for directions, and then Link and I will disappear for a while.

...and so help me, if something happens to mess up my plans _tomorrow_, well... I'm going to hurt somebody. This stupid castle can't decide if it's a boring place or a crazy place.

Can it just stay boring for a while? I want to be able to entertain myself for a few days. Well, myself and Link.

May tomorrow be a very long, boring day.


	24. Downtime

"Downtime"  
Theme: #11 - gardenia  
Rating: T  
Summary: Link tries to take advantage of a rare free day.

* * *

I can almost forget I'm still on the castle grounds out here. I can almost imagine I'm back in Kokiri Forest, playing in the flowers with everyone else.

Here is a small, mostly-private patch of flowers in a hidden corner of the castle gardens. I never realized such a place existed until a few moments ago, when I stumbled across it in my search for somewhere private. Here it is peaceful, silent save for the breeze rustling through hundreds of delicate petals.

The white flowers are no kind I know, small and fragile and smelling faintly sweet. I lay down in the middle of them, trying to make myself comfortable. It isn't easy. Not as long as I know what is happening inside the castle.

Princess Zelda is meeting with her chancellors again. That in and of itself isn't worthy of note, but something about this makes me nervous. The princess wants to speak with Dark and me after her meeting, and for some unknown reason she doesn't wish for me to be present at the meeting even though I'm supposed to protect her. True, I'm not the only knight, yet... when that man tried to assassinate the princess the other day, I didn't even notice he had a knife until Dark pulled it away from him.

I keep telling myself that the man responsible has been caught and Zelda is safe, but I still wonder what would have happened if Dark hadn't seen the knife? Would I have been able to protect Zelda?

I close my eyes and sigh. Asking that accomplishes nothing. All I'm doing is making myself feel terrible, and things are confusing enough already. Why would Zelda want to speak with us after a meeting that we can't attend?

What are they discussing in there?

Something rustles nearby; strange, the breeze is still as gentle as it has been. The noise stops as suddenly as it starts, and I decide that it isn't worth worrying about. I'm trying to make myself relax, after all.

Though I'm not being very successful at that.

And then there's weight on my hips -- someone's sitting on me! I snap my eyes open.

"Oh, so you _are_ awake," Dark says, grinning. "You looked asleep."

"I came here to be alone."

"Imagine that. So did I. I just didn't know you knew about my little spot."

How long has he known about this place? "You never told me."

"Of course I didn't. This _was_ my little secret. But since you found it, I guess I need to share, huh?"

I shake my head, feeling the flowers brush against me as I do. "I can always find somewhere else."

"Why?" He leans in, putting his hands on the ground on either side of my head to help support him. "There's plenty of room for both of us here."

That's easy for him to say. Why is he sitting on me, anyway? I almost ask him -- but then my mind calls up his answer last time I asked him that question and my voice falters.

"Besides, Zelda's in a meeting. You know how those old men are. They like the sounds of their own voices. She'll be in there until around sunset, trust me. We've got plenty of time."

"Time for what?"

Dark rests his forehead against mine. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

"There are others in the castle who can entertain you, Dark." Is this more of his innuendo, or does he actually mean what he says? I have to know; I can't ask.

"Maybe. But you look bored, too, so I thought we could entertain each other for a while."

I close my eyes. I think I know where this is going now. I sigh; even now, I can't help but worry about the discussion in that meeting room. I don't have any control over that. Why am I focusing so much on it? All I'm doing is making myself sick with worry.

"Link, are you going to answer me?"

Focus on Dark, I tell myself. Focus on this; focus on what I have control over. "And what do you propose we do to entertain each other? I trust you have more in mind than merely sitting on me."

"Oh, I do." He chuckles. "You can start by taking off that damned uniform; why are you always wearing that thing, anyway?"

"I am a knight of Hyrule, Dark." That isn't the entire truth, but I can't even bring myself to admit it to him. When I wear green, people recognize me as their hero; when I wear my uniform, I'm just another knight. As much as I appreciate the gratitude, I don't want all that attention.

He scowls. "Yeah, well, that doesn't mean you have to wear that stupid thing all the time. You're not being a knight today, now are you? You could've worn normal clothes. Take it off." He leans back, his hands moving from the flower-covered ground to start tugging at the laces on my collar.

It's merely a uniform. Why does it seem to bother him so much? To be honest, however, I wouldn't mind taking at least some of it off; I'm getting too warm in this.

"It will be a bit difficult to take my uniform off with you sitting on me, Dark."

He looks frustrated. "All right, then, here." He stands up, brushing white petals from his black clothing. "I'm not sitting on you anymore."

I sit up. I know what he wants to do; do _I _want to do this? Why do I even ask? I know my answer. I shift and pull off my belt and surcoat.

Beside me, Dark chuckles softly. I look over at him; he's sitting next to me, wearing only his breeches.

"That was rather fast, wasn't it?" I say dryly before tugging my overshirt over my head.

He grins. "The faster we get naked, the more time we have to be bored together, right?"

This patch of flowers may be hidden in a corner, but we're still in the castle gardens. "And what if someone should happen upon us while we are being bored together?" I ask.

"Oh, come on. You know as well as I do that there's no one here."

"Zelda wishes to speak with us when the meeting is over. She or someone she sends will be looking for us."

He sighs. "It's going to be a while before she's done with that, Link. You're just stalling."

Am I? Is privacy that strange of a concept to him? Yet what if he's right, and no one is going to find us here?

I pluck one of the white flowers and hold it up, staring at the white petals as a distraction. "Would it be that difficult to go back to our quarters?"

"Yes, it would. We're easy to find there. It's more fun when no one knows where we are. Like now." He grabs me and yanks my undershirt off, throwing it to the side. "Come on, Link. The only ones who can see us are your Goddesses, and I doubt They care."

I twirl the flower between two fingers. "The flowers can see us."

"They're just a bunch of stupid flowers; who cares?"

"They aren't 'stupid,' Dark. They're pretty. Just because you refuse to see such doesn't dismiss that fact." I lay back down; the flowers are every bit as soft against my back and sides as they look.

"They smell."

"That is what flowers do. You must have noticed that when you came out here before." That is what he said earlier, right? That he's been out here before?

Dark leans over and looks down at me. "I didn't really pay much attention. You're the one who likes that sort of thing, not me. I noticed how it's nice and private out here. And you're still stalling, but go ahead."

I reach up and brush the flower against his cheek. "Are the flowers that horrible? If so, we can --"

He sits on my legs and leans in close. "Yeah, yeah, we can go back to our quarters. If you're that eager to go back, go back. I'm staying out here."

"Then the flowers must not be that much of a bother." I slide the flower down the side of his neck and then his chest, smiling faintly.

Dark closes his eyes. I keep the flower moving, using its petals to trace a line down to his waist and then back up to the other cheek. Then, since he's not paying attention to me, I lean up and kiss him.

"Am I still stalling?"

"I don't know," he says, grinning. "You might be."

I kiss him again, pulling him down on top of me. "Do you still feel that way?"

He laughs. "I think you're starting to convince me... but now it's my turn." He kisses me hard, his hand sliding down and yanking at my breeches.

I grab at his hand, but he's faster; he has me naked before I can stop him. His hands move away, and he starts moving against me -- is he stripping?

I finally push him off. "Wait."

"Why should I?"

"We're forgetting something." Last time we did this, we used some of that oil Nabooru gave me. It's in our quarters right now. Of course, it is; why would I carry something like that around with me?

Dark looks down at me and blinks. "I don't think we are."

"The oil, remember?"

"Oh! You don't have it?" He grins. "No, I know you don't have it, and I didn't even think about it. Hmm. I guess we'll just have to improvise, won't we?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I suppose we shall."

He laughs and starts kissing me again.

xXx

It's late; I can hear the guards doing their evening roll call in the distance. The sky overhead is dark, orange and purple dotted with a few red clouds.

"It's sunset."

"Mmm."

"Shouldn't we be heading back? Zelda is surely looking for us by now."

"Mmm."

I smile and sit up, brushing a few stray petals off one shoulder. "Come on, Dark. We will have to return at some point."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles, sitting up and brushing petals from his hair; it looks almost like snow falling. "I'm up; I'm up."

I get redressed and watch as he slowly does the same. "You don't seem very eager."

"I like it out here." He grins. "But fine, we'll go. Don't need the princess panicking because she can't find her hero, now do we?"

I sigh as we start back towards the castle. "Dark, you know as well as I do how rarely Zelda panics."

"You never know, really."

"Dark..."

He shakes his head. "I'm kidding! Damn, don't tell me you're turning into one of those idiots. If that's the case, I've got to get you out of the castle more often."

Oddly enough, it seems no one is looking for us; we make it all the way back to our quarters without anyone saying a word to us. Nor is Zelda waiting for us there.

"I thought she wanted to speak with us..." I say as Dark opens the door.

"She's probably got something else to deal with. I don't mind; it beats having every guard in the castle looking for us."

"Is the meeting still in session?" I start to turn back down the hallway, but Dark grabs my arm and yanks me into the room.

"It doesn't matter! Look, we're here now, so if she wants to talk to us, she knows where we are. So, what do we do now?"

I close the door and walk over to the bed, noting the neatly-folded uniform sitting on it. That wasn't there when we left, but why is it here? The top of the stack is a surcoat. That doesn't make sense; I'm wearing mine.

I walk over and unfold the coat, holding it up. It's not mine. Is _this_ what Zelda wishes to speak to us about?

"Dark..."

He's looking out the window. "What?"

"I think this is for you."

"You think what's for me?" He turns around; I hold up the coat so he can see the solid-black crest on it. Instead of the image of the Master Sword, like mine, this coat bears the Sword's silhouette.

"So, er, what does this mean, Link?" Dark asks, looking confused.

What else could it mean? This is his uniform, and the only reason he would need a knight's uniform is if he is a knight. "It seems Zelda wishes to knight you."


	25. Silhouette

_Author's notes: Thanks for all of your reviews, everyone. _

* * *

"Silhouette"  
Theme: #20 - the road home  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dark gets knighted. Then he gets something else.

* * *

There aren't many people here -- a few higher-ranking knights, a couple of priests, the princess, Link, and me. One of the knights is sharing the story of how I saved the princess' life a couple of days ago. Yeah, well, maybe I did, but it was _luck._ Besides, Link was there, so even if things hadn't happened so perfectly, he would've stopped the man with the knife. Not to mention the question _I_ want answered: if the guards were supposed to be checking on all those allowed into the castle and Council chambers, how did someone get a _knife_ past them?

Then again, I'm expecting Hyrule Castle guards to be competent. Yeah, Link gives them the benefit of the doubt, because there were plenty of people there. Like that would matter if the princess got hurt.

I rock my shoulders back just to move. Can we all just stop talking and get this over with now?

"Will anyone else testify why this man deserves to be granted this title?" Zelda asks.

No. Knight me. I want out of this room.

"I shall," Link says softly. He stands on the dais, barely out of Zelda's reach. "He helped wage the war against Ganondorf."

Thanks a lot, Link. I shift my gaze from the carpet to him and narrow my eyes. Why tell her something she already knows? He stares back at me and smiles faintly.

Zelda moves, taking a sword that one of the priests offers and drawing it. This is like the night at the Temple, only this time, I'm the one without a sword. She points the sword at my chest.

And I wish I'd paid more attention to the ceremony when Link got knighted. Did she point a sword at him, or is this just an excuse to threaten me? Or maybe it's some kind of payback for when I did this to her. No, this must be something normal; Link looks calm.

Normal or not, I don't have to like it. I raise my head and meet Zelda's gaze, challenging her with my eyes. Stab me. Cut me. A little higher, and you can slit my throat, Princess.

She challenges me back, giving me an amused look. I get the meaning; she's daring me to move, to snatch at the sword. I hope she realizes how lucky she is that _she's_ the one holding the sword; there are only about two people I'm willing to tolerate pointing swords at me.

The sword presses gently against my chest, just hard enough to get my attention. I narrow my eyes at her. What is it now?

She gives me a little smile before speaking. "'Tis better to throw yourself upon this blade than to swear an empty oath before the Goddesses." Pretty words. "With that in mind, do you swear your life in service and defense of Hyrule?"

"After everything that's happened, you have to _ask_?" I reply. Really, my answer should be obvious.

Zelda gives me a stern look; I hear Link sigh. _What_? She asked; I answered. No one said anything about having to repeat some special phrase.

"Do you swear?" she repeats.

Damned stupid ceremony! Fine, fine; I'll play along. I want this over with already.

"I swear."

Zelda nods and raises the sword. She taps it against one of my shoulders and then the other, and then she holds the sword out to me with both hands. "Rise, Sir Dark of Hyrule."

Finally! I climb to my feet before reaching out and taking the sword she offers. It's a well-made sword, but I'm not surprised. Link probably picked it out; it looks a lot like the one he carries. I slide it into the empty sheath on my hip, wishing I could wear it across my back.

"So, is that it? Can I go now?"

Zelda smiles at me. "Yes, we are finished."

Well, then, if that's true... "Anything else you need me to do?"

"Not today. I don't believe I will need additional guard this evening." She gives me a look that says she knows why I'm asking. Now if she'd just teach Link that trick.

Wait, what is she talking about? "Are you saying I'm supposed to guard you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, you know... it would be nice if you asked me instead of deciding for me."

"Dark..." Link sighs.

I yank the tie out of my hair; I like it loose. "Don't start, you. Did she ask you if you wanted to be her personal guard?"

Link looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "No, but I am more than willing to do so, if that is what she wishes."

I groan. Why did I even ask? Of _course_ he isn't complaining. He never _does._ He'll do damned near anything she asks him to do.

Zelda giggles.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I didn't ask that," I say, crossing my arms. "Anyway, Princess, wouldn't it be nice to _ask_ if I'm willing to do whatever task it is you expect me to perform?"

"Very well," she replies. "Would you be willing to serve as a member of my personal guard, Sir Dark?"

I could say no. Maybe I should. I can; I haven't sworn anything to her, only to Hyrule. Then again, Link's one of her guard, so he's going to be staying near her... damn it. I'm not so much getting to choose between serving her or not; the real choice is between working with Link and working away from him.

"Dark, I don't require an answer right now," Zelda says. "The three of us can discuss this tomorrow. I do not mean to pressure you, but I would be honored to have the two of you as members of my personal guard. Yet, I realize that you no doubt have your own plans for Hyrule's defense, and I trust your judgment. I shall see you two tomorrow, then?"

"Aye, Princess," Link says.

I grab his arm and pull him out into the hallway and around the first corner I see. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would she ask me something like that?"

Link shrugs. "I'm not her; I wouldn't know."

"Okay, let me ask you something you would know: if you're a member of her personal guard, shouldn't you be escorting her back to her quarters?"

"I would gladly escort her if she wished, but I'm not a member of her personal guard, Dark. I'm merely a friend."

"You're not?" But didn't Zelda just say he was?

He shakes his head. "No, I'm not. She has mentioned it before, but she knows that I would much rather be free to go where I wish instead of being trapped in one place."

Well, that makes things more interesting, doesn't it? I suppose this is what she wants to talk about tomorrow. Fine. It can wait until tomorrow. I stretch and look down at my coat.

"So, then... we've got the rest of the evening free, it seems."

"So it seems," Link replies.

I reach over and yank the tie out of his hair, then hold it up. "How about we get out of these hot uniforms?"

He gives me a flat look. "Must everything revolve around being naked?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He starts to say something, but then he turns and starts walking down the hall. I follow. For the most part, the guards we pass ignore us. Why should they pay attention? We're clearly both knights; we're not causing trouble. At least, not the kind of trouble the guards are keeping an eye out for.

Once we get inside our quarters, I take off my belt; I just can't get used to having the weight on my hip. Link watches me as I set the sheath and belt down on the desk. I wait to see if he says anything, but he stays silent. So I decide that I've spent long enough in this hot and stuffy uniform for today and take it off. Then I put my surcoat back on.

Ah, good; mine feels the same way Link's does. I walk over to the bed and lay down. Much better.

"What are you doing?"

"Making myself comfortable," I reply, grinning.

Link shakes his head. "What is it about being naked that you enjoy so much?"

"It's comfy. And I'm _not_ naked right now. See?"

"A surcoat hardly counts as clothing, Dark."

"Hey, I don't have to be very dressed to not be naked, now do I? Are we going to spend the entire evening arguing over whether or not I'm naked?" Details, details.

He looks like he doesn't know what to say. I'm got him flustered. I stretch out, closing my eyes. I'm already so much cooler.

"Mayhap I should just let you sleep; you look rather tired."

"I'm not. I'm just bored."

"It seems you are easily bored most days."

"Well, can you blame me? We stay around this castle and nothing ever happens."

He sighs. "There are many things that happen here, Dark. They may not interest you, but they still happen."

"Okay, then, nothing _interesting_ ever happens." I wave a hand in the air. "You go around doing your knightly duties, and I get to sit around and 'stay out of trouble'."

"Dark..."

I sit up and glare at him. "What?"

Link shakes his head and walks over to the window. "I cannot guarantee that things will improve now."

So? Now I'm a knight, too, so I can go anywhere Link goes.

"I would think that you would be in a slightly better mood," he continues. "Being knighted is a great honor, and yet you sit in here complaining about being bored."

"You know how I feel about ceremony," I reply.

He nods. "To be honest, Dark... I am surprised you consented."

"Yeah, well... I've been doing a knight's work for as long as I've known you. I think it's about time I get some of the reward for it."

"I suppose you're right."

He turns around to look at me. The moonlight streaming in through the window gleams off his golden hair and white coat, casting dark shadows over his face. I can see through the shadows just fine, which is how I see the odd look -- possessive, predatory, everything that Link normally isn't -- flash across his face for an instant.

And that's when I notice that he's not wearing anything besides his surcoat.

I grin. "I thought a surcoat hardly counted as clothing?"

"That is true; I don't require much clothing right now."

"Oh?" I lean forward. "And what are you doing that requires so little clothing?"

"I am no more or less dressed than you are, so I presume we're doing the same thing." The strange grin crosses his face again. Does he think I can't see him?

I flop back down onto my back. "I'm just trying to get some rest," I say.

"Very well; if all you wish to do is rest..."

I grit my teeth. _Nayru_, he shouldn't be this damned naive anymore, should he? I sit up; he's leaning against the windowsill watching me while playing with the embroidery on his coat.

I give up and lay back down. He's too flustered to do much of anything right now.

Or maybe he's not. I hear him moving around, then I feel him climb onto the bed with me. Is he laying down? No; he's moving too much for that. He takes a deep breath and then another.

I'm about to ask him what he thinks he's doing when I feel something pulling up the bottom of my coat. The air is cool but not cold against my skin. I fight the urge to open my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

No answer. He's leaning in close; I can feel the warmth of his body. He takes another deep breath --

-- and wet warmth wraps itself around my cock. I hiss in surprise.

The warmth moves away. "Are you all right?"

"I'm _fine_!" I can't believe he just did that.

I wait, expecting him to take me back into his mouth. But he doesn't. Instead, he starts licking me, running his tongue up and down and around my cock.

I raise my head and look down at him. I can't see much, just his hair gleaming gold in the moonlight and his closed eyes. No, they're not closed; they're barely open. He's -- damn, how does he know what to do? His tongue keeps moving, pressing harder then gentler, over and around.

And then he stops. He doesn't move away; he's just staring down at my cock like he's waiting for it to do something.

"I hope you don't think you're done," I hiss, trying to ignore the way his hot breath tickles against me.

Link looks up at me and then back down. "I'm merely thinking."

No, I think. He isn't thinking; he's _stalling._ I swear he likes seeing me hard.

He leans back down, reaching up to pull the edge of my coat down over his head. That's not very fair. What if I want to see him?

And then he starts using his tongue again, and it's hard to think. Up and around and down, and he's caressing my balls and -- _damn_, this is good. And the whole time, all I can see is the fabric moving with his breathing, up and down.

He's probably got his eyes closed, doing what he's doing by feel. I don't know; my thoughts are all jumbling up because that tongue of his feels _good._ I reach down and bury my hands in fabric and the hair I can feel beneath it.

He takes my cock into his mouth and starts sucking gently, flicking his tongue against the tip. For a moment, all I can feel is his tongue. All I can see is my hands against my coat, dark on light.

I grip the coat and his hair tighter, and I come.

Then I fall back against the bed and stare up at the ceiling while I catch my breath.

"Are you all right?" Link asks; he's sitting next to me now, watching.

"Let me do that to you, and then you can tell me." I grin. "Now where'd you learn that little trick?"

He looks embarrassed. "I... ah... just thought of it."

Oh, really? I'm supposed to believe that Link actually came up with that himself. I don't, but I guess if he's too embarrassed to say who told him about that, I won't force him. Right now, anyway.

I stand up slowly and stretch. Ah, I feel pretty good now. "So, what do you have planned now?"

"Ah... nothing."

"Nothing at all?" I chuckle. "That's shortsighted of you."

"I wasn't certain what you would think," he says softly. When I turn around, he's picking at the embroidery again. He's trying to come up with a real answer, but he doesn't have the slightest clue what to say.

I grin. "Then I take it that it's my turn?"

He takes a deep breath. "I suppose it is."

I laugh and walk around the bed, leaning in towards him. "All right, then... Let's see what you think of this..." I slide his surcoat up and kneel down.

"Dark, what are you --?" His breath seems to catch in his throat as I take his cock into my mouth.

He was gentle and teasing; I'm teasing, but not as gentle. He moans my name and grips the blanket. I can see enough of him to see his face, one eye closed, the other narrow; his barely-open mouth forms words I don't hear.

I don't stop. I just stare at him while I keep moving my tongue and my lips. At some point, he leans forward and grabs my head with one hand, pulling at my hair. I use that as an excuse to suck a little harder. He moans again, and his hand tightens in my hair.

Then he sucks in a loud breath and comes, sighing my name when he's done.

"Are you all right, Link?" I have to ask, wiping my mouth with the back of one hand.

He doesn't say anything. Of course he doesn't -- he's still trying to catch his breath. But he smiles; that's all the answer I need. I sit beside him on the bed and chuckle when he decides to use me as support.

"Should I go close the window?"

He groans. "Don't want to move..."

I don't want to either -- there's something _right_ about the way we are right now. I can hear him breathing. I'm alive; he's alive: he and I, Link and Dark, light and shadow. This is enough. I don't think I even care if we stay in this castle or if we wander Hyrule and beyond until the day we die, as long as I can keep having this.

I fall back against the bed, bringing Link with me. He gasps as we move, but once we stop, he wraps an arm around my waist and makes my shoulder his pillow. His hair is cool, as is his coat. His skin is warm, his breath hot.

This is more than enough.


	26. Inverted

_Author's note: This one is the longest chapter so far._

* * *

"Inverted"  
Theme: #27 - overflow  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Pouring rain and pouring thoughts -- he's ready for a change. They both are.

* * *

The faint breeze wafting in the still-open window smells of rain; the view through the window is of a sky blanketed with thick gray clouds. There's a chill in the air.

Dark isn't here.

His uniform is, the coat draping carefully over the back of a chair, the rest of it still laying in the haphazard heap he left it in last night. I don't understand -- he seems to hate the uniform, or at least he seems to dislike seeing me in it, but he doesn't mind the coat at all. What is it about the rest that bothers him so much?

I close the window. Where is Dark right now? I hope he isn't getting himself into much trouble -- though knowing him, he no doubt is. Then again, he _is_ a knight now; he has free reign over most of the castle now. He's probably out enjoying his newfound freedom.

I pick up his uniform and lay it across the desktop. I start to get dressed, but then I stop.

Am I being a knight today?

No. I think today I just want to be me. I just want to get out of the castle and wander around for a while. I open the wardrobe and stare down at our clothing. No matter how much the color reminds me of the forest, I can't wear green. A lot of people still know the Hero of Time only as the young man in forest green. If I walk into the market wearing green, half of the people of Castletown will notice me.

I don't like all the attention; I didn't fight for glory, only for Hyrule. I don't deserve all the praise. I appreciate their gratitude, but... some of them treat me like I'm some god in a mortal body. I'm not. I may be the Hero of Time, but I'm still just Link.

So green is out, and for once, I'm not going to wear my uniform. Hmm. Would anyone pay me much attention at all if I wore black? Dark sneaks around all the time, therefore...

A little while later, I'm outside the castle. It isn't as hard sneaking _out_ as it was sneaking in. Of course, what security focuses on keeping things _in_? Dark would say something about the castle guards being pathetic if he were here, I'm sure. I wish I knew where he is; I'm sure he'd like to come wander around with me.

Or maybe he's already wandering around and I merely need to find him.

As I walk down the dirt path towards Castletown, I see dark clouds to the south. They're moving north; part of one flashes for an instant. Not just rain, then, but a storm. The clouds seem to be moving fairly fast, but I can't really tell how far away they are. I can't really judge distance across the field from this side of Castletown. Maybe if I head out to the drawbridge... but does it really matter? Rain is rain; getting soaked is uncomfortable but not deadly.

After all, it isn't as if I've never been soaked before. Back in the forest, we'd play out in the rain. On my quest, I didn't always have the luxury of shelter. Ever since I cleared the Water Temple of evil, being wet hasn't really bothered me. I'll either get wetter, or I'll dry off.

Dark probably isn't here, then, I think as I walk onto the market square. He's most likely inside somewhere he can't get wet.

Thunder rumbles in the distance; a few townspeople glance up from what they're doing to look at the sky. Here in the square, the city wall is too close to see those dark clouds. The townspeople go back to their bartering. I walk up to the fountain and sit down on the edge, looking up at the gray sky.

Last time I had the time and inclination to sit around in the square, it was sunny and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I was in green, as always, and a lot of people watched every move I made.

This time, no one seems to notice me at all. They're all busy with their errands.

The breeze stops. None of them notice the stillness; they're all too focused on getting done what needs to be done. I can't blame them. The storm is close, and I'm certain most of them want to try to get home before it hits. They don't have long.

I should move, shouldn't I? I don't want to -- I hadn't realized until right now how much I miss the rain. I'm used to living the weather, not just watching it through a window or being out in it for only a short while as I have while I've been at the castle. I used to get wet when it rained and thirsty when it was dry, cold when it was cold and overheated when it was hot. I'd sleep on soft grass or hard stone and bathe in a river.

Strange thought, that: I miss the road. Should I, really? The castle has more comforts than any inn I've ever chanced upon, but... I don't think comfort is really "comfort" for everyone. Maybe my idea of comfort is the road.

I sigh. I wasn't always like this. I wondered what was beyond the forest many times, but I never thought to leave until the Great Deku Tree told me to. Since then, I've been on the move, getting the Master Sword, defeating Ganondorf, wandering around trying to figure Dark out...

And he wonders why I wear my uniform so much. When I'm in uniform, I'm a knight. When I'm a knight, I do knightly things. I do my part to protect Hyrule. I don't know why -- Ganondorf is sealed away, his armies scattered to the winds -- but I can't rest. It's as if I'm just expecting him to appear out on the field any moment now, ready to pick up where he left off.

I laugh softly, forcing the sound out even though I feel no amusement. When I'm a knight, I can do something. It might not be much, and it may ultimately turn out to be a completely insignificant thing, but at least I'm doing _something._ That's completely different from when I'm the Hero... when I'm recognizably the Hero, people want to do things for me. No, I can't accept that. _I'm _supposed to be the one doing things for _them._

"When I'm a knight", "when I'm the Hero"... listen to me, I think with a scowl. As if I can truly change what I am merely by changing clothes! No, even now, I'm the Hero of Time. I'm a knight of Hyrule.

...and I am very, very confused. If what Dark said last night is correct, Zelda is going to ask him to be part of her personal guard. If she does, she'll ask me, too. It isn't that I don't want to protect her. I'd give my life for her if I needed to, though I hope that doesn't happen. For her to be in such danger would mean that Hyrule's safety was threatened as well, and Hyrule has lived through enough nightmares to last it lifetimes.

Yet admitting to myself that I _don't_ want to stay in the castle for the rest of my life makes me feel incredibly selfish. Is it truly my place to decide where I will stay anymore? Or am I so used to following my destiny that I don't remember what it's like to _not_?

I want to protect Hyrule. I want to protect Zelda. I _want_ to wander Hyrule, where I please, as I please. But is that what a hero is supposed to do?

What _is _a hero supposed to do in a time of peace?

Thunder booms around me, and I can hear a howl of wind getting closer, closer --

The storm hits with a sudden, heavy downpour. I hear voices crying out, footsteps running, as people try to take cover. I just lean my head back, close my eyes, and let the rain pour down onto me. It doesn't take long at all before I'm thoroughly soaked, but the rain keeps falling. The sound of the rain pounding down around me is all I can hear, except for the booming rumbles of thunder that shake the very air.

Nothing else seems to exist, only me and the wind and the rain and the thunder. Just the storm and Link. Even a hero can't control the weather. It does as it wishes despite any desire I -- or anyone else in the world, for that matter -- might have.

It's almost as if the sky is trying to wash away all my worries, silly as that sounds. Either way, I do feel a lot better.

After a while -- I don't know how long -- the downpour calms but doesn't stop, turning into a gentle rain. I'm dripping wet, and the wind is cool against me, almost cold. I shiver. It's much cooler now than it was before the storm.

I stand up and brush my hair back to get it out of my face. I should get out of the rain, at least, but I don't know where to go. I don't really want to go where there are people; I don't think I can really explain myself. I still don't have answers to any of my concerns, but... maybe I'm worrying too hard about things that I can't change.

I go to the Temple of Time and duck under the massive arch that cradles the door, taking advantage of the chance to wring the worst of the water out of my hair and clothing. Should I go inside? I don't know.

Why am I even wondering that? I may be wet, but this building has seen me in far worse shape than this. It's seen me battered and bleeding, exhausted to the point I could barely stand, so covered in dirt and gore than I barely looked alive... This building has seen me _die._ What's a little water after something like that?

I ease the door open and step inside. The rain taps softly against the massive windows, but there's not another sound. I slide my water-logged boots off and set them by the door before walking towards the altar.

The Door of Time is open. It shouldn't be. I run up the marble steps so I can see through it, cursing as my not-quite-dry feet slide across the polished stone. I manage to stay on my feet, but only barely.

The Master Sword is in the pedestal, right where it's meant to be.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to steal your sword."

The voice is coming from inside the Master Sword's chamber. I peer through the doorway, but all I can see is a shadowy figure sitting on the dais near the sword.

"Is that you, Dark?"

"Oh, come on. Who else would it be? Not just anyone can open the Door of Time, y'know."

"Even so, there are those who wish to destroy that sword."

Dark waves an arm towards the sword. "Like to see them try."

I start to walk through the door -- and promptly step in the puddle I created by standing in place. My feet fly out from under me, and I hit the stone floor hard.

Dark laughs. "And that's why I've been in here while it rains. _I'm _not wet."

"It's water, Dark," I mutter, sitting up and rubbing my hip. Maybe I shouldn't have taken my boots off.

"Yeah, and one of us has the sense to not get covered in it," he says; he's moved over to where I am. "Any reason why you had to get my clothes soaked?"

I look over at him. He's not wearing black, nor is he in his uniform. He's wearing green. Forest green over white.

I smile. "I needed a change."

He grins at me and rubs his hand dry on his tunic. "I know the feeling. You know, you look like you're trying to hide from the world."

Do I? I don't want to think about that. "And what of you? Are you trying to look like me?"

"Maybe. Unlike you, _I_ like being the center of attention."

"Aye, I know." I don't think he'd like being the Hero, not matter what he says.

Dark looks... To say he looks "normal" in my clothes implies that he doesn't look normal in his own, and that isn't true. Even so, his skin and hair look darker next to all the white, and there's just something _strange_ about seeing Dark in forest green. I've never seen anyone in forest green -- Kokiri green -- except for Mido and Saria and the others...

And of all of them, only Saria recognizes me as _me._

"A couple of people actually thought I was you earlier," Dark says; his voice is amused yet annoyed.

"No one else wears forest green, Dark. Not around Castletown."

"So? You don't have black hair. That much should be obvious, unless people are even less observant than I thought." He snorts. "Someone did ask if I was your apprentice."

I carefully walk over to the dais and sit down. I'm still a little chilly, but without the breeze, it's not that bad. "What did you tell him?"

"I said I'm a friend of yours. Because while it would be fun to see the look on his face if he thought you had an apprentice," he grins as he sits beside me, "I don't feel like having to deal with all the idiots wanting to be your second apprentice, and I'm pretty sure you don't either. Half of Hyrule would want to learn from you."

"I don't see what I could possibly teach them that they couldn't learn from someone else easier. If they want to learn how to use a sword, the guards offer basic training." The guard has a style of fighting that it teaches its students. I don't have a style, merely a chaotic mix of seemingly-unrelated elements that I somehow manage to chain together into something effective. I learned the very basics dueling with sticks back in the forest, and ever since, I've been picking up new tactics either by chance or by copying others.

There isn't any way I can teach something so chaotic. My way of fighting is one forged by being thrown unprepared into harm's way and clawing my way out of it. The only way I could teach that would be to throw any would-be "student" into the same situation, and I can't do that.

"Don't you see? You can teach the kids to be _heroes_," Dark says bitterly. "As if that's something that can be _learned."_

The rain taps against the windows; thunder echoes in the distance.

To an extent... I can see why someone might wish to train under the Hero of Time, but I _can't_ teach them what they want to know. I can't teach someone to be brave. I wish more people would understand that. But no, they don't. They can't. To truly understand, they would have to have seen the things I've seen. I don't wish that on anyone, especially not the innocent.

Dark sighs. "I'm tired of people, Link."

"Is that why you're here?"

He leans his head back and stares up at the ceiling. "You could say that, I guess. If we have to be around people, then let's go watch the Gerudo spar or taunt Mido or something."

"The forest is doubtless seeing at least as much rain as we are here, and the fortress may be, as well. I thought you were here because you wished to stay dry?" Aren't we away from people in here? Is this not far enough for him?

"I do. But if it'll get me away from these damned walls, I can stand being wet."

What does he mean by that? "What is wrong with these walls?"

"Warp first, questions second. You coming?"

I nod.

"Good." He pulls out his ocarina and is playing before I even have the chance to stand.

We're in the desert.

It's raining here, though it's a much lighter rain than even the gentle one we left behind. The sky is darker, and purple-white lightning dances across the clouds to the east.

"There. This is more like it!" Dark flops down spread-eagle on the sand.

He stands out; while there are some desert plants here, the green of a desert is nothing like the green of the forest. His clothing doesn't fit in at all. It's no wonder Nabooru thought I was a strange kid when I first met her -- she wore the brilliant colors of a painted desert, whereas I wore the green of a place far, far to the east.

From my experience around the fortress, the Gerudo seem more comfortable around me when I'm in my Goron tunic. Of course; deep red may be the color of lava, but it's also a desert color. I fit in better in red.

"All right, Link. I see what you're doing. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm merely wondering what we would look like if we wore Gerudo colors."

He seems to ponder that. "Two men in Gerudo-style clothing..." He grins. "No one would know what to think about that, would they? Maybe they'd think we were Gerudo royalty!"

"One man every hundred years, Dark. Not two."

"Okay, then, one of us will just have to pretend to be a girl." He looks over at me and smirks.

I don't even have to ask; I know he's picturing me in Gerudo clothing. "No."

"Oh, come on. You'd make a cute girl."

I raise an eyebrow and give him a pointed look. "_No."_

"I'll have to ask Zelda about that sometime. After all, with her magic, she made a pretty good-looking guy."

"Sheik always had his face covered. How would you know?"

"I have my ways. Besides, who said I had to see Sheik's face to say he looked good?"

"To be honest, Dark, you'd probably make the better woman. You've got much longer hair than I do. Anyway, I doubt we came out here purely so you could think up strange plans like that," I say dryly, finding a large rock and sitting down.

"No. No, we didn't." He sounds tired.

"Are you all right?"

He shakes his head. "I've just been thinking, that's all. I don't want to stay in the castle."

"Nothing requires you to stay in the castle." Except our duty. This is the same problem I have: I don't really _want_ to stay, but I know I can't just leave.

"I think Zelda wants me to. I could hear it in her voice. She wants us both there, but I _can't_. Too many walls."

Walls again. "What is the problem with walls? Walls are just walls." It seems strange that I'm the one trying to get answers from him, that I'm comforting him, especially since I have no more answers to this dilemma than he does.

"That's exactly why I hate them. You can't really understand; it didn't happen to you." He closes his eyes and scowls. "You weren't trapped in that damned room for a small eternity."

The Room of Illusions. I remember it -- something that bizarre isn't easily forgotten. Two massive locked doors in a sea of misty gray nothingness, the seemingly-endless water broken only by a tiny island and a single dead tree... I can't imagine what it would be like to be trapped in such a place. The closest I've ever come to being trapped anywhere was the seven years I spent in the Temple of Light, but I slept through every day of that.

Dark didn't have such a luxury...

I should say something. "Is the castle truly comparable to that?"

"Yes. _Walls._ The castle's full of them. Castletown is ringed by it. Kakariko has one at the trailhead. They put them up to keep you out and lock the gates tight so no one can get in. No one gets through. Walls to protect, walls to separate. They pen up what they don't understand or just don't like, and they wrap themselves tightly in stone armor -- and they don't even realize they're doing it."

"The castle's purpose is to protect the Royal Family," I say, though I know that's not his point, not really.

He snarls. "The castle is just like that damned room! Treasure locked up tight and safe. None may pass except the ones we _allow_. And nothing ever changes. Even the desert has seasons. A castle doesn't. It's this stupidly immobile, unchanging _weight_ that crushes in and down. It's cold. It's stale. It's _dead."_

I don't know what I should say. I think I understand him, and if so, I sympathize. Neither of us has much tolerance for anything that restricts our movements, though I can bear it if I absolutely must.

I wasn't locked in that room for months on end, either.

"You should have said something, Dark..."

"And what good would that do? It wouldn't change anything."

"It might! If you feel trapped, then you can't be comfortable --"

"And where am I supposed to go, Link? You're in the castle."

"You said you wanted to wander around Hyrule once, wander around and explore every last piece of it. You could do that."

He sighs. "I wanted _us_ to do that. Besides," he's trying to sound nonchalant; he's failing miserably -- his voice is full of tension, "we're knights. We're supposed to put Hyrule's needs ahead of our own. Isn't that how it works, Hero?"

I don't know. I just don't know. "Aye, but we can't completely neglect ourselves. There are ways to defend Hyrule that don't involve staying in places we hate."

"Oh? I doubt anyone is going to just let you walk away. They'd want to send you here or there, maybe even some half-forgotten ruin that's been home to monsters for years. You're the Hero of Time, after all; you can handle it."

"I know what I am, Dark!" I'm not a tool to be used! "I think we've earned the right to wander around, to do things our way. That's how we saved Hyrule, isn't it?"

Yes, it is!

Dark sits up, sand cascading from his hair like a waterfall, and stares at me. "Go on."

"We know Hyrule better than almost anyone else. They all know their part, but we know about all of it. We know what is and isn't out of place. And if we have the need, we know ways of crossing a lot of ground quickly." Hyrule is full of portals that connect places -- the Lost Woods are full of them -- and we know where several of them are. We can also warp to the six temples with our ocarinas, and on a more mundane level, Epona is the fastest horse in all of Hyrule.

"Even if we can't leave Zelda completely alone," I continue, "we can split our time between the castle and the rest of Hyrule." I look around at the canyon walls. _Walls_! "And not all walls are prisons, Dark."

"Really."

"Is this canyon a prison? No. The walls here protect the oasis and the Colossus from the howling winds and blasted sands of the Haunted Wasteland. If not for these walls, the Colossus would be half-buried in sand."

"I see your point," he says, grinning at me.

I know that look -- he's planning something. "Dare I ask?"

He grins broader. "Mayhap I shall give your strange plan a chance."

I shake my head. "Well, it's crazy enough it might work, y'know?"

He laughs at that. "I think my clothes are rubbing off on you."

No, they're _sticking_ to me. "To be honest, Dark, you do enough of that already without the aid of your clothing."

"Is that a hint, Link?"

"Merely an observation."

"Good, 'cause I'm not getting naked in all this sand." He flops onto his back and sinks into the sand a bit. "You know, there's plenty of room down here."

"Aye, and wet clothes and sand do not mix well. I think you have more than enough sand on you for the both of us."

He snickers. "What, you don't like sand? It's not that bad when it's not burning hot."

"Either way, sand is sand. Besides, I've got plenty of my feet, since you never gave me the chance to grab my boots. Feel any better now?"

"A bit, yeah. I've got an idea." He climbs to his feet and walks over to me, raining sand all the way. "Since you explained that so well to me, how about you explain it to Zelda?"

"I'm not entirely sure I made sense." Zelda would probably still understand, though, if she hasn't already come to a similar conclusion herself.

"So? She listens to you more than she does me."

I raise an eyebrow. "I don't veil half my words in innuendo, unlike you."

"Hmm. Maybe I should take you on as my apprentice."

"Why?" I'm walking straight into something; I just know it.

He grins again. "So you can train under me, of course."

"Dark..."

"What?" he asks innocently. As innocently as he gets, at any rate.

I shake my head.

"Well, you can't say I never offered," he says, hopping onto the rock next to me and pulling one of his boots off. He dumps the sand out of it and then pulls off the other.

I'm glad I don't have my boots on; his boots haven't protected his feet any.

The rain finally stops. Dark quickly looks up at the sky. "How long have we been here?"

"I don't think it's been particularly long. Why?"

"Ah, good. We've still got the rest of the day. Which means..."

Very well; I'll play along. "Which means what?"

He starts walking towards the Colossus, carrying his boots. "There isn't any sand inside!"

"Only what you're already covered in," I say, following him. "There are plenty of walls, however."

Dark stops in the doorway, leaning in so close we're practically kissing. "Yeah, there are, but we've already opened all the doors. We can wander around for a while, and then we'll go talk to Zelda."

"You mean _I'll_ talk to Zelda," I reply.

"Details, details. Let's have a look around!" He walks inside.

I follow. "I highly doubt the Colossus has any secrets left, Dark."

He laughs. "Well, maybe we should go give her a few new ones."


	27. Ritual

_Author's notes: First of all, I'm sorry I'm being so slow with all my stories. I've got several I'm working on, and hopefully things will stop being quite so crazy on my end soon. Also, in case I didn't reply to you in a PM, thank you for all of the reviews, everyone. I appreciate every one of them._

_This one takes some serious liberties with the prompt; after all, _Ocarina _Hyrule doesn't have radio-cassette players. I think this captures the basic spirit of the prompt if not the actual meaning._

* * *

"Ritual"  
Theme: #14 - radio-cassette player  
Rating: M  
Summary: Gerudo ritual isn't cold dead and; it's loud and hot and _alive._

* * *

It turns out the Colossus _does_ have a few secrets left. Or maybe I should say that the Gerudo still have secrets, considering how many of them are here -- it must be most of the fortress, at _least_.

They're heading towards the giant statue in the largest room, and they're stripping as they go. I'm not quite sure what they're up to, but I already know I like it. They're all stripping and a lot of torches have been lit and I see a few of them readying what look like drums. I grip the ledge and lean forward, trying to get a better look.

"_Dark_!" Link hisses, grabbing my shoulder and yanking me back into the shadows of the ledge. "They'll see you!"

"No, they won't," I hiss back. They're too focused on whatever they're doing to be looking up here, anyway. We're up on the highest ledge, next to a unlit brazier. All the light is coming from the torches down on the lowest level.

"They might," he replies.

I shake my head and crawl back over to the edge, hiding in the brazier's shadow -- I have to remember: I'm in Link's clothes; I'm in green, not black -- and looking down at them. They're gorgeous, dark skin and red hair flashing in the firelight as they all cast off their clothing and untie their hair.

_Wow._ They're _gorgeous._

One of them steps onto the dais at the base of the statue; she's covered in swirls of deep green and yellow paint. She holds up a scimitar and thrusts it up towards the ceiling, screaming a loud, wordless cry. The others thrust their arms skyward, their voices joining in -- the sound echoes off the walls, and the massive room suddenly seems a lot smaller.

"What are they doing?" Link whispers; he's kneeling beside me, his hair gleaming gold in the torchlight. Since he's still wearing my clothes, his hair's the only thing that really stands out, but the gold seems even brighter next to all the black.

"They're naked and screaming," I reply, grinning at him. Does he honestly think I _know_?

"I can see that, Dark." He bites his lip. "Should we even be in here?"

"Probably not, but we're stuck now."

He moves, leaning out and peering towards the door leading back out to the entrance. It's all the way across the room; the only way to get over there is to go down to the lowest floor and then back up, and there are far too many eyes down there for us to slip past.

_Boom!_

Shit! I jump at the noise. Link yelps and something scrapes against the stone as he pitches forward. _Damn it!_ I lunge towards him, grabbing his legs just before he goes completely over the edge.

And for a moment, Link dangles upside-down from the ledge in full view of anyone looking in this direction. I manage to not completely panic -- I've _got him_; he's not going to fall -- and start slowly pulling him back onto the ledge. His hands appear once he can reach the edge; he's helping as much as he can.

I don't think either of us breathes until he's laying on his back on the stone, safe. I breathe as quietly as I can and listen. There's no commotion, just more booming noises, so I assume they didn't see him.

I flop down on him, my head on his stomach.

"Sorry..." he says, just loud enough for me to hear; he's out of breath. "I slipped."

"I know." The booming continues, pounding out a rhythm. Drums? Yeah, must be -- I did see some earlier.

I feel Link start to sit up and do the same. "Are you all right?" I have to ask.

He just nods. "They must not have seen me."

"Yeah." I'm not sure I want to know what they'd do to us if they caught us. I'm still not entirely sure what they're up to, but when I move over and peek over the edge, several of them are beating the drums and the others are starting to dance.

"We aren't meant to be here," Link says after a moment. He's close to me again, though he's staying away from the edge now, watching them whirl and jump and twirl.

The rhythm's fast. Listening to it makes me want to do more than just sit here. I stand up, moving away from the edge and towards the door.

Below us, the Gerudo yell and clap, and the beat keeps going. And then one of them starts singing. It's in their tongue. I can't understand all of it, but it's something about rain.

"'Great Mother, source of water... praise She who soothes our thirst...'" Link says. He looks over at me. "What should we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We cannot leave, but... we can at least leave the room while they do their prayers."

We could, yeah. But I don't think I want to. If we put a door between us, I probably won't be able to hear them singing anymore. The Gerudo's song sounds _nothing_ like the songs the Hylians sing in their temples. This one isn't slow. This one isn't boring. This song is alive and passionate and full of motion.

I like it.

Instead of answering him, I start moving. I don't have the slightest idea how I'm supposed to move to music, so I move like I'm sparring without a sword. It's almost like dancing.

Link watches me for a moment, and then he looks down at the dancing warriors for a moment. No, he's watching them, isn't he? He turns back to me and nods. He starts dancing, too. His dance looks like a mix of mine and the Gerudo's; he moves like he's fighting, but every turn is a spin, his golden hair flying with the motion.

I step closer to him, but I don't stop moving. We dance up on our ledge while the Gerudo dance and sing their praises to their goddess at the feet of the statue. For a while, it's him and me and the drums booming off the walls, pounding out the rhythm for us.

I quickly find out why the Gerudo are all naked; I'm getting hot _fast. _Maybe I should take that as a sign to stop, but I don't _want_ to stop. I want to keep dancing. I peel off both of my shirts and let them fall, not bothering to even slow down. The room feels like its getting bigger, even as the echoes seem to push down on me.

The air smells like wood and something sweet and Gerudo spices; are they burning something? I don't hear a fire, but there's not much I _can_ hear over the drumming. I can barely even hear my own rapid breathing, and I feel my heart pounding more than I hear it.

The rhythm gets faster and faster, and I get faster with it until my legs start feeling heavy and my chest is screaming for air and I have to stop. I stop, but the room doesn't; I fall to the hard stone of the ledge, gasping for breath. The drums don't stop. The voices don't stop. I think I'm the only thing that has.

No, not quite. When I finally sit up, I can see Link sitting sprawled out nearby, his eyes closed. His hair is plastered to his head and his bare chest shines with sweat as it rises and falls. I pull my hair behind my shoulders, wishing I had something to tie it back with, and grin at him.

"Still think we should leave?" I have to ask.

He opens his eyes and glances at me before staring down at his feet. "We still don't belong."

"We're celebrating, aren't we?" I stand up once I've caught my breath. The rhythm is still going -- where do those women get their stamina? Maybe they're taking turns. Whatever; it doesn't matter. There's still a beat to dance to, and I don't think I'm done yet.

"I suppose we are. But what are we celebrating?"

I grin. "I'm sure we can think of something." I start half-walking, half-dancing towards him, tapping my bare feet against the cool stone floor.

He watches me and licks his lips nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I say softly, making a lazy circle around him and then leaning against his back. He's still breathing a little fast, but I know it's not because he's still catching his breath. "So, let's dance some more."

"I wouldn't call what we've been doing dancing, Dark."

"Details, details. Fine, let's move to the music some more." I pull him up to his feet. "That's what they're doing, after all."

Link doesn't even look; he's staring at me. He closes his eyes.

I rock my weight from foot to foot and then start moving again, making damned sure he can see me as I untie my breeches and let them fall. It's hot in here, but I don't want to stop, not yet. I'm not done yet.

The rhythm slows but doesn't stop, and I start moving to match it, dancing another slow circle around Link. He turns with me, biting his lip again.

I spin on one foot, my hair flying in all directions. And then I stagger to the side; damn, I got dizzy fast.

"Careful, Dark, you might find the edge," Link says. He takes my arms and starts leading me across the ledge; I toss my hair out of my face.

"Maybe I want to."

He laughs. "Dark, I daresay you're looking for a different edge."

I smirk broadly at that. "Oh? And just what gives you that idea?" Weird; it feels like my heartbeat is matching the drumbeat. Maybe the drums are just so loud I _think_ they're my heart. I can't tell; I don't care.

Link brushes my hair back behind my ears. "I'm learning how you think."

I lean in and nip at his neck, not the least bit surprised when he rocks his head to the side to give me more room to play. "Are you?" I murmur into the side of his neck, sliding one hand down and working his breeches off.

"Dark... not here."

"Why not? The music's here."

As if in response, the rhythm picks back up, seeming to get louder as it speeds up. I flop down and bring him with me. We're closer to the door than the edge now, so we've got plenty of room to move.

He closes his eyes; I can feel him rocking slightly in my arms, moving with the beat. I match him as best as I can laying on the ground.

"Come on, Link," I whisper. "Let's dance."

At least, I consider what we do a dance. We're moving to the music, after all, even if our kissing and grabbing and thrusting is nothing like their whirling and twirling. We match the music's rhythm with our own, the singing with growling and moaning, and that's good enough.

Things have calmed down by the time I wake up. I can still hear drumming and singing, but it's not the thunderous din it was before. Now it's a couple of voices and a small drum, and when I look down from our ledge I see that most of the Gerudo have left. I sit down beside the empty brazier and sigh. I could get used to this kind of thing.

I hear movement nearby and turn my head; Link's getting redressed, putting his own clothing back on.

"I thought you needed a change?"

"I did," he says, turning to me and smiling, "but I'm ready to change back."

I shake my head -- I won't say it, but I'd rather see him in green anyway -- and grab my clothes.

"D-Dark...?" Link sounds suddenly nervous. I turn and see him staring down at his tunic and the small piece of parchment resting atop it.

Parchment? That's not supposed to be there. I walk over, catching his worried gaze for a moment, and pick it up.

It's a simple note written in the Gerudo language: "You two certainly got into the spirit of things, didn't you? I'm impressed. No worry; I'm going to keep this our little secret. Nice dance, boys." It isn't signed, but I'm pretty sure I know who wrote it. How long did she watch us?

Link looks embarrassed. "Nabooru was watching us?"

"Looks like it." Can't say I really care, although I'm a bit annoyed that I didn't know she was there. Besides, she knows about us; she's the one who gave Link our oil. I fold the note and slide it into the waist of my breeches before pulling the rest of my clothes on.

There are still a few Gerudo, mostly kneeling at the statue praying, but they're easy to slip past. It doesn't take us long at all to reach the Spirit Temple's entrance.

"Ah, there you two are."

Link gasps at the voice. I just smirk at the woman leaning against the side of the building. "Hello, Nabooru."

She smiles dangerously at us and walks over to us. "I hope you know that only Gerudo are allowed to participate in that ceremony."

"Then it's just as well we're honorary Gerudo, isn't it?"

She narrows her eyes and then starts laughing. "Yes, it is."

"Did anyone else see us?" Link asks.

"No. No one saw you. Not even me."

I raise an eyebrow. If she didn't see us and I know she couldn't have heard us... "Then how'd you even know we were there?"

She puts her hands on her hips and grins devilishly. "I'm the Sage of Spirit, Dark Link. I have ways."

"So we aren't in trouble?" Link's staring at the ground, blushing.

"Nope!" Nabooru laughs again. "I need to be going, but I just wanted to give you two a hard time." She starts to leave but then stops, turning towards us and winking. "Oh, Link? You look good in black."

And she walks away.

"I... I do?" Link asks softly.

"You heard the lady." I wrap an arm around his shoulder and pull him against me. He relaxes, although his face is still hot. His hair smells like Gerudo spice; mine probably does, too. "I guess we should be going, too, shouldn't we?"

He sighs, and I feel him nod. "Aye, we should."

I look up at the Colossus rising behind us and grin at her. Maybe she hasn't given up all of her secrets yet. Then again, I guess anything full of music and motion hasn't gone cold and dead yet. I knew there was a reason I like the Gerudo so much more than the Hylians.

Link shifts against me. "Dark, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Oh, all right." He sounds a little tired.

We do need to go; if nothing else, we need to find somewhere to sleep. I kiss his forehead, and then I get out my ocarina and play us home.


	28. Honed and Clean

"Honed and Clean"  
Theme: #12 - in a good mood  
Rating: T  
Summary: Preparing for a journey includes making sure your gear is in condition for the journey. _All_ of your gear.

* * *

Everything is settled now. Dark and I are now members of Zelda's personal guard, but we are also free to come and go as we wish in order to assure the safety of the kingdom to our satisfaction. We'll be leaving in two or three days, whenever we get all of our supplies ready.

Until then... I raise the Longshot and fire it at the bedpost. I barely have to work the point loose -- it needs sharpening, and I can feel a slight hesistation in the pulley as the chain winds back inside the housing.

It seems it is just as well I chose to start early today, I think, setting the Longshot on the desktop with all the other weapons. I have plenty of blades to clean and sharpen for the journey.

I oil my whetstone and get it positioned while I decide which blade to start with. My sword, Dark's sword, my dagger, the Longshot... At least nothing else needs sharpening, though honing isn't the only maintenance our gear needs.

My sword is as good of a starting place as any. I open the window to let some fresh air in and then start gently passing my sword over the whetstone. Sharpen them all first, then clean and oil them, and then move on to cleaning our shields and other weapons...

There is always something relaxing about this. There always has been, even back when I was just a child. Back then, of course, the motion was more awkward, less polished; now it's little harder than walking. Even so, my mind is focused on what I'm doing, careful to bare the edge only as much as needed.

I finish honing the blade and set it back on the desk. Dark's sword still holds its edge; it needs no sharpening today. I nod to myself and pick up my dagger, checking the whetstone's position before starting to pass the dagger over it.

The door opens and then closes. "Y'know, you could ask one of the smiths to do that for you."

"Why burden someone else with a task I am willing to do myself?"

Dark walks over and sits down in the chair by the desk. "If you want to do it yourself, then..." He stretches. "I think I got all we need in the way of supplies. Well, except food and water."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Arrows and bombs and a few potions. Unless there's something specific you want." He picks up the Longshot and flips the release switch, letting the chain unwind into a pile half-on, half-off the desktop. "Should probably go talk to Nabooru sometime about more oil."

I pause my sharpening at that, looking up at him. "We've still got plenty of that."

He shrugs, grabbing the weapon oil and a piece of cloth and starting to clean the long chain link by link. "For now, anyway. Never hurts to be prepared, does it?"

"I suppose you have a point." I check the dagger and decide it's sharp. "Dark, I need to sharpen that."

"So sharpen it. I'm working down here; there's more than enough slack in the chain to let you sharpen that end." He doesn't even look up.

He has a point with this, too. The point of the Longshot isn't that large, so it doesn't take long to hone its edges. "Since you're cleaning the chain, should I let you handle the tip?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll get it."

I nod and grab another chair. There's little point in standing now. I sit down next to Dark and start cleaning the sharpened blades one by one.

"So," Dark says softly, "where are we going first?"

"I haven't decided, though I'm leaning towards going up to Goron City first."

"Not the Fortress?"

I look over at him; he's grinning at me. "I suppose we could go there first, if you wish."

"Either way. I'm not that picky, really, as long as it involves getting away from here for a while. It'll be nice to sleep outside again." He laughs. "That is, if you're not too used to having a bed."

"I'm not the only one who enjoys having a bed, Dark. You enjoy it as well, at least if the time you spend in it is any indication."

"Oh, like you're complaining."

I put the trio of blades back in their sheaths and pick up my shield -- it needs cleaning, too. "I'm merely making an observation, Dark. You enjoy having a bed."

He chuckles and starts winding the chain back into the Longshot's housing, stopping when he reaches a part he hasn't cleaned yet. "I can make do without one. Not like we need a _bed_, y'know. Anyway, I was more worried about you."

I give him a flat look. "And why are you worried about me? I have spent many nights on the ground."

"Or on top of me."

"I daresay you have spent as many atop me as I have atop you." I rock my shield back and forth, using the light to check for any spots I may have missed.

Dark watches me with a broad grin. "Maybe I have."

The Mirror Shield gleams in the light; I nod and set it aside. "So do you have a preference for which direction we go first?"

"No. I already said I'm not too picky. I just like the Gerudo spirit."

"Mmm. And are you certain that's all about them that you like?"

He looks up at me, then, winding the newly-cleaned section of the chain link by link. _Click click click click._ "Maybe. Maybe not. Are you jealous?"

"I said no such thing." The Megaton Hammer is next; I start cleaning it. "I merely asked."

"I think you are." He snickers. "And it is, really. I like their passion for everything."

"I think you merely enjoy the attention."

"And what if I do?" _Click click click._ "They're gorgeous."

I shake my head. "If all you desire is attention, then there are plenty of women in the market who would gladly give it to you."

"Maybe. They're not hot, though."

"And that makes a difference?"

"Does to me." He's staring at me now, still cleaning and winding the chain.

I set the Hammer down on the desktop and walk over to the window, looking out at the town below. It's peaceful out there, at least from up here. Townspeople going about their business --

"_Ow!_ Shit!" There's a loud clang as something hits the floor.

I turn around; Dark has one of his fingers in his mouth, his brow furrowed.

"Are you all right?"

"Damn thing cut me..." he muttered, taking his finger out and holding it up. A long, thin, bloody line runs along his fingertip; the blood stands out against his tanned skin.

I look down at the floor. The Longshot lays there, half-wound. Several of the chain's links gleam with fresh blood. I shake my head and walk over, reaching out to take his hand.

"You should've been more careful."

"Well, forgive me for being distracted," he mutters.

It's not a very deep cut, just enough to bleed and to sting. He'll be fine. I take one of the smaller pieces of cloth from the pile on the table and press it against the wound. "And what has you so distracted?"

He smirks at that. "Oh, I don't know. I've got lots of reasons."

"Truly..." I give him a look. "I would think that there are also plenty of reasons to not let yourself get distracted while working with that chain. You're lucky; this could be much worse."

"Yeah, but you're a good distraction." He grins. "Kiss it and make it better?"

"I fail to see how a kiss makes it better..."

"It'll make me feel better. Besides," he snickers, "isn't that what kids want after they scrape their knee? For Mother to kiss it and make it better?"

I raise one eyebrow. "I am hardly your mother, Dark."

"True..." He leans closer, grinning wide enough to show his fangs. "But kisses still make it better."

"You've had much worse."

He laughs and grabs my arm, pulling me down so our faces are level. "Yeah, and that night I got a kiss, too." His hand reaches up to touch my undershirt, tracing the scar on my stomach from the night out at the lake. It's a scar we share; they might be in slightly different places, but we both have scars from being run through with swords.

His hand moves up, tracing the scar on my chest through the fabric -- the scar from the Temple of Time. "And I kissed you then, too, now didn't I?"

"...aye, you did," I say softly. It's a rather strange combination, violence and love. Even stranger is that they seem to fit together so well for us. I suppose that's just how he and I are.

"So, then... can I get a kiss now?"

"If you wish..." and I lean in and kiss him. "Does that make it better?"

He laughs. "Yeah, it does."

"We should finish cleaning our gear," I say.

"It can wait." He pulls his hand away from mine and checks his finger; it's stopped bleeding.

I pick up the Longshot and clean the blood off of its chain, setting the device on the desktop when I'm finished. "I thought you wished to leave as soon as we could? It is not a good idea to leave when our gear isn't in the best condition."

He laughs. "Well, for one, you've got most of it taken care of now, don't you? For another... there are other weapons that need honing..." He starts massaging my shoulders, leaning in against my back. "We need to take care of them, too."

Is he implying what I think he's implying, or am I just getting too accustomed to him veiling everything in innuendo? "I know little about caring for that kind of weapon, Dark."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay, though." He leans in closer, wrapping his arms around me; his hands trace my scars through my shirt. "I'll be your whetstone, Link. I'll take off all the stuff that dulls you... so just hold still."

I have to laugh at that. "It is better to pass the blade over the stone, not the other way around."

"Maybe it is," he says, nipping at my neck. "But as long as I'm careful, I can do it this way, too..." His hands are starting to slide lower, down my stomach and towards my hips.

"I'm certain that you can."

He laughs and pushes me towards the desk. "So, then, should I hone you, Link?"

I smile, even though I know he can't see, and start moving our gear out of the way. "I suppose I could use it... and what of you? Do you need honing, too?"

"Hmm... you have a point..." I hear him moving around nearby, and then I smell the familiar, spicy scent of our oil. "Well then, do you have a plan?"

I slide off my shirt. "I suppose we can hone each other."

"I think I like that," he says in my ear. "So, then, should we take care of that?"

xXx

"Well, okay. I think I will miss this," Dark says later, leaning back in the large tub. "There's just something about a nice hot bath."

"We will still be able to bathe outside of the castle, Dark." I won't deny that the water is soothing, though there isn't much tension left in my body to relax away right now.

"Yeah, but rivers aren't hot."

"There are springs up on Death Mountain. They're hot."

"Oooh, I forgot about those. We'll have to go by sometime, then." He looks over at me and smirks.

I shake my head -- it's hard to believe Dark could forget anything involving warmth -- and then slide completely under the water to get my hair wet. I sit back up and brush my hair out of my face.

Dark chuckles softly, and then I feel his hands in my hair. "What are you doing?"

"What's it feel like? I'm washing your hair. Isn't that what you do with a blade once you've honed it -- give it a good cleaning?" He hisses a little.

That's right -- he has that cut from the chain. "Perhaps I should do it."

"Nah, I'm all right. It's just a little cut."

I sit there, rocking slightly as he works the soap into my hair. The lower part of his hair is wet, too; some of it clings to his bare skin, while the ends fan out along the water's surface behind him.

"Okay," he says finally, giving me a gentle nudge downwards. I look at him and nod, and then I slide back under the water, shaking my hair and running my hands through it to get all the soap out. Then I sit up and take a deep breath.

Dark snickers. "Feel better now?"

"Aye, I do." I brush my hair back again and grin at him. "But you aren't clean yet."

"No, I'm not," he says with a laugh, leaning back to get his hair wet. It clings to him like a curtain when he leans in towards me, water pouring from the ends of the strands. "Are you going to take care of that?"

I can't hold back a smile. "I honed you, after all. It is only fair that I clean you."

His hair takes longer than mine, but he has a lot more of it. He seems perfectly content to sit there while I work; he's humming softly to himself.

"Make up your mind yet?" he finally asks.

"About what?"

"Where we're going, of course."

I don't answer for a moment; I'm thinking. "I suppose the Fortress would make a nice place to start. We've got most of our gear in traveling condition, so... we can leave the day after tomorrow if you wish."

"That sounds good to me. I'm ready to get back out on the road."

I nod; I am, too. "There, it's done."

He slides under the water, disappearing completely underneath the large cloud of his long hair. The cloud shifts and swirls for a moment, and then he straightens, his face mostly hidden by a wall of dripping wet hair. He makes no move to brush it away, instead turning towards me. I'm not even sure if he can see me through all the black.

I reach out and brush his hair away from his face; he's giving me a broad grin. "And are you clean now?"

"Yeah, I think I'm clean. For now, anyway. You know me, Link; I'll be dirty soon enough."

I am certain of that. "Then should we go? We need to start packing our gear."

"I think I'd rather enjoy this just a little longer..." he leans forward and kisses the tip of my nose, "if that's all right with you..."

"It is fine with me, Dark."

"Good." He moves to sit next to me and leans back against the edge of the tub, sighing contently. "Then we can pack our gear later..."


	29. Light from Darkness

_Author's notes: Thanks again for all the reviews! This one took me a while, but I think it's worth all the work._

* * *

"Light from Darkness..."  
Theme: #26 - if only I could make you mine  
Rating: T  
Summary: Some things aren't meant to be left unsaid.

* * *

I feel so _stupid_ right now. Is this how Link felt right before he gave me my choker? I don't know.

He isn't here. Of course he isn't. He and several of the Gerudo are out at the Spirit Temple, looking into something. Wish I'd paid a bit more attention when he was talking about it this morning; then I might have an idea when he'd be back.

But _no_. I was too distracted with getting the day to myself so I could plan this out. Thrice _damn _it, I'm too impulsive sometimes.

I pull them out of my pouch and look at them. Two simple rings, one gold, one silver, each with the same thing engraved on its inside. _Stupid._ It sounded fine earlier, but now... now it just sounds stupid and pathetic and idiotic and _girly._ Why'd I even decide to do this in the first place? This isn't like me! Zelda had to pry that oath out of me when I became a knight, and yet here I am, perfectly ready to walk up to Link and swear this one.

It's stupid. Just because the Hylians do it doesn't mean we have to. But I _want_ to, and I'm not even sure why.

I slam one boot against the watchtower's railing and scowl. _Shit._ Link's going to laugh at me when I tell him this. I turn the words over and over and over in my head and scowl some more. I've had these rings for a while, now. It just... It didn't feel right to do this in the castle. I want it to just be us. Not two knights, not the Hero of Hyrule and his shadow -- just Link and Dark.

And I want to swear to always be his lover.

I growl in frustration and kick the railing again. I sound like one of those stupid damned stories Malon likes so much! I'm no prince, and I'm damned sure not about to sweep Link off his feet.

"Well, well, I didn't know you helped keep watch."

"Bite me, Nabooru," I snap, giving the railing another kick for good measure.

"Someone's in a bad mood, hmm?" She climbs up off of the ladder and then sits down beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"And are these," she points to the rings, "nothing, too?"

I sigh. Damned Sage.

"Can I see?"

"Fine." I hold my hand out and just wait to hear her snickering. But she doesn't. Instead, she looks down at them and then over at me, and she smiles.

"You two are close, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

She closes my hand around the two rings. "That's very caring of you, Dark Link. More caring than I thought a shadow could be, in fact."

"I feel stupid."

"Do you mean it?"

I glare at her. "Mean what?"

Nabooru just grins. "Whatever it is you plan to tell him when you give him that ring, silly."

Do I mean it? "Yeah, I do."

"Then you'll be fine, I think, and I know what I'm talking about." She giggles. "Though I have to ask, why rings? They seem a little... small, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Hylians tend to swap necklaces, and we prefer bracelets, but it seems normal people," she winked at me, "tend to prefer jewelry that's more visible."

I scowl. "Maybe I don't want just anyone seeing it. And maybe I want something easy to hide." Like the ring. Any time Link and I have our gauntlets on -- which is a lot of the time -- the rings will be covered up by the leather.

"Oh? And here I thought that was the point: so that everyone else knew you already had a lover."

"Look," I snap, tightening my fist around the rings. "There are exactly two people who _need_ to know about these rings, all right? It's no one else's business."

Nabooru laughs again. "All right! I see your point. So..." she gives me a mischievous grin, "when are you going to give Link his ring?"

"Tonight." I think. That's my plan, anyway. I shake my head; my ponytail brushes against my bare back as I do. "Does it really matter?"

"You might feel better if you take care of it. You know, take the weight off of your shoulders, that kind of thing. And I was only wondering since it seems that he's almost back now."

I look out towards the desert; she's right. There are several figures in reds and purples walking out of towards Wasteland towards the Fortress gate. I take one last look at the rings to make sure they're both here before shoving them back in my pouch. Later. I can deal with them later. Right now, I just want to make sure he's all right.

I jump to my feet and start down the ladder, Nabooru laughing the whole time.

---

The Wasteland is eerily quiet tonight. Even the ever-present winds seem calmer than normal. They're actually almost _nice._ But only almost; they're still whipping sand around everywhere.

"Dark?" Link leans out of the shelter's doorway just enough to see me. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Trying to work up my nerve, really.

He smiles. "You can think inside, as well. The winds could strengthen again at any time."

"I know," I say with a heavy sigh before following him inside. He has one of the torches lit; it makes the room feel, well, less cold.

"Is something wrong, Dark? You're being unusually quiet."

"I've just been thinking." Too much. I pull off my cloak and sit down, leaning back against the stone wall.

He sits beside me with a gentle smile. "What have you been thinking about?"

I shake my head. Might as well get this over with, I decide, no matter what his reaction is. "Us."

"Us...?" Link looks completely confused by that. I'm not surprised. "What about us?"

"I..." Damn it. I can't find a way to phrase this that doesn't sound completely and totally _stupid._ "Take off your gauntlets and hold your hand out. I want to give you something."

"You do? What is it?" He watches me as he pulls his gauntlets off and sets them beside him on the floor.

I pull my own off and then reach into my pouch, easily finding the two rings. "It's... something I've been meaning to give you."

He smiles; he looks embarrassed. "You don't have to give me anything, Dark."

"Yeah, I do," I reply, wrapping one hand around my ring while dropping his into his hand with the other. And then I close my eyes and wait for his reaction. He's about to laugh or freak or...

"Dark, I... I don't have anything to give you in return..."

"You don't need to," I say, holding up my ring. "I've got one, too."

"Wh-what are these for, Dark? I don't understand..."

"I guess... it's proof of an oath." I shrug.

"An oath?" I can feel him staring at me. "What oath is this proof of?"

I take a deep breath. All right, time to chance it. He's not laughing or leaving, so... "I'm never leaving."

"What --?"

"Listen to me, Link!" I look straight at him. I have to see his reaction. "Wherever you go, I'll go with you. I'll guard you when you need protection and fight back-to-back with you in battle... When nothing in this damned world makes sense, I will. I'll hide you when you want to hide, and if anything ever tries to hurt you, I'll rip it to shreds. I... I'll walk with you no matter what lies in wait ahead of us. If need be, Link, I will follow you through _eternity_ so I can stay with you. I'm not leaving. I will..."

I have to force the last part out. Why is this so damned hard to _say_? "I will love you until the end of time itself."

Why does this sound so stupid all of a sudden? It's not like I haven't told him this before, but now... no, it was never quite like this before, never so... so _final._

Link just stares, and for a long moment, I think I said something wrong. But then he smiles at me, and he looks so incredibly _hopeful_ that it hurts to breathe. "Do you truly mean that, Dark?"

"Yeah, I do. Every last word of it."

He doesn't answer at first, instead looking down at the ring in his hand. It's a long pause, longer than I'm comfortable with. I'm suddenly all too aware of the walls and ceiling around me, crushing down towards us. He looks up at me again, and there's something in his eyes that I don't understand. He licks his lips and starts to open his mouth, and I brace myself.

"If that is how you truly feel, Dark," he says, finally; his voice is soft. Here it comes. "Then I will stay with you. I will fight by your side through any danger that presents itself and comfort you when the world hurts you. I'll..." He looks away, takes a breath, and then turns back to me, though he's not meeting my gaze. "I'll never stop loving you, Dark. And if you'll follow me to the end of time, then I'll stop so we can travel together."

I lunge at him, throwing my arms around his shoulders and pulling him tight against my chest. _Mine_! He's mine, now and forever! No one can take him from me!

For a while, we cling to each other, but finally Link turns in my arms and looks down at his ring again.

"Light from darkness; shadow from light," he says quietly, reading the engraving. "That's very fitting, Dark."

"You think so? I was worried you'd think it was silly."

"It isn't silly at all. I like it." He shifts against me, and then he chuckles. "I suppose this means I have it on the right finger?"

I look down; gold gleams off the base of his right middle finger. I have to laugh. The longest finger of his shield arm -- exactly where I plan to wear mine.

"Yeah, I'd say it does," I say, sliding my ring on so we match. It's more than a little weird having something around one of my fingers, but... well, I'll just have to get used to it. I'm not taking this off without a good reason.

"And does your ring have the same inscription?"

"The only difference between our rings is that yours is gold and mine silver. For one, I like silver better," I lean my head against his shoulder and sigh. "For another, you're brighter."

"I suppose that's true..." Link says, reaching up and stroking my hair. "Dark, I..."

"Yeah?"

He sighs and shakes his head; some of his hair tickles against my cheek. "I'm just not sure what I should say now. I wasn't expecting this..." He chuckles nervously.

I wrap my arms tighter around him. "You don't have to say anything now." He's already said all I need to hear -- already said that's he's mine forever.

"Still, I feel like I should say _something_. I just... I had no idea that you were planning this."

"That was kinda the point, Link. I wanted it to be a surprise." I nip at the side of his neck, smirking just a little when I hear his breath hitch.

He sighs. "I didn't realize you felt that way, Dark."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is... I knew you loved me, but... I didn't think you cared that much."

"I need you," I say, and then I close my eyes. Damn, the more I talk the worse this gets.

Link looks away. "You're my shadow, Dark. Of course you do."

"No, you idiot, that's not what I mean." I tighten my grip on his shoulders. "I need Link_._ Not the hero, not my light. I need you, because I love _you_. Is it that hard to understand? I love you and I want to stay with you."

He doesn't answer, but I don't let go. No, if he wants to leave, he'll have to shove me away. But he doesn't. Instead, he slowly wraps his arms around my waist.

"I... I want you to stay, Dark. I wouldn't have said so if I didn't mean it."

"Oh? So you aren't just saying that to make me feel better?"

Link sighs and moves, raising his right hand up; the torchlight gleams off his ring. "If I didn't mean it, Dark, I would never have put this on. It's proof of our oath, right? You should know that I don't swear anything lightly."

"Then you're mine," I snarl softly, pulling him closer and biting at his neck.

"D-Dark..." he gasps. "What are you --?"

I bite harder, wishing there wasn't all this damned fabric in the way. Mine. Link is _mine._ And he always will be.

"Dark..." I feel him speaking as much as I hear his voice. "I can unlace my collar... if you wish."

"Oh?" I let go and look up at him. "You can, hmm?"

He nods; he knows exactly what I'm planning. I grin at him and lean back, watching as he reaches up and quickly loosens his collar.

I grab him and bite his neck again, hard enough to break the skin. He sucks in a quick breath and then sighs, relaxing against me. Yes, yes, just like this. I chuckle deep in my throat and nip at him again, pulling him closer as I flick my tongue over the mark. Link tenses against me and moans my name.

"Yes?" I ask softly.

"I -- I..."

"Don't know what to say?" I grin at him, flashing my bloody fangs.

He grins back. "Maybe I'm more interested in what to do."

"Oh, really..." I lean in close. "And just what might you have in mind?"

"I believe you've done enough talking for now, Dark," he says, and then he moves forward and kisses me roughly. His hands slide down my back, his fingers pulling at the fabric of my shirt, and he nips at my lip when we pull apart.

Getting a little rough, is he? _Good._ I like it when he's rough; he's too gentle most of the time. I shove him down to the floor, and he yanks me down with him. I don't fight back.

Instead I slide my hands under the hems of his shirts and shove them both up to his neck, baring his chest. I put my hands on his hips and smirk. I plan on sliding them up his chest, but before I can, Link takes my hands in his and threads our fingers together. Something feels... _weird; _there's something small and smooth and warm against my skin. I move the fingers of my left hand, tracing the strange feeling on Link's hand -- his ring. I'm feeling his ring.

His ring -- mine, too -- is warm from his body heat; it got warm fast enough, didn't it? I start turning Link's ring on his finger, grinning down at him.

He looks up at me for a moment, confused, but then he smiles and copies the motion, slowly turning mine.

"Light from darkness," he whispers.

I grin wider. "Shadow from light." And then I start kissing him again.


	30. Shadow from Light

_Author's notes: And here we are: the final chapter of the story. Since I'm sure some of you are wondering, I'm probably going to write stories set in this little world again. It's too interesting to me to leave it alone now. As for what I'll be doing next, well, I've got plenty of other stories in progress right now, so there's always something.  
_

_Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me over the last couple of years, and thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate all of them.  
_

* * *

"...Shadow from Light"  
Theme: #30 - kiss  
Rating: M  
Summary: Some things aren't meant to be left undone.  


* * *

"So, is there any reason you dragged me all the way up here?"

"You didn't have to come," I reply, leaning back against the stone. "I just wanted to see the sunrise."

He sits down beside me. "Yeah, well, what else am I supposed to do? Besides," he moves a little closer and leans against me, "it's cold out here and you're warm."

I smile at him. "It was warm in the shelter."

"Not after you got up, it wasn't. And again, why are we up here? You can see the sunrise from down there, too."

"This is a much better vantage point."

Dark shifts again, moving closer still. "Whatever. I should've brought a blanket."

The eastern sky is getting lighter now, turning pink and orange.

"You didn't seem to mind not having one last night," I say softly.

He chuckles at that, his breath tickling against my neck. "I didn't need one last night."

"In that case," I wrap my arm around him, "you don't need one now, either."

He relaxes against me a little. "All right, then. I guess I don't mind."

We don't talk for a while. The sky continues to lighten, and then the first glowing sliver of light peeks above the distant horizon. The sun slowly rises higher, until its entire face is visible and I have to look away from the brilliant light.

"Nn, it's too bright," Dark mutters, turning away. "Let's go back inside..."

"All right." He's right; it's almost blinding now.

We climb to our feet and head back inside. It takes my eyes a while to readjust to the darkness. Dark grabs my hand and yanks me forward and I stumble, landing in what feels like someone's lap.

"There you go!" Dark says triumphantly, wrapping his arms around me. "Now, isn't this better? It's not quite so cold in here."

"So you say," I reply, leaning against his shoulder. There isn't much of a difference, really, though there's no breeze in here.

"So I _know,_" he says with a laugh. "You got to see your sunrise, so..." He leans in closer. "What are we going to do now? You don't seem too eager to head back."

I'm not, honestly. I don't really know why, and it seems a little selfish to think it, but I don't want to go back yet. I want to stay like this for a while longer.

"No, I'm in no hurry, Dark." Now that my eyes are adjusting, I can see that we're sitting on the stone throne the Iron Knuckle had been resting on so long ago.

"Even if someone worries about you?"

I sigh. "The Gerudo hardly seem like the kind to worry. If anyone recognizes that we can handle ourselves, it's them."

He laughs again. "Well, then... are you just going to sit on me?"

"You pulled me down."

"Yeah, so? You're not moving. Any reason why?" He's teasing me now; I can hear it in his voice.

I smile at him and decide that I feel like teasing back. "Foreplay."

"Oh, really?" He pulls me closer and smirks.

"Perhaps," I reply, leaning in and playing with the laces of his collar. "After all, we didn't play much last night, did we?"

He smirks wider. "No, we didn't. You just wanted to hold me."

"You didn't seem to mind." I pull his collar open and trace a line down his neck. "Yet that was last night, and this is this morning, and this morning I wish to play."

He slides a hand around and reaches under the back of my shirts; his hand is a little chilly against my skin. "Didn't think I'd hear you say that..."

I decide this is as good an opportunity as any to remove my shirts, so I do. "I never thought I would hear you say the things you did last night, Dark." I look down at my right hand and the small band there. "Are you not the one who insists we're rubbing off on each other? Is this really a surprise?"

"Yeah, it is. Not that it's a bad one, but well, it's not like I was expecting this." He shifts beneath me, stripping off his shirts and tossing them somewhere away from the throne. "I like surprises."

I lean in and start kissing the side of his neck, sliding my hands down his sides. He laughs and pulls me closer, and I can feel him untying my breeches.

I reach down and pull his hands away. "No."

"No?" Dark sounds vaguely disappointed.

I stand up and look down at him; he's smirking even now, looking vaguely kingly on the stone throne. I smirk back as an idea strikes me. It's entirely the sort of thing Dark would do, and I feel like turning the tables.

So I gesture for Dark to stand. "You first."

"Me?" He stands up and crosses his arms. "And what do you want me to do first?"

I step in and grab the ties for his breeches. "I want you to strip first." I yank the knot loose and let his breeches fall to the stone floor.

Dark stares at me. "You're impatient today."

"Perhaps I am," I reply, putting a hand on his chest and gently pushing him back towards the throne. "Yet I'm in the mood to indulge, if you'll only humor me."

He sits down, wincing a little -- that's right, the stone must be a bit chilly -- before smirking again. "What kind of indulgence, hmm?"

"You shall just have to wait and see." It doesn't take long to finish untying my breeches, but I pause when I'm done, holding them in place and playing with the laces.

"All right, then. I'm waiting."

I look at him and grin before slowly letting my breeches fall. "I'm certain that you are." I step forward, climbing onto his lap and leaning in close. "You've never been particularly patient, Dark."

He meets my gaze and smirks. "Can you blame me, really? You're always so _slow_."

"Not always. Only when I wish to be." I shift closer, brushing my hips against his. "And right now, I wish to be."

He sucks in a quick breath and then laughs softly. "I'm definitely rubbing off on you then."

I smirk at that thought. "Aren't I the one rubbing off on you?"

He just laughs and rocks his hips upwards, brushing against me. I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to push him back down onto the throne.

"No," I say softly.

Dark just grins broadly and does it again, grabbing my hips and pulling me downward. "Yes."

I grab his wrists and yank his hands off of me, holding them up and leaning in close enough our noses brush. "_No._"

"Make me," he hisses.

"As you wish." I force his arms upward, pressing his hands against the cool stone of the throne's high back, rocking my weight back and away from his body as I do.

He growls softly and narrows his eyes, but he's smirking. "All right, then... Since you want to be in charge, what do you want to do?"

I rock my weight forward again, resting against his warm chest, and just stay there for a moment. It's nice to be like this, just him and me, skin to skin.

"You're stalling again..." he says softly.

I chuckle before shifting so I can whisper in his ear. "The more impatient you get, Dark, the slower I'm going to go."

He laughs at that. "Well, now, aren't _we_ being bossy today?"

"Dark?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." And I kiss him. It's a rough kiss, one he returns in kind, and I decide to take advantage of the chance to press our hips together again.

"Bastard," he hisses when I break the kiss.

"For what? Giving you exactly what you want?" I lean back on his legs a little and start tracing the scar on his stomach. I know he likes it; I can see it in his eyes. Yet that isn't entirely why I'm doing it. I'm trying to calm myself down a little, but... he expects me to go slow and gentle. What will he think if I instead decide to be _rough_?

He pulls me closer with a soft laugh. "What are you thinking about now?"

I narrow my eyes a little. "I'm merely thinking that you're ignoring me."

"Am I?" He smirks broadly. "Sorry, you know how I can get. Looks like you'll just have to shut me up again."

I smirk back. "I think I shall." I rock my weight onto my knees, shifting it from Dark's legs onto the throne itself, and run a hand over his body, feeling the muscle of his chest and stomach. I then repeat the motion with my other hand, only using my fingernails instead of my fingertips. Dark makes a soft, pleased sound, and I grin.

Then I grab him by the hips and start moving against him, kissing him again as I do. I get rough and I get fast, moving relentlessly against him. He tries to laugh as he grabs my thighs and pulls me closer, but there's not much sound to it. I could make him let me go, but I don't want to let him go to do it. Instead, I break the kiss and move to the side of his neck, sucking and nipping at his skin.

I move until I can't move anymore and the world blurs and falls away; I slump against Dark, gasping for breath. He rocks his head over and nuzzles my cheek.

Slowly my heart stops racing, and my breathing calms down. I feel heavy now, heavy and tired, and Dark's so nice and warm.

"You bit me," he says softly; I barely hear him.

Is that why I taste blood? "I did?"

"Yeah, you did." He sounds proud of that. "Y'know... if _this_ is the reward I get, maybe I'll be sappy more often..." He reaches up and cups my cheek, the smooth metal of his ring standing out against the rough skin of his hand. He's watching me, his eyes almost glowing in the dim light.

I chuckle. "I won't force you to. I know how you are when it comes to tenderness, Dark." I reach up and trace the outline of his choker. "Do whatever you wish, when you wish."

"Are you trying to order me around?"

"Perhaps I am, and perhaps I'm merely making a suggestion." I move my fingers upward, tracing the curve of his jaw.

He tilts his head back a little, grinning. "Maybe I'll actually listen to you." And he kisses me again, grabbing at my shoulders and tugging at my hair.

He laughs when we pull apart. "Now was that incentive to be tender or not?"

"Perhaps I'll leave that up to you," I say softly. "Though to be honest, Dark, I'm more in the mood for sleep."

"And here I thought you got plenty of that last night..."

I sigh. "We woke up early so we could watch the sunrise, remember? I'd like some more rest."

"Okay, then. Up we go!" Dark picks me up and stands before I have a chance to protest. "Now... where should we sleep? Not exactly any beds in here."

"There's always the floor. We have our bedrolls, and there's the carpet in here. We've slept worse places."

He seems to think about that. "That works. Besides, if we stay in here, we don't have to worry about our clothes, now do we?"

I give him a look. "I thought we were going to be sleeping?"

"I'm not tired just yet. Besides... I think it's my turn to indulge..."

"And how are you going to indulge, if I may ask?"

He sets me down on the throne and snickers. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure I'll think of something." He starts unrolling our bedrolls on the carpet, humming something as he does. I can't really make the tune out from where I am.

Since I'm waiting, I decide that it's worth using some of my water to clean off; I'm starting to get sticky. After a moment, Dark comes over and claims the rag for himself, snickering.

"You do remember that I'm rather tired, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." He leans in and bites at my ear. "I'm not going to rile you up. I'm going to make you relax."

"How are you going to do that?"

He waves a hand at where our bedrolls are. "Lay down on your stomach, and I'll show you."

I shake my head but lay down anyway, folding my arms under my head. "Very well, then show me."

He sits on my thighs. "Relax, Link. You don't need to be so tense."

"I'm not tense."

"Mm-hmm. Then why so you look like it?"

"I'm not tense," I repeat. "I'm fine."

Dark leans forward and presses his hands against my upper back, making slow circles. "You're tense."

I sigh. "Perhaps I am."

"Then I'll make you stop." His hands press harder against me, working against the stiffness in my back. I flinch slightly. It hurts a little, but it doesn't hurt for long. He continues to work at my back and shoulders and the knots and tenseness break up and go away beneath the pressure of his hands.

I make a soft _mmm_ low in my throat. This is nice. "I didn't know you were good at this."

"I didn't either, but as long as you're enjoying it..." He starts working lower, his hands kneading at my back.

"I am," I say softly, closing my eyes. "Very much so..."

---

I wake up sometime later with Dark asleep beside me. I'm not sure how long I've been asleep -- this part of the Temple has no windows, after all. It doesn't really matter; I'm in no hurry. I look at his face, peaceful in sleep, and reach down to gently trace the bite at the base of his neck.

I should be ashamed or apologetic, shouldn't I? After all, I bit him... Yet I'm neither. I'm... I don't think _proud _is the right word, but there's something _satisfying_ about seeing that bite there.

"Mmm..." He half-opens his eyes and smiles. "Feel better now?"

"Yes, I do. What about you?"

"Yeah." He laughs and sits up, making a show out of stretching. "Ah, I feel all better now. So, are we ready to go, or do you want to stay here and watch another sunrise?"

"There will always be more sunrises, Dark. The view changes, but the sun always rises."

He grins. "And it always sets, too. Don't forget about that, Link."

"I don't believe I could if I wished to," I reply, climbing slowly to my feet and getting dressed. He's right, though. We don't really have any reason to stay now. I've seen what I wished to see and we've rested, so there's nothing keeping us from traveling again.

"Then I suppose I should ask where we're going, shouldn't I?"

He looks over at me and smirks. "East, obviously."

"Obviously? There are other directions."

"Huh. You're right. So, want to see what's beyond this part of Hyrule?"

I shake my head. "Not right now, I don't. Perhaps later."

He nods. "Yeah, I know. We're not done seeing how Hyrule is, are we?"

I sling my pack across my back. "Not quite yet, no."

"Well, then, shall we?"

We make our way back through the Temple towards the entrance. It's nearly evening now; the Colossus' shadow covers most of the canyon. If we start now, we should be at the Fortress well before dawn.

"Ready to go?" Dark asks beside me.

I look at him and then out at the darkening sky before us. "Yes, I'm ready." I reach out and take his hand as we start walking eastward. "Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going next?"

He laughs and tugs me closer, letting go of my hand and instead wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I guess we'll figure that out when we get there, huh?"

So, just walk and see where our feet take us? That's as good of a plan as any. "I guess we will."


End file.
